


Beating The Odds

by SunflowerSaga



Series: Our Footprints In the Sand [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSaga/pseuds/SunflowerSaga
Summary: After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.A sequel to Our Footprints In The Sand.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Our Footprints In the Sand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639258
Comments: 96
Kudos: 115





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back!
> 
> I've been doing a lot of planning for this sequel for 'Our Footprints In The Sand' as that story meant so much to me. 
> 
> Hope you're all up for the crazy ride these characters are about to go on. 
> 
> Please continue to comment and tell me what you guys think. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly small as I wanted to give you all something before cracking on with the rest of the story

“Owen?” 

No response. 

“Baby wake up.” 

Still nothing. 

“You’ve gotta put your seatbelt on baby.” she whispered. 

Claire was currently sitting in the aisle seat of a sparsely packed plane, soaring approximately 30,000 feet in the air. They were drawing closer and closer to Maine, so the pilot had put the overhead lights on in preparation. 

Owen was asleep on her shoulder, his large body contorted awkwardly in the small chair. Claire smiled at how cute he was, the small frown forming on his face from being disturbed. 

Amé was quietly sitting with her tiny pink headphones on, watching a show Claire had never heard of called Paw Patrol. She had honestly been so well behaved throughout the flight, only getting slightly grumbly during hour five as she had missed out on her nap. 

But Owen had settled her against his chest and they had both fallen asleep. Amé had only slept for around an hour before clambering back into her seat in the window and turning Owen’s iPad on. 

It still terrified Claire that a four-year-old knew how to work an iPad. 

No, she truly had been an angel. 

The real issue had been Owen. 

Not that he was an issue, but she had no idea how scared he was of flying. 

If she’s being honest, Claire should have realised it would be an issue. Small spaces, cramped with lots of people and no way of escape. 

She’s kicking herself that she hadn’t thought of it sooner. 

Initially during take-off he’d been ok. 

Well not ok, but calm enough that she hadn’t noticed. His hands were considerably sweatier and his breathing had picked up, but she had just rubbed his arm while flicking through a magazine. 

She’d just assumed he was hot. 

After they’d been in the air for around half an hour, she started to get concerned about his behaviour. 

His legs had started shaking while his fists were clenched shut. Hands running vigorously through his untamed curls, constantly trying to distract himself with his phone. 

The real clue had come though, when they’d been in the air for about an hour. He’d said he needed the toilet and asked Claire is she could stand up so he could get out of the aisle. Claire had got up and shimmied from   
underneath her lap tray. But when Owen had gone to stand up, he’d swayed. 

She instantly knew something wasn’t right. His quick breathing was making him lightheaded, his pale face finding it difficult to focus on anything in front of him. Claire jumped back towards him in fear he’d collapse. 

“Hey babe you ok?” 

He’d just looked at her and shook his head. 

“Not really” he wheezed out. 

Claire instantly went into protective mode, pushing him gently back into his chair, grabbing both of his hands. Luckily Amé was so absorbed in her tv show, she had no idea the turmoil her father was going through. 

“What’s happening baby?” 

He swallowed heavily, grabbing the arm rests. 

“I feel sick.” he whimpered. 

“You’re panicking Owen. You’re going to be ok.” she soothed, reaching a hand up into his hair to calm him. 

“I just hate flying so much.” he choked. “Every time I just feel like I'm back in that damn closet.” 

Even though he was still slightly shaking, Claire deemed it as a positive that he was at least talking. No one seemed to be paying them any attention around them, the dull drown of the aircraft drowning out Owen’s quiet whimpers. 

“Does this always happen?” she asks gently. 

“Not every time. I usually take something to relax me, but it makes me really sleepy.” He seems wary when releveling that bit of information. Eyes breaking away from Claire’s concerned gaze. 

“Why didn’t you take any this time Owen? If it helps you...” 

He paused, hands gripping her tightly. Seconds passed and Owen still hadn’t answered her question. When she decided he hadn’t heard her, she went to repeat it when he quietly whispered. 

“I didn’t want to leave you by yourself if I fell asleep.” 

Realisation crashes over her, irritation flaring in her stomach. Why would he do that? Half of her wants to hold him, finding the gesture ridiculously sweet. But the other half of her is mad. Mad that he put himself through this, for her. 

“Owen.” she whined. “Why would you do that?” 

He looked sheepishly at her, breathing regulating with the distraction. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought it would be rude.” he shrugged. 

“Well surely Amé doesn’t think you’re rude for taking them?” 

Knowing how overprotective Owen is of his daughter, she couldn’t imagine him sleeping for eight hours while his daughter sits next to him. 

“She doesn’t care. She’ll either watch films or eat snacks. If she really needs me, she can wake me up, they’re not sedatives.” he explained, smoothing his thumbs over her hands. 

She was annoyed with his lack of care towards himself, but how could stay mad at him when he had been thinking of her. She really wasn’t used to men taking that much consideration about her feelings. 

It was sweet. 

“Please don’t do that again Owen.” sternly looking at him. “If they help you to cope with flying then you should take them.” 

He looked down at their hands, obviously awaiting her onslaught of insults. “But you are very sweet to think of me.” Leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” she smiled. “But please don’t do it again.” 

“I promise.” Eagerly nodding, smiling for the first time since they’d taken off. 

Claire had then insisted he take some of his pills to help him sleep through the remainder of the flight. 

Which he had. 

Even when the food had been passed out by the over smiley air hostess, he hadn’t woken. Trying to organise Amé’s meal across Owen’s slumped body had been a challenge. Making sure she ate her fruit pot before tucking into   
her chocolate desert. And when she’d expressed her need for the bathroom, it had taken an awful lot of delicacy to manoeuvre her over Owen. 

He’d briefly woken up when Claire had returned to their seats with Amé in tow. The little girl greeting everyone down the cramped aisles, receiving a bunch of hellos’ in multiple languages. 

She really was something. 

She had once again been reminded how amazing Owen was as a father. Raising such a sweet, friendly and kind little girl. Never letting the fact her mother had abandoned them both, stop him from giving Amé the best upbringing possible. 

As Claire had been sliding Amé back into her seat, her little foot had accidently kicked Owen in the back. He jerked his head up, eyes immediately scanning his current surroundings. Claire had been quick to soothe him, running her hand over the place Amé had knocked. 

“Sorwy Daddy.” Amé had whispered, tapping his shoulder. 

Owen had instantly relaxed at the sound of his daughter’s voice, wanting to know that she was ok. She’d nodded and grabbed her pink headphones, tuning the world out. 

“Go back to sleep honey.” Claire murmured into his ear, watching as he sleepily closed his eyes again. 

“You sure?” He’d said, throat rough from sleep. 

“Mhmm. Here lean on me” patting her shoulder for Owen to rest his head. 

“No, you’ll be uncomfortable babe.” 

“Owen don’t be silly. I’m fine.” 

He observed her through heavy eyes, yawning into his hand. 

“Ok, but tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” He shuffled slightly in his seat to angle his body towards her. At first, he’d lightly rested his head on her, not even letting his neck relax. But as soon as she’d started running her fingers through his hair, he’d been dead to the world. 

Which brings us to now. 

He hadn’t moved in about two hours. And yes, maybe her shoulder was starting to hurt, but she’d stay like this for the whole eight hours if it helped to relax him. 

“Owen.” she prompted again. 

“Huh?” he mumbled into her neck, turning to hide his face from the harsh lightening inside the plane. 

“We are landing soon. Wake up sleepy.” Gently coaxing him from the haziness of sleep with gentle strokes to his curls. 

“You smell good.” 

She laughed. 

“Well thank you.” Smiling when he reluctantly moved his head up. “You feeling ok?” Concern clouding her features, knowing how stressed he’d been before. 

“I’m actually feeling good. I guess you have the magic touch.” he winked. 

“Daddy, Claire look!” Amé who must have taken her headphones off, was now pointing out of the window excitingly. “It’s home!” 

Small face pressed up against the glass, leaving a slight mist behind. 

“It sure is babygirl.” Owen reached over to kiss her cheek while also clipping her seatbelt back into place. “You excited about being home?” 

“Yeah yeah!” she jumped up and down in her seat, little legs kicking slightly. “And Claire’s here, and I can show her all my toys and the lake and we can play princesses-” 

“Woah ok baby, one thing at a time.” he chuckled at his daughter’s excitement, running a hand over her hair. “But Claire might wanna take it easy while she’s here. It is technically her vacation still baby.” 

Amé’s face fell slightly at Owen’s words, immediately seeking out Claire’s eyes. 

“You wanna play dwess up with me Claire.” 

Owen turned apologetically in his seat, wincing in the red head’s direction. But Claire just smiled warmly at him, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. 

“I would love to hunny.” smiling at Amé. “You’re going to have to give me the proper tour. Do you think you can do that?” Leaning towards Amé over Owen’s lap, poking her nose to make her giggle. 

“Yes, I can do that!” small blue eyes bulging with excitement. 

“Perfect.” 

Her little face instantly lit up, rambling about which colour tutu Claire could wear and how she would show her all the best hiding places around the lake. Claire listened intently, agreeing when Amé asked her a question. 

Meanwhile Owen leant over into Claire’s personal space, mouth hovering over her ear. 

“I really love you.” 

Claire turned to catch his eyes, blush rising on her cheeks at the intensity of Owen’s words. He pressed a quick kiss onto her lips, before rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

“I love you too.” she whispered. 

*** 

“This is yours?” 

“Yeah.” Owen rubbed the back of his neck, a very nervous habit he seemed to have developed. “Is that ok?” he winced. 

Claire gave the truck another once over. It definitely wasn’t her usual style back home. With her own vehicle being a Mercedes-Benz S-Class, or a private limo organised by Masrani Corp to and from business meetings. 

But as she gazed at the red Chevy pickup truck in front of her, Owen’s hopeful eyes set on her. She realised Owen wasn’t her usual choice. 

And so far, he’d been her best choice in her life. 

“I think it’s very you Owen.” she smiled 

“I’ll take that.” he chuckled, beginning to load their suitcases into the cargo bed at the back of the truck. 

They’d had a relatively quick journey through customs. Spotting their belongings on baggage reclaim quickly had led to them being outside Portland’s airport in record time. 

Amé had finally succumbed to her lack of sleep. Nodding off in Claire’s arms as they’d waited for their suitcases. Owen had tried to get her to stay awake a little but longer, at least until they’d made it in the car. 

But when she’d tearfully whimpered about missing Greece, Claire had scooped her into her arms. Not wanting to see Amé cry, she’d rocked her gently on her hip until she’d watched her little eyelids droop with fatigue. 

“Looks good on you.” 

Claire had looked up at the sound of Owen’s voice, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“What does?” 

He’d startled himself, suddenly realising he’d said that out loud. 

“Oh nothing.” He’d mumbled, turning to wait for their last suitcase. 

Claire had just blushed as she finally understood his comment, arms wrapping tighter round the four-year-old in her arms. Silently knowing she wouldn’t mind this situation becoming a permanent one. 

Claire was currently still holding a sleeping Amé in her arms, her head resting in Claire’s neck while Claire held her legs over her hips. She tiredly walked over to the pickup truck after Owen had finished putting their luggage in   
the bed. Her body was finally starting to succumb to the lack of sleep. They’d all missed a night's worth of sleep after all. 

Owen slammed the door to the tailgate shut and jogged around the truck to open the passenger door for Claire. 

She smiled warmly at him as he bent down to take his daughter out of her tired arms. He walked over to the backseat doors and carefully lowered Amé into her awaiting car seat, cautious not to wake her. 

While Owen was busy buckling Amé in, Claire took the opportunity to climb into the beast of a car and settle in the comfy seat. 

She had to keep pinching herself. She was really here in Maine; with a man she’d only met two weeks ago on vacation. 

It definitely didn’t sound like something Claire Dearing would do. 

If her sister ever found out about it, she’d never let her live it down. But something about being with Owen and Amé just made all the sense in the world. 

It was like she’d finally found her people. 

“Baby you ok?” 

Claire was startled out of her thoughts by a soft touch on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to find Owen smiling at her lovingly. 

“Yeah.” she smiled back, lightly shaking her head at herself. “I’m just a little tired.” 

He continued to stroke her shoulder, moving to rub the base of her beck with his thumb. 

“Close your eyes and get some sleep. We’ve got quite a drive home.” Turning to put the key in the truck's ignition. 

“How long?” she yawned. 

“Bout an hour and forty.” He pulled to car slowly out of the space, indicating to exit the long stay car park. “Depends about traffic.” 

Claire’s eyes were already closed against the door of the truck, limbs sore from being cramped in a plane. 

“Mhmm” she mumbled into her shoulder. 

Silence took over the car. The only noise that could be heard was the distant car horns blaring from the distant freeway. 

“Claire?” 

“Mm?” 

“I’m really glad you decided to come.” 

Claire, who was now close to sleep heard Owen’s comment, lips turning up slightly in contentment. 

“Me too” she whispered into the quiet car.


	2. Camden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> Trying to update this story more often because I have so many ideas which I just want to write about. 
> 
> So amazed at all the positive feedback I've received from this story so far. Thank you to everyone 😊
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter ❤️

It was good to be home. 

The wide-open spaces filled with thriving vegetation, the familiar drive down the freeway with the occasional lake on one side and the family run shops all stuffed into one cute Highstreet. 

Owen had adored Greece; it had been the break he needed from the real world. 

But he really is glad to be home. 

Not only is he pleased to be back in the town he now called home, but he gets to show Claire. Camden had only been Amé and his home for eighteen months, after leaving Hawaii when he’d decided they both needed a fresh start. 

Where no memories of Gabby lingered in the walls. 

The decision had been an easy one. 

Owen’s grandparents had lived there when he was very small. His dad always flying them out to Maine to visit during summer vacations. Some of Owen’s fondest memories during his childhood had been spent running around in his grandparent's backyard. 

They’d always been so kind to him. 

Not that he saw them frequently. When his Dad died the family, cord was cut. 

His mom was never in a fit state to travel across the country, let alone book a return flight to Maine. 

They were never rich enough to afford flights anyway, no matter how much Owen would beg his mom to send him to Maine for the summer. 

She never listened. 

Just drunk. 

So, when the opportunity had arisen to move somewhere, Owen had quickly researched Maine and searched for the perfect place for Amé to grow up. He wanted somewhere he could build his own cabin, close to the beach, good schools, not too big and safe for his daughter. 

That’s when he’d found Camden. 

Owen had fallen in love with the picturesque harbour and overall quaintness which had been missing in his life for so long. 

So, a week later he’d booked their one-way flights to Maine. 

And he’d never looked back. 

Driving through the familiar winding roads of Camden as he drew closer to his land, made him slightly nervous. 

He knows Claire had said how happy she was to be here with him, but he’s still nervous. He is technically still living in a campervan while he finishes building his cabin. 

It’s very nearly finished, but it’s not. 

Claire is quite clearly a financial success. 

That much is clear with the pair of jimmy choo’s she’d worn one night to dinner and the lack of care switching flights at such a short notice. To Owen losing a grands worth of flights was a pretty big deal. 

But even though his palms are starting to sweat with the prospect pf Claire feeling uncomfortable staying in his temporary home, in his heart he knows she’s not that shallow. 

She wants to be here. 

He’s finally reached their destination. Pulling gently onto the large piece of grass surrounding his incomplete cabin and large campervan. 

Amé’s tyre swing is softly blowing in the daytime breeze, the swing he’d put up last month when she’d wanted her own playground. 

Turning around in his seat Owen saw that both girls were still fast asleep. Not having woke up for a second in the last two hours. 

Looking at Claire’s tired face instantly filled him with guilt. 

She’d been unable to fall asleep on the plane because he was using her as a human pillow. 

Properly suffering from a stiff neck to add to that. 

Not wanting to wake either of the girls up, he gently opened his door and went around to the bed of the truck. Lugging their suitcases to his campervan and unlocking the door, Owen quickly went inside and did a once over of the place. 

Luckily it everything looked relatively clean. There were no dirty plates in the sink, no clothes thrown across the floor in his room and it didn’t smell. 

All positives in Owen’s book. 

Thank god Barry was a neat freak, otherwise he could have returned home to a complete mess. 

That reminded him, he was meant to text Barry when they’d landed. 

Barry was his best friend who he met when moving to Maine. 

When they’d first arrived in Camden, homeless and without friends, Owen was looking for a part-time job to fill his free time and bring in a small income to start building his dream home. Luckily due to his pay off by the Navy, 

Owen had enough money to buy a plot of land and his current home, the trailer, to tide them over. 

But he had needed a job. 

He’d seen an advert for a mechanic wanted in a small auto-repair shop, not too far out of town. 

Having worked as a mechanic most summers when he was at school, Owen knew that was the perfect job for him after being unemployed since the Navy. 

When he’d turned up at the address on the notice, he’d been introduced to Barry who managed the shop. 

The guy was incredibly warm to Owen, taking a liking to him almost instantly. He’d shown Owen around the shop, with a two-year-old Amé attached to his hip. Explaining the day to day goings on, while also engaging in small talk. 

Owen found out he was originally from France, in a small town near Normandy, but he’d moved here when the girl he loved returned back home to Maine. And when he was eighteen, he’d been recruited into the army but left after five years of service due to an injury. 

You could say they saw a lot of similarities in each other. 

Both returning from the active duty to be with a girl who would later break their hearts, having a deep love for cars and motorcycles and both loving the quiet life Camden had to offer. 

They had a lot in common. 

Not to mention they had bonded for life over their mutual hatred for their owner, Vic Hoskins. 

Or Jackass as Owen liked to call him. 

The man was a living breathing cockroach. Only ever interested when money was concerned. 

Hoskins had unlike Barry, taken an automatic dislike to Owen. Trying everything he could to make his life a living hell. 

Owen decided the guy just enjoyed having the tiniest bit of authority over him. Even though in reality Owen could just find a new job anytime he wanted. 

But he would miss working with Barry and the slow-paced days at the shop. 

So, he’d stayed. 

Only taking his first break in two years this summer, when he’d booked their holiday to Greece. 

When Owen had explained to Barry that he was taking Amé on vacation for the first time, Barry had offered to watch his campervan by living in it for the two weeks. 

Along with his German Shepherd Delta, Barry had been keeping an eye on Owen’s property as it was slightly off the beaten track. 

And even though Owen knew in his heart that Barry was a pretty simple guy, he had still been nervous to what he’d return to. Not sure if Barry’s cleanliness at work carried on when he was at home. 

Thankfully it did. 

He owed that man a beer. 

Or two. 

Because this place was even tidier than when Owen left. 

Once he was happy with the interior, he hopped out of the door and jogged back towards the car. 

The girls would definitely be more comfortable in actual beds. 

He tackled getting Amé out first, knowing she was a pretty deep sleeper when she was tired. He gently unclipped her car seat restraints and wrapped his arms under her legs and back. 

Cradling his daughter to his chest, Owen walked back towards the open door of his home and climbed inside. 

As soon as you entered the van you are greeted with a small kitchenette straight ahead of you, with a table and booth off the left. This is where Owen and Amé had spent many breakfasts and dinners enjoying the view over the lake. 

There a few high cupboards sitting above the tables which house the few personal items Owen possesses and a great deal of Amé’s toys. 

There is also a couch opposite the booth facing a small TV high up on the opposing wall. 

The décor was simple but appeasing with light brown cushions covering the couch and booth seats and white curtains hanging over the small windows. 

Instead of walking into the lounge area, Owen turned right. Past the small bathroom and into the large bedroom at the rear of the van. For now, Owen just delicately placed Amé on the double bed, pulling the comforter over her tiny body. 

When they were all ready to sleep later tonight, Owen will turn the couch into a flat double bed so Amé has someone else to sleep. Even though she usually migrates into his bed at some point during the night. 

Once Amé was settled, Owen headed back to the car to wake his other sleeping beauty up. 

He still couldn’t believe Claire hadn’t woken up yet. As she’d told him that she was a very light sleeper. 

She really must be tired. 

Opening the passenger side door and reaching over her to unbuckled her seatbelt, Owen gently ran his fingers over her forehead. Trying to ease her out of slumber. 

“Claire?” 

Her nose scrunched up adorably. 

“Baby.” 

He ran a hand over her hair. 

Her eyelids fluttered into consciousness, eyes instantly finding his peering at her. A lazy smile stretched across her face when she saw him, filling Owen with warmth at her obvious happiness at seeing him. 

“You know, my bed is a lot more comfortable than this car.” he whispered. 

Claire rolled her eyes, whilst stretching her legs in front of her. 

“I don’t know. This truck has it’s perks.” she winked; voice thick with sleep. 

“Ha, I knew you secretly loved my truck.” Owen smirked, running a hand over jean clad thigh. 

“Like you Grady, it’s unconventional but very easy to love.” Claire smiled, eyes twinkling with humour. 

“Unconventional?” Owen gasped in mock offence. 

“Mmm” she nodded, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “But very loveable.” Leaning back in her seat to stretch once more. 

Just by Claire’s words, his body felt lighter. He felt like he could fly and run marathons, he felt totally invincible as long as Claire continued to love him. 

This is what love was meant to feel like. 

Eyes crinkled in affection he reached for Claire’s hands. 

“Come on Miss Dearing, time to leave the loveable truck.” he laughed while shaking his head. 

“Yes Sir.” 

Claire hopped out of the truck then, hands tightly holding Owen’s. He pulled her into his body, arms wrapping around her lower back in a short hug. 

Claire seemed surprised by the unexpected affection but eagerly reciprocated the hug, arms winding around his broad shoulders. 

“What’s this for?” she whispered into his shoulder. 

“Just glad you’re here.” 

He felt her smile into his shoulder, her lips placing a soft kiss into his sweatshirt. 

“Nowhere I’d rather be Owen.” 

After their sweet moment next to Owen’s truck, he tugged her hand towards his mobile home. Even though he was sweating slightly at the prospect of Claire seeing his cramped living situation, he also knew he couldn’t delay the inevitable much longer. 

As they stood hand in hand outside the van door, Owen quickly turned to face his girlfriend. 

“Look I know it’s not going to be much, but I promise you Claire this is only temporary.” He pointed at the outlined structure of his soon-to-be cabin. “Barry said he’ll help me finish the foundation work for the house next week   
and then it shouldn’t be long until I'm done.” 

He saw Claire turn to look at the unfinished cabin, before turning back to stare at him. Her head was cocked to one side as she examined him. 

Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, hands vigorously running through his hair. Was this when everything came crashing down? When she finally realised, she was way out of his league? 

Her eyes narrowed, with what Owen could only describe as concern. Oh god was she really worried about how long the cabin was going to take? That she’d have to stay in a small mobile home? 

But to Owen’s surprise she ran her eyes up and down his body. Like she was checking him for injuries. 

“Will you be finishing the house by yourself?” she frowned. 

He gaped at her. 

Not expecting that question. 

“Uh... well apart from my friend Barry helping next week... I mean... yeah.” 

She saw her eyes furrow further, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It’s that a little dangerous?” 

Owen still didn’t really understand the direction of questioning so just dumbly answered her questions. 

“Not really. I mean I guess when I was finishing the structure for the roof, I did nearly fall.” he chuckled, missing Claire’s small intake of breath. “But the hardest work is done now. And if I think the task is too tough for one man, I   
just ask Barry for help.” 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Owen kicked some of the dried dirt next to his foot. It had been a very hot summer in Maine this year, most of the ground exposed to the scorching sun, cracked. 

“Owen, I don’t like that idea.” she looked at him pointedly. 

Fear flared in his stomach, like when you suddenly drop on a rollercoaster. Making you gulp quickly. 

“Huh?” 

“I don’t like the idea of you building this house by yourself.” she grabbed his hand, tugging him closer. “I know you told me already that you were building Amé a home, but I didn’t realise how big it is. What if you fall? What is   
you hurt yourself and no one is here to help you, or if I'm in New York and can’t get-”? 

Owen interrupted her by laughing. 

“Uh... Are you laughing at me?” her voice held annoyance, which instantly stopped Owen’s chuckling. 

“No Baby, sorry it’s just... I kind of thought you were about to leave me.” Glancing at her with slight embarrassment that he believed she would do that. 

“You thought I’d leave you?” Pulling him closer so their bodies were touching from feet to chests. 

“No, well yes. I just thought maybe this van would make you run the other way. And maybe you’d see how much work I still have to get through with the house. I don’t know Claire I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt you but   
sometimes these insecurities are-” 

“Hard to kick?” she whispered with a knowing smile. 

“Yeah.” 

She nodded slowly. 

Stepping back from him slightly to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her hands wound into his thick hair to tug his head down to her lips. 

He eagerly engaged in the kiss, hands dropping from her back to cup her ass. He felt Claire smile into the kiss, moaning quietly when he squeezed her butt lightly. 

When the need for oxygen became too much, she broke away from his lips whilst staying glued to his front. 

“Owen, I promise you I’m never going to judge you over something so superficial. How you make me feel is more than I could ever ask for.” Eyes begging him to see the truth behind her words. “And yes, maybe this isn’t my   
normal accommodation in New York, but I have loved experiencing new things with you so far. And I bet I’ll love experiencing this with you too.” 

Owen thought he fell ever deeper in love with her then. Red hair shining brightly in the afternoon sun, lips plump from their recent make out session and eyes glistening with happiness. 

She was so beautiful. 

He didn’t deserve her that’s for sure. 

But he’s not going to question why she chose him.

Just continue to show her how special she truly was. 

“I love you. Still pinch myself you’re even real.” He whispered into her ear. 

She smiled brightly at his words, reaching up to peck his lips one last time. 

“And I love you.” Stepping back from his embrace to turn back towards the unfinished house. “But please Owen, get some other people to help you finish the cabin. It makes me so worried to imagine you hurting yourself and   
being all alone. Especially if Amé was at school.” 

Turning back to him to show how serious she was. Mouth scrunched up in worry, eyes frowning again. 

“Ok baby, I promise to ask some of my buddies to help with the bigger projects.” Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, while smoothing it back into place after sleeping in his truck. “That ok?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

Her smile back in place after explaining her worry for his safety. “Now weren't you going to give me the tour?” she winked at him. 

“Why of course baby girl.” He gestured for her to go first. “Your penthouse suite awaits.” 

Claire burst into giggles at his silliness, also at his obliviousness to the truth of that statement. 

When she returns to her home in three days, she will be overlooking central park from the top floor in a very exclusive apartment block. Getting limos to and from work each day, drinking hundred-dollar wine and having   
business meetings in the top restaurants in the city. 

Owen didn’t know it yet but he was in for a shock. 

Not that she’d lied to him about her life. 

But he hadn’t asked about her financial success because he didn’t care about that sort of thing, which warmed Claire. However, she wasn’t sure how to bring it up now. 

So, she hadn’t. 

She would just cross that bridge when they came to it. 

Owen yanked open the camper-van door gently, remembering Amé was currently asleep in his bed. 

“After you ma’am.” 

Before Owen could help Claire into the van, she put a hand on his arm which was currently holding open the door. He turned to her in confusion, thinking maybe she’d forgetten something in the car. 

“Just so you know” she says gently. “You could live in a tent and I’d still want you.” 

Then she is gone. 

Stepping into his temporary home. 

And just like that, he fell even deeper in love with Claire Dearing.


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but I thought it was time to delve into Claire's past and the trouble with her family. 
> 
> Really enjoyed writing the backstories. 
> 
> Please continue to comment as I love reading your thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you guys have a good week-end!
> 
> 😊❤️

“Do you actually like my hair colour?” 

Claire craned her neck up to see Owen’s reaction. 

“You’re kidding?” Owen asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I mean some guys think it’s kind of unattractive you know.” 

She felt Owen move them up, so his back was resting against the wall the couch was leaning on. 

They’d turned the couch into a sofa-bed so they could relax and fall asleep if they wanted to. Seeing as Amé had been asleep for the past two hours and Claire had been giving the indoor tour, there wasn’t much else to do until Amé woke up. 

Claire had actually been pleasantly surprised by the interior of Owen’s mobile home. It was clearly quite large from the outside, being the length of about four cars worth. Even though obviously its small inside, Claire didn’t feel cramped. 

There was a spacious living space, complete with a diner styled table and booth and a large couch which would be the second bed. The bathroom had a decent sized shower and a vanity next to the toilet. 

There was a large open space in-between the door to the toilet and the door to the bedroom, which fell next to the open plan kitchen. The kitchen ran along the back wall with one long marble surface, with a small fridge and  
fryer on either end. 

Owen had been using the open space for all of Amé’s toys, which were neatly stacked on the opposing wall to the kitchen. There were also a few personal items of Owen’s which had caught Claire’s eye. 

Like the large record player with a stack of about a hundred records next to it. A vintage guitar was balanced against the wall, next to a child's mini grocery shop.

It warmed Claire’s heart to see how everything had a place. 

And how homely it really felt. 

What had surprised Claire the most though was the size of the bedroom. 

It was by far the biggest room in the van. 

With a large kind sized bed situated in the middle of the room. There were two built in wardrobes, with a small bookcase in one corner. Along with a joint show rack Amé and Owen seemed to share next to the door. 

Obviously, Claire had only gotten a short glimpse at the inside of the dark bedroom because she didn’t want to wake Amé. But she had definitely not expected the space it held. 

Even though she’d told herself she didn’t care what Owen lived in, she was pleasantly surprised how comfortable she felt. Being used to five-star hotels and penthouse views, this really was a change to her normal lifestyle. 

Yet, Claire kind of loved it. 

Being cut off from the world. 

Their own little safe haven. 

No work. 

No phones. 

No Josh. 

It was wonderful. 

Owen jogged Claire out of her trance, nudging her thigh with his knee. 

“Claire?” 

She pushed up from his chest to look him in the eyes. 

“Sorry. What did you say?” 

“I said, whatever idiot told you your hair is unattractive, needs to have a little meeting with my fist.” He said seriously. 

“Owen.” she laughed. 

“I’m being serious.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Claire, you are honestly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And your hair is a big part of that.” To prove his point, he ran a hand through her auburn locks. “It’s so vibrant  
and you stand out against any other girl. I love it.” 

He leant down to peck her forehead, while stroking the side of her head tenderly. 

Claire’s eyes softened at his words, feeling truly cherished. Owen always knew the best way to battle her insecurities, never pushing too far but always making them fade away. 

“Where have you been all my life?” she whispered, hands running up his toned chest. 

“Trouble. I was always in a lot of trouble.” Speaking directly into her ear, making her giggle. 

“Now why do I believe that?” 

“Because you seem to have the idea that I’m a trouble maker.” Poking her nose childishly. 

“Not an idea when it’s fact babe.” she quipped. 

They were both too busy laughing to hear the bedroom door creak open. Claire had pulled Owen’s head down for a kiss when tiny feet padded in their direction. 

“Daddy?” 

Both adults jumped apart, with Owen actually falling off the bed. 

“Owen!” 

Claire shot up and crawled across the now sofa bed, to check and see if he was injured. 

“I’m ok.” he grumbled from the floor, pushing up onto his hands and knees. Seeing Owen sprawled on the floor like that, really was very amusing. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn't help the small giggle which left her mouth. 

He slowly turned towards her; eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

“Are you laughing at me?” 

Amé, now slightly more awake, started giggling from where she stood holding Bonny the Bear. Claire finally let herself laugh along with Amé, a hand in front of her mouth. 

“So, this is funny to you two girls huh?” Owen stood up, hands on his hips. 

“A little” Amé giggled. 

“Oh ok... let’s see how you like this.” he said before scooping Amé into his arms bridal style. He dumped her in the middle of the bed next to Claire and began attacking both of them with tickles. 

“No Daddy!” Amé shrieked with laughter. 

Claire tried her best to avoid Owen’s swift hands, but from previous experience he knew exactly where to aim for on her body. 

Her feet. 

“Owen, stop please. Stop!” she tried to wiggle away from him but Owen pinned her down with his arm. 

“Nuh uh, you laughed at me.” 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Claire huffed trying to take in oxygen. 

“Yeah we’re sowry Daddy.” Amé said, copying Claire’s pleas. 

“Your both sorry huh?” Slowly stopping his hands movements. 

“Yes.” 

Both girls nodded eagerly in unison. 

“Ok then. If you’re really sorry.” He smiled dropping down on the bed next to Amé. “But I think I need one thing to show you’re both really sorry.” 

“Is it ice-cream?” Amé sat up excitingly. 

“No. It’s something even better than ice-cream.” Owen held his head up in thought. 

“Chocolate?” she guessed again. Claire watched in fondness at the little girls enraptured attention, listing all her favourite foods. 

“Nope.” he shook his head, tucking his hands behind his head. 

“Ok, what is it babe?” Claire took the bait, playing along. 

Owen winked at her. 

“A kiss from my two favourite girls.” patting both cheeks in preparation. 

Claire fondly rolled her eyes, while Amé crossed her arms. 

“That’s not better than ice-cream.” she pouted. 

“It is for me baby.” 

Owen expectantly patted his left cheek again, indicating for Amé to kiss it. The little girl of course obliged, leaning over and pecking her dad’s cheek lightly. Owen smiled at his daughter as she hopped off the sofa, grumbling  
about how a kiss wasn’t better than ice-cream. 

“Your turn gorgeous.” 

Claire smiled slyly at him, biting her lower lip. 

Crawling over to him slowly, Claire threw her red hair over one shoulder trying to tease him. And it worked, watching as he gulped heavily. 

“Shame it’s only one kiss.” she murmured while towering over Owen’s form. “Because you look very appetising like this.” 

His breath stuttered. 

“Doesn’t have to be just one.” Looking at her in pure fascination. 

Claire leant down so their heads were inches from each other, after quickly checking to make sure Amé was occupied with her toys. 

Before Owen could blink, Claire pecked his lips in a brief kiss. She didn't linger as she hopped over him to walk away from the sofa. She heard Owen groan from where he was currently lying, making her laugh as she walked in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Babeeeee.” he groaned. 

“Come on grumpy.” 

*** 

Claire had done a lot of travelling during her career so far. 

Being the Chief operations officer at a successful law firm includes a lot of travelling, especially across the country. Masrani Corp have a lot of clients who have headquarters around the country, resulting in Claire making monthly trips to somewhere in America. 

But she’d never been to Maine. 

Driving with Owen and Amé through the winding roads of Camden surrounded by miles of green forests, was incredibly peaceful. The light summer breeze wafting through Owen’s open window had reminded Claire of her dad’s truck, when he’d take herself and Karen on evening drives through Madison. 

They were some of her favourite memories. 

Her Dad relaxed. 

She always treasures those memories. 

Owen had suggested they go and get some groceries as there was nothing in his refrigerator expect a jar of pickles and some ketchup. 

After they’d all had a quick wash and a change of clothes, they’d clambered into Owen’s truck and left for the town centre. 

Amé had chatted away to Claire throughout the fifteen-minute drive, explaining every building and road they came across. Owen had amusingly corrected his daughter on occasion when she’d mispronounced something or incorrectly named a local building. 

However, Claire had listened intently to Amé’s explanations. Content to just listen to the little girls' ramblings and feel Owen’s hand warming her thigh. 

They were currently walking around the town’s local grocery store, finding some bits and pieces for the next few days. 

“You fancy pasta tonight?” Owen called from further down the aisle. 

Claire was currently carrying Amé on her hip as she excitingly pointed out her favourite chips. 

“Yeah, pasta sounds perfect.” she smiled at him, helping Amé grab a bag of Cheetos off the shelf. 

“Daddy, can I have these please.” Amé asked, jumping down from Claire’s arms to run up to her dad. He turned around from where he was examining different types of pasta, to observe his daughter’s snack choice. 

“Of course, you can baby. Pop them in the cart.” Gesturing to the red cart sitting a few feet away. Amé did a quick twirl around, before skipping towards the shopping cart. 

Claire was about to ask Owen what else they needed to buy, when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. 

Since she’d landed, she’d been checking her phone more regularly as her holiday was nearly finished and she wanted to try and get back on track slowly. But her work knew not to bother her for another three days. 

So, who was calling her? 

For a dread filled minute, her mind went to Josh. 

As he always seemed to call when she was finally feeling good. 

But when she took her phone from her pocket, she saw her sister’s name flashing on her screen. 

She immediately thought it was odd, as her sister and her weren’t very close anymore. 

They rarely saw each other and when they did, it was for brief visits. She’d only spoke to her over text three months ago and even then; it was a picture of Gray and Zach on vacation in Mexico. 

With Claire’s work and Karen’s two boys, their lives had slowly fallen out of sync. 

Although it hadn’t always been this way. 

Growing up they were really close. 

Always playing together or going on adventures around their town together. 

Claire being the youngest had always looked up to her older sister. 

Karen was the sociable one. 

The popular one with everyone in her grade. Always got invited to all the parties, always had boys chasing her. 

She was the girl everyone wanted to be. 

Claire had always envied the ease she had in talking to people. No matter who it was, people fell in love with Karen wherever they went. 

It was frustrating. 

Especially when growing up Claire had been called nerd and freak, just because she loved school and wanted to create a successful career for herself. 

But no one understood that. 

Karen had always tried to get Claire into the party scene but she had never enjoyed it. 

She’d even set Claire up on dates once. However, they all ended up either getting bored of her frigidness or thought she was weird. 

Yet, they remained close all through high school. 

But when Claire was nineteen and studying hard at college, her Dad was diagnosed with cancer. 

That’s when things took a turn for the worst. 

When Karen chose her mother over Claire. 

When their Dad eventually died two years later, she not only lost her father that day but her mother and sister as well. 

So, as she stared down at her phone now, she was tempted to ignore it. 

But she knew Karen would never call her out of the blue like this unless something had happened. 

Whether it was to do with her mom, or the boys, she wasn’t sure. 

She had to answer it. 

“Baby, I’ve just got to take this.” 

She called down the aisle, indicating with her phone so he knew what she was talking about. 

He glanced up from talking to Amé near the food cart and smiled at her, waving with his hand for her to answer it. 

“We’ll be in the next aisle” he winked. Taking Amé’s hand and pushing the cart into the aisle next to hers. 

Claire smiled at Owen allowing her some privacy to take the call. He was so thoughtful of feelings all the time, it shocked her. 

She looked back down at the phone still ringing, taking a deep breath she pressed accept. 

“Hello?” 

“Claire-bear?” Her sister sniffed. 

“Karen? You ok?” 

“Not really.” 

Her sister was crying. 

“What’s wrong?” Claire demanded urgently. “Is it the boys?” 

“No no” Karen soothed quickly. “They’re ok, I just...” 

She paused. 

“Is it mom?” Claire whispered. 

Karen took a deep breath into the phone before speaking. 

“Mom’s fine Claire.” 

She paused again. 

“Ok then. Well, what’s wrong then?” 

Claire waited for Karen to talk. 

She obviously wanted to talk about it otherwise she wouldn’t have called her sister who she hadn’t spoken to on the phone in nearly four months now. 

“It’s Scott.” 

“What about him?” 

“He... He cheated on me.” 

Claire’s heart stopped. 

She stared straight ahead, unblinking. 

Missing the old man behind her trying to see past her body blocking the packets of rice. 

“Excuse me Miss.” 

Claire whipped around, startled. 

“Sorry.” she whispered, walking quickly down the aisle. 

“Did you hear me Claire?” Karen said. 

“Yes, I did, sorry I was just... Woah Karen I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah, me too.” she laughed wetly. 

“How’d you find out?” Imaging horrifying images of her sister walking in on Scott in bed with another woman. Or worse still, Gray finding his dad kissing someone from work who wasn’t his mom. 

“I saw a message on his phone.” her voice cracking. Claire hadn’t heard her sister so upset since their dad passed away. 

It was unsettling. 

“Karen, that’s horrible. Did you confront him?” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone, except for Karen’s sniffing. 

“Karen?” Claire pushed. 

“No I... I haven’t.” 

Confusion filled Claire’s head, looking around to check she was alone in the aisle. 

“When did you find out?” 

“This morning. He took Gray and Zach to school and left his phone on the table.” Claire could hear she was full on crying now. “It kept buzzing so I thought it might be work or his mother, so I glanced at it. I can’t believe he did  
this Claire, sixteen years and two kids and he goes and does this.” Karen shouts in frustration. 

“Ok, Karen breathe.” she soothes her older sister. “Where are you right now?” 

“Upstairs. The boys are playing video games in the lounge. I was waiting for Scott to get back from work but, he hasn’t come home yet.” she sobs. 

Anger flares in Claire’s lower stomach, has he really gone to meet another woman when the mother of his two children is at home waiting for him. 

“Well when he gets home, you need to confront him about it Karen. He can’t get away with this. I mean, how frequently has this happened?” 

Her sister was quietly sobbing into the phone, obviously trying to avoid the boys hearing. 

“I don’t know. There were quite a few messages, going back weeks.” 

“That’s the answer you need.” 

Claire politely moved out of the way for a mother pushing a trolley with two toddlers sitting in it. Smiling at the babies, Claire walked further into the grocery store. She looked around to see if she could see Owen anywhere. 

But the Grady’s were nowhere to be seen. 

“I don’t know if I can do it Claire.” 

Claire stopped walking. 

“Do what.” she pushed. 

Silence. 

“Leave him.” 

Claire gaped. 

“Of course, you can! He’s been cheating on you Karen.” Claire spoke vehemently. “You can’t be serious.” 

“If I just tell him it has to stop, maybe he’ll be really sorry.” 

“Karen don’t be ridiculous. Where’s your self-respect, you need to leave him.” 

“Claire, I have two children. It’s not as simple as that. I’m not like you, I have responsibilities here, I can’t just up and leave. Start over somewhere.” she spat. 

Claire ignored the jab, knowing her sister was hurting a lot. 

“I’m just saying you can’t let him disrespect you like this Karen.” she said calmly. Claire was unknown to her staring at a row of cookies. Head titling to the side as she tries to reason with her thirty-six-year-old sister. 

“It could still work. He loves me I know he does.” Claire could hear Karen moving around, properly standing up in denial. “And he adores the boys, he’d never want to put them through a divorce.” 

“Karen do you hear yourself. This wasn’t a one-time mistake; you’ve already said the texts were going back weeks.” Claire started to raise her voice at her sister. Not understanding why, she was being so blind to the truth. 

“I love him Claire. I don’t think I could just leave a fifteen-year marriage behind.” her voice hoarse with emotion. “Anyway, mom and dad did it.” 

Claire snapped. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Come on Claire, it’s been twelve years. Dad knew how much mom loved him really-” 

“Dad was sick Karen! That is not the same situation.” 

“She was lonely Claire, don’t be so naïve. She loved-” 

“Stop!” Claire seethed. 

She suddenly became very aware that she was still standing in a grocery store, surrounded by people milling around looking for the items on their lists. 

She took a deep breath. 

“Karen I’m really sorry this has happened to you. I truly am. But if you ever try to justify what mom did again. That will be it for us.” Claire spoke dangerously low, used to this argument they’ve had for the last ten years. 

“I’m not justifying it; I’m just trying to say there are other ways to look at the situation.” she whispered. 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Fine ignore the issue as usual.” Karen sighed. 

Claire laughed humourlessly into the phone. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re the one about to ignore the fact your husband has been sleeping with someone else for weeks. And you want to tell me I’m ignoring the issue?” 

Karen didn’t respond. Claire could just hear her breathing quietly. 

“When did this happen?” she finally spoke. 

Claire furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Scott?” 

“No, us.” 

Wasn’t that the question. 

Claire swallowed heavily. 

“When you chose mom over me and Dad.” 

She could feel Karen about to argue about how things were complicated and she never chose their mother over her sister, but they were interrupted by an excited-four-year old. 

“CLAIREY! LOOK! 

She whipped around to find Amé charging towards her with a tub of what looked like ice-cream in her hand. 

Suddenly Claire’s stomach dropped at the thought of her sister knowing about Owen and Amé. 

Not that she was in anyway embarrassed about them. 

Far from it. 

But every time her sister and mom came back in her life, all they did was criticise her. They seemed to love ruining any bit of happiness she found. 

Ironically her sister had loved Josh, the one time she met him. 

What does that say? 

Amé collided with Claire’s legs. 

Arms stretched up towards Claire’s torso indicating for Claire to pick her up. 

Claire smiled brightly down at the little one, her mood instantly lifted. She ran a hand through Amé ‘s dirty blonde hair, twirling a ringlet around her finger. 

“Look, they have a new flavour Ben and ferry’s” she beamed up at Claire, hands still grabbing at Owen’s hoodie that Claire was wearing. 

“Ben and Jerry’s hunny.” Claire whispered, covering her phone with her hand. 

“Who’s that Claire?” Karen asked, curiosity seeping into her voice. 

“Uh... No one.” Claire put a finger to her lips, smiling at Amé. “Look Karen I’ve got to go. I’ll call you when I'm home.” 

“Where are you anyway? Are you at work?” 

“No, I’m just out.” 

“Clairey, up!” Amé jumped up and down. 

“Is that a kid?” 

“Bye Karen.” 

Claire hung up. 

She pocketed her phone before bending down to pick Amé up. She slung her onto her hip and secured and arm around her lower back to support her. 

“Hey sweetie.” 

“Look. It’s chewee and cookies. Daddy, says you have to pick the ice-cweam flavour” She shoved the cold tub of ice-cream into Claire’s face. 

Claire glanced at the label. 

“Cherries and cookies baby.” she explained. “I get to pick the ice-cream?” She gasped, hand over her heart in honour. 

Amé nodded. 

“I am honoured.” 

Leaning forward Claire pecked Amé’s cheek before walking down the aisle to try and find her boyfriend. 

“Pick this one Claire, it looks yummy.” 

“Mmmm do you think?” 

“Uh huh, pweaseeeee” she grabbed a handful of Claire’s auburn hair and twirled it round in her tiny fists. 

“Ok then, I trust you.” she winked. 

As they turned into the frozen food aisle, Claire immediately spotted Owen at the far end talking to an elderly lady. He was laughing at something she’d said, currently reaching into the giant freezers. 

As the two girls neared Owen, Amé wiggled trying to get down. So, Claire bent down to place her gently on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she shot off down the remaining aisle. 

“Daddy, Claire wants this one.” 

Owen turned round to see his daughter peer over the edge of the cart. 

“Did she want that one, or did you baby?” He looked at her, knowing smirk on his face. 

“She did.” 

“Mmmm” Owen hummed. 

Owen had still not noticed Claire also walking towards him, so she took the opportunity to run a hand up his back in greeting. 

“I think it’s a good choice.” 

Owen turned around at the sound of her voice. 

“Well if you picked it, I'm sure it is.” he smiled warmly. 

“I've learnt recently ice-cream is an important choice.” Wrapping her arm around his lower back, hand running lightly on the skin exposed at the hem of his t-shirt. 

Owen leant down to peck her lips in a short kiss. Sighing in contentment when they pulled apart. 

He suddenly straightened up slightly but still kept an arm around her shoulders. 

“Joyce, this is my girlfriend Claire.” 

Claire suddenly remembered the old woman Owen had been talking to before she interrupted. 

She stuck her hand out. 

“Hello.” she said slightly shyly. 

The lady had kind eyes, with grey hair piled on top of her head. She was wearing a thin sweater with black cats sown on the front. She was very small, only reaching Owen’s mid-arm but didn’t look frail. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Gently shaking Claire’s hand. “She’s even prettier than you described Owen. Shame on you.” 

Claire blushed. 

Had he already talked about her to people? 

She’d only been on the phone for ten minutes. 

She was truly so lucky. 

“My mistake” Owen smiled. 

“Owen tells me you’re from the city darling.” Joyce inquired. 

“Uh yeah, I’ve been in New York for nine years now.” She self-consciously tugged at the bottom of Owen’s navy hoodie he’d given her to wear to the store. Knowing she always gets cold. 

“And what is it you do?” 

“I work at a law firm.” she admitted, interlacing her fingers with Owen’s. 

“And how did you meet Owen here?” 

Claire coughed. 

Owen could sense her unease about talking about herself, so he chuckled at Joyce. 

“Alright Joycie, this ain’t an interrogation.” He teased the older woman, showing Claire that he knew this woman well enough to joke with her. 

“I’m just interested boy. Haven’t ever seen you this happy before, is it wrong I want to know the woman that caused you to smile like this?” 

It was Owen’s turn to blush now. 

Claire took the opportunity to compliment him. 

“Owen’s actually the one who’s an expect at making people smile.” she smiled lovingly up at him. 

Owen looked down at her in awe, pulling her tighter against him. 

“Joyce, have you had this ice-cweam before?” 

Amé had obviously lost interest in the adult's conversation as she had now found a brand-new ice-cream flavour and was holding it up to Joyce to show her. 

“You and your ice-cream Miss Grady.” Joyce laughed. 

Amé smiled at the woman’s words. 

“Right Joycie, we’ve got to finish our shopping before Amé starts eating the ice-cream.” Owen started pushing the cart forward, arm still wrapped around Claire’s shoulders. 

She loved how Owen kept their bodily contact no matter the circumstances. She’d always been very touchy feeling with past boyfriends, but they’d always called her clingy. 

She had finally found a guy who loved the contact as much as she did. 

“Ok loves, will I be seeing Miss Grady on Monday?” the lady ruffled Amé’s curls. 

“If that’s still ok with you Joycie?” 

“Of course. I love seeing the little ball of energy.” 

“Ok awesome. I’ll drop her round at nine.” he winked at the older woman. “See ya then Joyce.” 

“Bye dears. Lovely to meet you Claire.” she patted Claire’s arm as she passed with her own cart. 

“Bye Joyce.” Claire smiled sweetly. 

The group walked on towards the checkout area with Amé skipping ahead of them. She was still holding on to the ice-cream which Claire thought will probably be mush by now. 

“She was sweet.” Claire whispered. 

Owen nodded. 

“Joycie’s the best. She babysits Amé when I’m at work and Amé doesn’t have preschool.” He explained as he manoeuvred the cart around a corner. 

Claire laughed at Owen’s stubbornness. His arm still draped over her shoulder. 

“Babe you know you can have your arm back.” 

He turned to her with a pout. 

“No way. I like touching you.” 

Claire giggled into his shoulder. 

“You’re silly.” 

“You mean sexy” 

Claire leaned back to give him a once over. 

“Definitely sexy.”


	4. This Little Ole' Town Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today guys! 
> 
> Have a lot of work to get on with next week so probably won't get around to posting. 
> 
> But we will see. 
> 
> For all of you who wanted some protective Owen, get ready.
> 
> Thanks for all the love 
> 
> 💕

Claire should feel guilty. 

She hung up on her sister after she’d found out her husband was having an affair. 

There should be guilt there. 

But there wasn’t. 

Claire felt far too light to let anything pull her down. 

Playing iSpy in the car as they drove towards Owen’s mechanic shop was far too entertaining. 

Amé had suggested it on the drive out of the grocery store carpark. Squealing about how they finally had three players, so the game would be more fun. 

“Road” 

“Nope” Amé shook her head. 

“Uh, rocks?” Claire guessed. 

“No.” Amé shook her head from the backseat. 

“I don’t know.” Owen huffed. “Baby girl can you definitely see it?” 

“Yes Daddy.” she giggled. 

Owen gave Claire a sideways look, briefly explaining that they might not be able to actually see what she’s thinking of. 

“Ok sweetie. Can I have a clue?” Claire called over her shoulder. 

Claire could see in the rear-view mirror that Amé was trying to decide whether to help them or not. 

“Ok. But only a little one.” Holding up her fingers to make a small gesture, resulting in Claire hiding a smile behind her hand. 

“Ok, a little one.” 

“It is really pwetty” she said. 

“Pretty?” Owen questioned, whilst indicating to turn down a small side road. 

“Is it a rose?” Claire said, pointing to a bunch of flowers outside someone's house as they drove down a narrow country lane. 

“No not a flower Clairey.” 

“Mmmm is it the rocky road chocolate bar I bought?” Owen questioned. 

“No Daddy.” 

“How is that pretty?” Claire turned towards Owen in the driver's seat, eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Coz, it’s pretty darn tasty!” he exclaimed in defence. 

Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Do you give up?” the little girl squealed from the back, delight written all over her face. 

“I guess we do baby.” Owen smiled. 

“It’s red hair. Like Claire’s.” 

Claire felt her heart burst with love for this sweet child. Immediately dismissing that technically red hair was two words. 

She felt truly touched. 

“I can’t disagree with you there Amee.” Owen smirked, reaching over for Claire’s hand. 

“That’s really sweet of you sweetie.” 

She turned around in her seat to catch Amé’s eyes, smiling at her softly. 

Amé seemed oblivious to how much her words had meant to Claire, instead she started clapping her hands. 

“I won!” 

Both adults started clapping too. 

“Ok ladies, we’re here.” 

Owen pulled into a large open space with just dusty ground and sparsely populated areas of grass. There was a smallish building standing next to the carpark, with metal slabs covering the roof and sides. 

There was a large sign across the top of the shop which read, Hoskins Tyres. 

When Owen had suggested dropping by his work to give his friend Barry a bottle of port to say thanks for house sitting, Claire had been nervous. 

This would be the first time she was meeting one of Owen’s close friends. 

What if he didn’t like her? 

What if he thought Owen could do better. 

In all honesty Claire wasn’t the most obvious choice for Owen. 

He was from a small country town; she was from the big city. 

Owen had a little girl; Claire couldn’t even keep a plant alive. 

Owen lived a calm and quiet life, Claire spent most of her time having business meetings at the Ivy or visiting client's mansions in upstate New York. 

She wasn’t exactly the obvious choice for him. 

But none of that seemed to matter to Owen, so she’d hoping Barry felt the same way. 

“Daddy, can I go on the swing?” Amé squealed from her car seat, pointing at a tyre swing hanging from a tree near the shop. 

“Of course, you can baby.” Owen hopped out of his side, walking around to open Amé’s door. “Just remember no standing on it this time ok?” Reaching in to unbuckle his daughter and lift her out of the car. 

“I prowmise.” She said earnestly. 

Once Owen was assured, she understood he placed her on her feet, before the four year old took off towards the swing. 

Claire heard Owen chuckle at his daughter’s energy. 

Claire felt slightly sick. 

Nerves making her leg bounce. 

She pulled the mirror above her head down, giving her face a once over. Her eyebrows furrowed at the lack of makeup she currently had on. 

She should have out some mascara on. And maybe concealer on her under eyes. 

Josh’s mother had always commented on her pale complexion. 

Or was that Josh? 

She couldn’t really remember. 

Those visits to his parents' home will always haunt her. 

Trying to please two ridiculously entitled people, who never liked her in the slightest. 

The amount of times she’d dreaded the drive up to the Hamptons. Josh explaining how she should behave, what she should wear. 

Being sick in her bathroom every morning before those drives. 

Nerves filling her from head to toe. 

She didn’t want that to happen again. 

Claire quickly dove into her purse, looking for some form of makeup. The only thing she could find was a pink shiny lip gloss and an eyebrow pencil. Suddenly unable to remember the last time she’d worn something more drastic  
since meeting Owen. 

Nonetheless, Claire took the lip gloss and started applying a thin layer over her pursed lips. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

Claire glanced to her right, seeing Owen leaning against her open door. 

“Nothing.” she said curtly. 

She could feel Owen’s hesitation before he spoke again. 

“You ok babe.” 

Claire dropped the lip gloss into her purse. Exchanging it for her eyebrow pencil. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

She lifted the pencil to her brow, hands shaking slightly. 

Before she could start drawing, she felt a warm hand cover hers. Holding the end of the pencil to stop her applying any pressure. 

She turned to find Owen leaning into the car next to her. 

“What are you doing Owen?” she sighed. 

“You don’t need that Claire.” 

Claire feigned ignorance. 

“Need what?” 

Owen gave her a pointed look, knowing she was playing dumb. 

“Makeup.” He smiled softly at her. Taking the pencil from her trembling fingers. 

“Owen-” Claire started in protest. But Owen ignored her, putting the pencil back into her purse before sliding into the seat with her. 

Claire couldn’t help but laugh at the move. 

“This seat isn’t big enough for both of us.” she huffed in humour. 

“Mmm you know what? You’re right.” 

Before Claire knew it, she was sitting on Owen’s lap. Her legs laying over his sideways, feet dangling out of the open car door. 

“That’s better.” Owen hummed; face buried into her hair. 

“Don’t we need to see your friend?” she deadpanned. 

Owen shook his head into her hair. 

“Not when you’re nervous.” he mumbled. 

Claire paused. 

How did he always seem to know when she was feeling less than ok? 

She felt herself relaxing into his embrace as he started playing with the ends of her hair, curling it around his fingers. 

Suddenly Claire felt ridiculous for even thinking she needed makeup to meet Owen’s friend. She knew normal people don’t care about those things. 

Owen never did. 

“I’m sorry.” Claire whispered into the quiet car. The only sound was Amé’s occasional singing coming from the tyre swing a few yards away. 

“What for?” Owen breathed into her hair. 

“For always letting my insecurities get in the way of things. It must be so boring for you.” she huffed a laugh. 

Owen broke away from his place in her hair, looking down at her with his deep blue eyes. He raised a hand to her face, stroking her cheek in loving touches. 

“You are anything but boring baby.” 

Claire felt that familiar warmth fill her tummy at his words. But was still annoyed at herself for getting so upset about this. 

“Seriously Owen, don’t you wish I was completely normal.” She sat up so she could turn herself around and straddle him. Now allowing herself to have a proper conversation with him. “No hang-ups?” 

“No.” he shrugged. 

“What do you mean no? You’re lying.” 

“I’m not Claire.” 

“Well I wish I didn’t.” she choked. 

Her eyes started to sting with stubborn tears, annoyed at herself for still allowing Josh to have a hold over her. 

When will she even start to feel herself again? 

Does she even remember who she was before being with Josh? 

“Hey.” Owen tipped her head up so he could look into her eyes. “No listen to me. Everything you are, all the things that make you, you. That’s the woman I fell in love with. All the good all the bad, they make Claire Dearing. And she’s the best, most beautiful, smartest, kindest woman I’ve ever met.” He smiled, quickly pecking her lips to try and make her understand. 

Claire was now crying for real. 

Tears falling from her eyes like a river. 

“You can’t just say that to me” Claire laughed wetly, wiping at her eyes quickly. 

Owen just chuckled before leaning in to kiss her again. 

Claire grabbed the back of his head to keep him there, wanting to show him how much she loved him too. 

When they finally broke apart, Claire ran a hand through his hair. Thighs still either side of his legs, with her back to the dashboard. 

“I love you.” she whispered. 

“I love you too baby.” He pecked her lips one last time. “Right let me introduce you to Barry, who’s gonna love you by the way.” He smiled reassuringly. 

However, as Owen went to get up with Claire in his lap, she grabbed either side of the seat’s headrest, halting his movement. 

“Babe as much as I’d love to carry this on” he groaned in a pained way. “Amé will get bored eventually.” Gesturing out the door to where she was still swinging around on the old tyre. 

“No, it’s not that.” she giggled. 

“What then?” 

“You’ve got um... something on your lips.” 

Owen brought his fingers to his now sticky lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, wiping some of Claire's lip-gloss from his lips. 

“Totally worth it.” He winked. 

“Suits you.” Claire chuckled, swinging her leg over Owen to get out of his truck. She interlaced their fingers when they were both out of the truck, holding him as close as possible. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not leaving you.” He whispered into her ear. 

Claire smiled appreciatively up at him. 

“Bawee!” 

Both adults looked away from each other to find Amé running towards a very tall dark-skinned man, holding a spanner. 

He caught her in his arms as Amé threw herself at him. 

“Come on.” Owen said, while tugging them towards the current reunion. 

“Bonjour ma princesse” Barry greeted. “Comment vas tu ma fleur?” 

Claire suddenly remembered Owen had told her that Barry was originally French. Often flipping from English to French at the drop of a hat. 

Amé squealed from the position in his arms. 

“Bien, tu m’as manqué.” 

Claire instantly shot a look at Owen as they reached Barry and Amé, confusion covering her face. She of course had taken French in high school as well as in college for extra credit, so could roughly translate what Amé said to I  
missed you. 

But how did Amé speak French? 

“Barry’s been teaching her.” Owen whispered in explanation. 

That little girl always seemed to amaze Claire. 

Definitely the smartest four-year-old she knew. 

She may be slightly biased. 

But Claire doesn’t care. 

“Tu m’as manqué aussi.” Barry exclaimed, putting Amé down on the ground. 

“You know how much I hate it when you guys speak in French.” Owen pouted. 

Barry who was clearly used to Owen’s complaining, crossed his arms over his large chest. 

“I’ve been telling you to learn French.” He replied with a thick French accent. 

“Oh, come on, I hated school I’ve told you that. Why on god’s earth would I want to go through it again.” Owen briefly stepped forward to give his friend a bear hug, swatting Barry's hand away from messing up his hair. 

“So, you can understand when Amé and I talk about you.” Barry patted Owen’s arm roughly, making Owen scowl jokingly. 

“That’s it! No more French lessons.” Owen glanced between his daughter and friend. 

“Papa est drôle” Amé giggled into Barry’s leg. 

Claire couldn’t help the laugh that she let out at Amé’s comment. Knowing that Owen will assume she said something other than ‘funny’. 

“Papa is what?” Owen looked suspiciously at his daughter, who shrieked with laughter when Owen scooped her in his arms and tipped her upside down. 

“Daddy!” she squealed. 

“Is Daddy handsome? Was that it babygirl?” Owen gently shook Amé, while holding her by her feet. 

Claire watched on in amusement, seeing Amé’s delight at being held in the air. 

“See brother, if you learnt French this wouldn’t be an issue.” Barry smirked knowingly, eyes finally landing in Claire’s direction. 

“Whatever.” Owen huffed, popping his daughter the right way up on the ground. Her face was pink from laughing so hard. “But I’m not learning French. I’ve got you for that.” He glared at his friend who just chuckled at him. 

Amé shot off towards the swing again, leaving the adults to fall into silence. 

Barry broke it by gesturing towards Claire. 

“Are you going to introduce your... friend?” Barry asked. 

Her palms started sweating at the prospect of having to formally introduce herself, having been distracted with Owen and Amé’s display. Which she secretly thinks was Owen’s plan all along. 

He was so good. 

“Why of course.” Owen stepped back towards Claire. He immediately interlaced their fingers, pulling her closer to Barry. “This is my girlfriend Claire.” He indicated to Barry. “Claire this is my friend Barry.” 

Claire instinctively stuck her free hand out for the Frenchman to shake. But he surprised her by stepping forward and enveloping her in his arms. 

“Mon chérie, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are even more beautiful in person.” Taking Claire’s hand in hers and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Oi, easy romeo. She’s my girlfriend.” Owen pulled Claire back into his side, wrapping a playful arm around her waist. “My cherry.” He said firmly. 

Both Claire and Barry started laughing at his pronunciation. 

“What?” Owen demanded. 

“It’s Chérie baby. Means my dear.” she whispered, finding his cluelessness incredibly cute. 

“That’s what I said.” 

“And she speaks French?” Barry questioned, shocked. “You really hit the jackpot there mon amie.” 

Owen stopped pouting at Barry’s statement, giving Claire a short squeeze around her waist. 

“I sure did.” he smiled lovingly down at her. 

“Wait, how did you know what I looked like?” She asked. Not missing Barry’s comment about seeing her in person. 

“Oh, Owen has been sending me many pictures from his holiday. Most of them were of you or Amé.” Barry explained, taking out a rag from his back pocket and trying to wipe some of the oil stains off his hands. 

Claire turned her head in Owen’s direction, feeling his hands fall away from her waist. 

“You sent him pictures? Of me?” 

Owen looked like a deer caught in headlights, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Now before you think it was something creepy, it wasn’t.” He held his hands up. “I was just having such an amazing time and I usually send Barry pictures of Amé whenever she does something cute. And he wanted to know how  
things were going-” 

“Owen it’s ok.” She laughed. “I'm not mad.” 

“You're not?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “Just surprised you’d want to, that’s all.” 

“Trust me Claire. He hasn’t shut up about you. Kind of annoying really.” Barry teased, hitting Owen on the arm again. 

“Thanks pal. Appreciate the honesty.” Owen replied through gritted teeth. “Please carry on with the pep talk.” 

Claire giggled into Owen’s shoulder, watching Barry gesture them forward into the repair shop. 

“Come inside lovebirds, I’ve got coffee.” Barry opened the door, allowing the smell of oil and car air fresheners to waft out into the forest air. “Mon Princesse, I’ve got cookies inside.” Barry called to Amé. 

The girl jumped off the swing and darted into the shop right behind Barry. 

Before Claire would make a move towards the mechanic shop, Owen tugged her hand. 

“Really Claire, I promise it wasn’t intentional to use pictures without your permission.” Owen looked at her earnestly. 

Claire felt her heart swell with love at his honesty, trying to make sure she wasn’t offended. 

“Hunny I know.” Claire soothed. “I’m flattered you wanted to talk to Barry about me. I don’t mind, honestly.” 

“You're sure?” 

“Very.” She nodded. “But could I maybe have a look at those pictures?” 

“Of course, you can.” He pecked her lips, this time wiping his lips straight away. “Right, time for the ultimate tour Madame.” Holding out his arm for her to take. 

Claire rolled her eyes at his antics, but took his arm nonetheless. 

“Lead the way sir.” 

*** 

The shop was bigger than Claire had expected. 

There were about a dozen cars dotted around the large open space, holding varying machines and tools which she assumes are for repairs. 

There large space as you walk into the shop has a concrete floor, with tall metal walls. 

To the back of the shop is a large open garage style door, which is where the cars drive through when they need repairing. 

The was a small desk to the right-hand side of the entry way, where piles of papers lay in wait to be signed.

“So, this is where most of the magic happens.” Owen led Claire briefly around the room. He pointed out various things of interest but skipped over most of the cars. 

He then led her out of a door towards the back near the open shutter, allowing her to go first. 

She was then met with a long corridor. 

Owen explained that the first door was the restroom, followed by an adjacent door which led to owner’s office. 

We don’t go in there. 

Claire nodded watching as he walked the the end of the corridor, holding the door open for her. 

And this is the break room. He said, gesturing around the spasous lounge. 

Amé and Barry were already inside, sitting at the table eating what looked like oreos. 

There was a small kitchen at the back of the room complete with a dining table, kettle, microwave, stove and fridge. 

Next to the kitchen the lounge area. 

Two large armchairs and one grey sofa sat facing each other, sitting smartly on a red and brown rug. 

It was cozy. 

Owen instantly walked over to where Amé was eating and snatched one of her cookies. She looked up at her dad with annoyance. 

“Daddy’s like cookies too.” Owen pouted. 

She then smiled widely and offered him another one, crushing the cookie slightly in her hand and shoving it into his face. 

“Thank you, baby.” Owen said, accepting the slightly crumpled cookie. 

Claire followed Owen further into the room, looking at the small amounts of personal details dotted around the break room. 

There was a small TV in the corner next to the arm chair and a few potted plants giving the room some life. 

As she got closer to the kitchen, Claire saw that Owen had stuck some of Amé’s drawings on the fridge. Small scribbles with bright colours covering the paper. 

Claire smiled warmly at the sight. 

Knowing how proud Owen was of his daughter. 

“Hey Babe.” 

Claire tore her eyes away from the drawings. 

“Want a coffee?” Owen asked sweetly. 

She smiled at him and nodded, watching as he turned back to where he was making himself and Barry a cup. 

“So, Claire tell me.” Barry put his cup gently on the table, calling to Claire from across where he sat with Amé at the table. “Owen said you’re a lawyer? What's that like?” 

He leant back in his chair, stretching his long legs under the table. 

Claire wasn’t sure how to answer that question. 

She loved being a lawyer. 

In college that was her dream job. Working her ass off to ensure she succeeded. 

But since she’d been promoted two years ago, things had been different. 

When she’d been offered the Chief operations officer position at her firm, Claire had of course jumped at the chance. 

Finally getting recognised for her hard work felt good. 

It also gave her the chance have some power over the men of the office. Who in the past had always reminded her that she was just a woman. 

Or made lewd comments about her appearance. 

Neither of which she appreciated. 

However, to be promoted meant she was taking someone’s job. 

And in that case, it was Josh’s. 

Josh had been granted the job of CEO two weeks before. The elder CEO having retired. 

That meant Claire would be working closely with Josh all day every day. 

Putting her under his thumb. 

They’d been dating on and off for three years before this. Whenever Josh got bored or horny, he’d usually call on Claire to fill that part in his life. 

Always manipulating. 

But when Claire had been promoted by Simon Masrani, the chairman of the branch, she’d tried to break it off with Josh. 

But he wouldn’t allow it. 

Threating to make her life a living hell. 

Which in the end he’d succeeded in anyway. 

So as Claire looked at Barry now, trying to find a way to answer his question honestly, she wasn’t sure where to start. 

She thought sticking as close to the truth as possible was probably the wisest move. 

“It’s very fast paced.” She walked over to the table, sitting down next to Amé. “I love the work, but it’s quite intense.” 

“I can imagine. Not really the biggest fan of the city life.” Barry nodded at Claire, scratching the back of his head. “How long have you worked there?” 

“Nearly six years.” 

“Woah, that’s dedication. You must love the work.” Barry chuckled. 

“Yeah, I love fighting for the people. Especially if they’ve been wronged by some wealthy corporation that need to be brought down.” she said fiercely. 

Owen had turned around now, watching Claire with pride. He put the coffee cup to his lips, hiding a smile. 

“Owen, how did you get this incredible woman to fall for you?” Barry shook his head in mock disbelief. 

“Why, my incredibly good looks of course.” Owen teased, flexing his arms to prove his point. 

Both adults laughed. 

“No, it’s not that.” Barry quipped. 

“Hey!” 

Owen snacked Barry up the side of his head, putting his coffee next to his hand. He then walked over to the chair next to Claire’s, passing her a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you.” She smiled kindly at him, running a hand along his shoulder and burying it in his curls at the back of his head. 

Feeling Owen relax into her hand, made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Owen slung an arm over the back of her chair, positioning him closer to her. 

“Well whatever it was.” Barry started, referring back to the early conversation. “I’m glad you found each other. Happiness suits you brother.” 

Claire saw Owen’s face light up at his friend’s acceptance. 

She can see how much Barry really meant to Owen. Properly because he was the only family Owen had, since his poor excuse of a mother and stepfather. 

Anger flaring in her stomach at the thought of Owen’s parents. 

“Thanks man.” Owen blushed. 

Owen glanced over at Claire winking at her. 

“Amé!” 

The couple turned to find Barry snatching the cookies away from Amé, who’s eaten three quatres of the packet. 

“Baby no.” Owen got out of his seat, walking around the table to clean his daughter up. Black crumbs covering her face and hands. “You know the rules, three at most.” Owen chastised her, taking a wipe Barry had produced from  
the kitchen. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Amé pouted. 

“You didn’t mean to eat nearly the whole damn pack?” Owen questioned. 

“No.” 

“Baby girl, you’ll make yourself sick.” Wiping her hands with the wipe then moving onto her sticky face. 

“I just love cookies.” Amé mumbled grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Amé you need to ask in future if you want more than two.” Claire watched as Owen waited for his daughter to acknowledge him. But Amé kept her head down, hiding her hands under the table. 

“Ok?” he repeated. 

Claire watched Amé nod slowly, seeing her eyes start to fill. 

Barry had busied himself in the kitchen, leaving Owen to parent his daughter. 

Claire wasn’t sure what to do in these circumstances. 

On the one hand she definitely didn’t want to watch Amé cry. 

That might break her heart. 

But at the same time, she wanted to support Owen. 

So, she stayed sitting. 

“Baby I’m not mad, I’m just doing it for your own good.” Owen knelt down so he was a similar height to Amé, running a hand over her hair. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she sniffed. 

“That’s ok princess, I’ve definitely eaten a lot more at once trust me.” He lifted her out of the chair and sat down with her now in his lap. “Sometimes I’ve eaten enough ice-cream to make a snowman.” Poking Amé in the tummy  
releasing an eruption of giggles. 

“And chocolate Daddy.” 

Claire smiled at the pair; happy any major incidents were averted. She watched as Owen looked over at her and winked. He whispered something into Amé’s ear, seeing her nod. 

Amé then proceeded to get off his lap and walk around the table. She put her hands on Claire’s knees, trying to push herself up onto her lap. 

“Hang on sweetie.” Claire soothed, reaching down and lifting Amé up under her arms. 

When the little girl was situated comfortably on Claire’s lap, legs either side of the older woman’s hips and head buried in her chest, she mumbled something into Claire’s shirt. 

“What was that baby?” 

“Daddy said you needed a hug.” 

Claire looked up at Owen who was now talking to Barry in the kitchen. Shaking her head fondly at him but also not correcting the small child. 

“I always need hugs from you or Daddy.” She whispered into the girl’s hair. 

She started running a hand in long strokes over Amé’s dark blonde hair. 

Beautiful waves falling down her tiny back. 

She felt Amé’s body start to feel heavier in her lap, looking down to find her eyes closed. 

Claire felt slightly overcome with emotion. Amé had never fallen asleep on her before. 

She’d carried her asleep before in Greece, but somehow this felt way more personal. 

She felt more protective. 

She looked over at Owen, who was conversing with Barry quietly. 

His face contorted into a frown. 

She wondered what had Owen so concerned, desperate to reach out and soothe the lines on his face. But she couldn’t really move right now. 

After a while, she got lost in stroking Amé’s hair. Not realising half an hour had gone by since Amé had fallen asleep on her. 

“Hey.” 

She felt a pair of hands run over her shoulders. 

Craning her neck up she saw Owen smiling down at her. 

It was a tight smile but a smile nonetheless. 

“Hey you.” she whispered, not missing out on a single stroke down Amé’s hair. “You ok?” Slightly concerned about Owen’s demeanour. 

He sighed quietly. 

“Yeah.” 

He paused for a minute. 

“Just tired.” 

Claire didn’t buy it but also didn’t want to press him right now. 

Reaching up with her spare hand, she ran her nails lightly down his arm. 

His lips spilt into a genuine smile filling her with victory. 

“Let’s get outta here.” He whispered. 

Claire indicated to Amé in question of what to do. He came around to her side, leaning down to gently scoop his daughter into his arms. Before standing up straight, Owen pressed a peck to Claire’s lips. 

She pouted childishly when he pulled away. Pointing at her lips. 

Owen chuckled lightly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Sorry baby, sleeping child.” He whispered over Amé’s head. “Just wait till we get home.” He winked suggestively. 

Claire blushed. 

As they gathered all their belongings they headed for the door of the break room. 

“Where’s Barry?” Claire asked, sad she didn’t get to say goodbye. 

Owen held the door open for her to walk through. 

“Oh, he had a client to see.” They both started walking down the corridor towards the open shop. “He said he’ll come for dinner Sunday night though, say goodbye and stuff.” 

“That will be nice.” she smiled. 

In her peripheral vision she saw Owen stiffen. 

She turned to see what had caused him to react this way and was greeted by the site of another man in the corridor. 

Owen had stopped walking so Claire paced backwards a few steps. 

“Grady.” 

Claire turned to observe the other man who called Owen’s name down the grey walls of the corridor. 

He was older than them, maybe forty something. He had greying hair and a short beard, stomach protruding over his belt. He wore large black combat boots, matching a black t-shirt. His pants were a camo green with sharp green  
eyes to match. 

Something about this man made her feel uneasy. 

And she dealt with arrogant men for a living. 

“Hoskins” Owen spat. 

No one moved for a few seconds just eyeing each other from yards away. 

Finally, Hoskins started walking towards the group, thumbs in his belt loops. 

Claire noticed how his eyes were now fixed on her, clearly giving her a once over. 

She noticed that Owen had not so subtly moved slightly in front of her, blocking Hoskins from her path. 

“What have I told you about social calls at work Grady?” Hoskins questioned, patronising Owen with every word. 

Claire saw Owen’s fist clench, shifting a sleeping Amé around on his hip. 

“I am still technically on vacation, only came in to see Barry.” 

“Well this is a business, not a café.” The man’s beady eyes were still fixed on Claire. Smugly smiling at her over Owen’s shoulder. 

“Yeah well we’re leaving now anyway.” Owen straightened to his full height, taking the intimidation tactic. Even though Hoskins is a similar height to Owen, he is in nowhere near as good shape as her boyfriend. 

Owen reached back for Claire’s hand and went to walk past his boss. 

But Hoskins stepped to the side. 

“Woah there Grady. Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Indicating in Claire’s direction. 

Claire watched as Owen gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. 

He stepped back and fell into line with Claire, wrapping his free arm around her waist. He kept her tightly pulled into his side, but still introduced them. 

“Hoskins this is my girlfriend Claire. And Claire... this is my boss Vic Hoskins.” 

She could tell Owen was trying to stay as calm as possible. 

But he’d really didn’t like this man. 

It was obvious. 

And because Owen didn’t like him. 

Claire didn’t like him. 

Vic stuck out his hand in Claire’s direction, smiling at her. 

“A pleasure Claire.” 

Claire tentatively reciprocated the gesture, lightly shaking Vic’s hand. 

Hoskins tried to lean down and kiss the back of her palm but Owen growled low in his throat. 

A clear warning to stop. 

To Claire’s surprise, he did. 

He froze where he was and stood back up straight. 

Annoyance painted over his ugly face. 

“Don’t go getting your panties in a wot Grady. Just saying hello.” Crossing his arms over his chest, trying to assert dominance over the younger man. 

“Yeah well, we are saying goodbye.” 

Claire felt a warmth at Owen’s clear protectiveness. Not having experienced the difference between possessive and protective. 

She rather liked it. 

Owen pushed past his boss, gently pulling Claire with him. 

“I hope to see you around Claire.” They heard Hoskins say as they walked further towards the exit. 

Owen didn’t stop walking them until they reached the car, quickly opening the back door and laying Amé in her car seat. 

He then proceeded to shut the door and lean against it. 

Claire tentatively walked around to where he was quickly fuming, leaning on the car next to him. 

“You want to talk about it?” She enquired softly. 

Owen ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. 

“It’s a long story.” 

Claire turned to face him, seeing the pain and anger on his face. 

The urge to comfort him arose, stepping to stand in front of him. 

“Hey.” She murmured, tilting his chin up. “You can tell me anything, remember?” 

Owen looked her in the eye. Torn between talking and just getting in the car and driving away. 

“I hate the guy.” 

Claire laughed. 

“Yeah, kind of got that one babe.” 

His lips turned upwards slightly. 

“No, I mean I really hate him. There’s only three people on this earth I truly hate.” Flicking his eyes down at his clenched fists. “My stepdad, him and....” He trailed off. 

“Who else?” She pushed gently. 

“Your ex.” 

Claire gasped softly. 

“Owen-” 

“I know that’s crazy because I haven’t even met him.” He waved his hands around in frustration. “But I do Claire. I hate how he treated you and how he made you feel. It annoys me that you had to go through that.” He stepped  
forward into her personal space, cupping her face with both his palms. 

“Baby, that’s really sweet. But you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve got you now and that’s worth all the stuff I went through.” She smiled tearfully. Still trying to get used to Owen’s sweet words. 

“Still sucks though.” He sulked. 

Claire couldn’t wait any longer, pulling his head down to meet hers. 

She chastely kissed his lips. 

His lips always felt so soft under hers. 

When she pulled back, Owen had the softest look on his face. His thumbs were circling her jaw. 

But a darkness still lay in the depths of his blue eyes. 

Something Claire needed to uncover. 

“What did Hoskins do to you Owen? Why do you hate him so much?” 

Owen let his hand fall from her face. 

Resignation blooming across his features. 

He took a deep breath. 

Falling back against the car with a soft thud. 

The only noise around them was the chirping of the birds in the late afternoon sun. 

The distant noise of cars and the wind blowing through the trees. 

“It all started with him.” He spat. 

When he didn’t elaborate Claire pushed harder. 

“Who?” 

“Alan. My stepdad.”


	5. Know Your Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. 
> 
> I know the world is a little bit crazy right now and I think we could all do with some respite from the current news. 
> 
> I've been writing this chapter for a while as I wanted to get Owen's path which led him to Maine right. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and well and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thank you!

Jetlag was a bitch. 

His sleeping patterns had always been messed up. 

But jetlag made it ten times worse. 

Sleeping had never come easy to Owen. 

Living with an abusive stepfather who had the habit of  barging into your room drunk at two in the morning, tended to do that to you. 

Most nights he’d sleep for around four interrupted hours, before lying awake staring at the ceiling. 

In Greece it had been hard to do anything but lay awake for hours, not wanting to wake his daughter up. 

But now he was home, Owen could slip out of the door and sit under the stars. 

Which is where he found himself now. 

He suspects the two-hour conversation he’d had with Claire is the reason for his alertness. Still recovering from the raw  vulnerability, the talk had resulted in. 

He really is so in love with that woman. 

It kind of  overwhelms him. 

After their talk outside Owen’s truck, they’d driven home in order to put  Amé down for her nap. 

It had been a long day after all. 

Still being on Greek time. 

After  Amé was tucked up in Owen’s bed, Claire had taken his hand and led them outside.

She’s proceeded to lead them to a picnic bench under a large oak tree which Owen had built the summer he moved to Maine. 

It was his favourite place to chill. 

Overlooking to adjacent lake, the harsh sunlight filtering through the tree’s rich leaves. 

Perfect. 

_ “Talk to me” Claire had said, looking at him kindly.  _

_ Owen gazed out over the small ripples in the water, watching as a few birds bopped along the water’s surface.  _

_ “I don’t come out pretty after this story Claire.” He whispered, head still staring out across the water.  _

_ He felt Claire shuffle closer to him on the bench, her hand taking his.  _

_ “I’ll support you Owen. Whatever it is.”  _

_ He turned his head then, finding only sincerity in her green eyes.  _

_ He smiled sadly at her, pressing a quick kiss to her hand.  _

_ “You remember I told you about Alan and my mom. How he lived with us until I was about fifteen.”  _

_ He waited until Claire nodded.  _

_ “Well, when mom finally threw him out, I never really saw him again. Once or twice I would see the back of him around Hawaii, but because mom and I moved house when she couldn’t pay the rent anymore. Alan had no idea where we were.”  _

_ Claire was listening intently to him, rubbing small circles onto his thigh.  _

_ It was grounding.  _

_ “Mom stopped going to work after Alan left. She had fully spiralled, blaming me for ruining her relationship with that asshole. Saying if I hadn’t been so naughty, he wouldn’t have had to punish me.” Owen shook his head in memory. “Can you believe that?”  _

_ “No Owen. It’s disgusting.” she spat.  _

_ “I just wanted to leave. I got a job as a lifeguard on the beach, and started saving up money to leave Hawaii.”  _

_ “How does Hoskins come into all this babe?” She inquired quietly.  _

_ “Well, my dad’s parents lived in Maine. They were my favourite people when I was younger, besides my dad. They were always so kind to me and I used to spend my summers here, playing in the woods or camping with my grandpa. It was a nice change from Hawaii.” He ran a hand over his jaw.  _

_ “My parents would come to Maine with me for thanksgiving, and I’d come for summer by myself. Anyway, long story short, when my mom used to come, she’d visit this one bar in Camden. Sometimes with Dad, but other times alone. That’s where she met Hoskins.”  _

_ “Wait, she didn’t-” Claire stopped herself from finishing her sentence.  _

_ “I was obviously never told; I was only around five. But I wouldn't be surprised. I remember my grandparents treating her different after that trip. Like they knew.”  _

_ “That’s awful Owen.”  _

_ “Yeah. I always felt for my dad, you know he loved her so much. Used to call her tulip.”  _

His lips had turned up at the memory, his dad chasing his mom around the kitchen while making breakfast. His mom’s beautiful blonde hair flowing past her shoulders. 

Laughing. 

Joy. 

It was such a distant memory. 

But he’ll never forget the happiness he managed to experience in his childhood. 

Those moments are sacred to him.

_ “Did your dad like Hoskins?”  _

_ “Nah, hated him. Mom would always disappear in the evenings, saying she was going to meet some friends. But Dad always knew she was going to the bar. With him.”  _

_ “Did he ever go with her.” Claire  _ _ mumbled; _ _ her eyebrows furrowed in concern.  _

_ “A few times. I’d stay at home with my grandparents, but most times Dad liked to put me to bed himself. Always reading me stories, making pillow forts or just laying with me until I drifted off.”  _

_ Owen felt his eyes sting. The memories of what he lost, hurting.  _

_ He had tried to blink quickly to prevent the build-up of tears, but a stubborn tear rolled down his cheek.  _

_ Claire of course noticed  _ _ straight _ _ away.  _

_ “Owen...” She soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  _

_ “I’m sorry it’s so stupid.” He sniffed, wiping vigorously at his eyes.  _

_ “No Owen it’s not. You never deserved all this pain.” Running a hand  _ _ soothingly _ _ through his curls.  _

_ “I just think about how different my life would have been if my Dad had been around. If he hadn’t died.”  _

_ More tears fell now.  _

_ Streaming down towards his chest.  _

_ “He never wanted to leave you Owen. I know that.”  _

_ “I used to hate him you know?” He turned his face towards hers. “When I was locked in that cupboard or being beaten with a belt, I would look up towards the ceiling and tell my Dad I hated him. Hated him for leaving me. Hated him for letting this man hurt me.” _

_ He looked down in shame.  _

_ “Owen that’s a normal reaction. You were confused as to why your Dad would leave you. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  _

_ Claire lovingly kissed his head, wiping another tear off his cheek.  _

_ “I just loved my dad so much and I wish he was still here.”  _

_ “I know how you feel.”  _

_ Owen’s head whipped towards hers, making Claire lean back slightly on the bench.  _

_ “You do?” He questioned.  _

_ Claire took a shaky breath. _

_ “Yes. My father died when I was nineteen.” She swallowed and looked down at her knees. “Cancer.”  _

_ Owen stopped crying instantly.  _

_ “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”  _

_ She smiled.  _

_ “It’s ok. I didn’t tell you.”  _

_ “I always make things all about me.” Owen grunted, annoyed with himself.  _

_ “No Owen. You don’t. You are always so considerate towards my feelings, you’re never selfish. At least I got to have my Dad for nineteen years.” she intertwined their fingers, drawing circles over the back of his hand.  _

_ “It sucks.”  _

_ Claire huffed out a laugh.  _

_ “Sure, does babe.”  _

_ “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Owen said.  _

_ “Same for you.”  _

_ A comfortable silence fell over the pair. They watched as flies danced over the lake, twirling in circles. Owen’s breathing was slowly falling into a steady rhythm.  _

_ “Do you want to talk about it.” Owen broke the silence.  _

_ “Maybe another time. This is your turn.” She smirked.  _

_ “Fine. But you’ll tell me.” He tried not to plead, but he wanted Claire to feel comfortable telling him everything.  _

_ “Of course. No secrets Owen.”  _

_ It was his turn to smile.  _

_ “ _ _ So, _ _ tell me how Hoskins fits into all this.”  _

_ She crossed her legs on the bench, so she was now facing him.  _

_ “Well, after my Dad died, my mom didn’t go back to Maine. She said she couldn’t afford it, but I think she was feeling too guilty. Returning to Maine where my Dad grew up would only show her how she treated him. Especially with Hoskin’s still living there.”  _

_ “Did Hoskins always have the shop?”  _

_ “Yeah. It was his father's originally. But he wanted to retire and move to California. So Hoskin’s took it over about twenty years ago.”  _

_ “How did he get back in contact with your mom?” Claire leaned forward so her elbows were  _ _ resting _ _ on his legs, which were angled towards her.  _

_ “He phoned her.” To try and soothe himself, he started stroking Claire’s back. “It must have been a few years later because we had moved to Hawaii and Alan was already in the picture.”  _

_ He paused.  _

_ “I remember overhearing my mom’s phone call. She was talking about possibly going to Maine and I was so excited. I hadn’t seen my grandparents in over two years.”  _

_ Claire smiled at the fondness in Owen’s voice.  _

_ “But then she started inviting someone over to Hawaii, asking them how long they’d be staying.” Owen ran his palms over his thighs, hands damp with sweat. “Fast forward one month and Hoskins was standing on our doorstep asking for a drink.”  _

_ “How often did he visit.” Claire asked, rubbing his thigh gently.  _

_ “A  _ _ handful of times.”  _

_ “Did Alan not get annoyed? Or suspicious?” _

_ Owen looked up at the setting sun, head tilted in thought. _

_ “I don’t remember. Mum always claimed he was an old friend.” Huffing in annoyance. “ _ _ Anyway, _ _ after a while it didn’t matter because Alan and him became the best of pals. Even Hoskins started slagging my mom off, pushing me around.”  _

_ Owen watched Claire’s fists clench in anger, eyes flickering dangerously.  _

_“Should_ _have_ _hit_ _him.” She seethed._

_ Owen laughed genuinely for the first time since they came home.  _

_ “Wouldn’t have done any good babe.” But he did lean forward and kiss her forehead, to show his appreciation. _

_ “Would have done me some good.” She grumbled.  _

_ He smiled.  _

_ “When mom kicked Alan out, years later, I didn’t see Hoskin’s again. Well not until I moved back to Maine.” A familiar dark cloud passed over his face, reliving the moment he saw Hoskins again after ten years.  _

_ “Was he still living here?”  _

_ “Well, I didn’t think so. His mechanic shop had gone under when he was staying in Hawaii, back when I was thirteen. But apparently he managed to find the money to re-open again.”  _

_ Owen grabbed Claire’s hand and pulled her up from where she was sitting cross legged on the bench.  _

_ “Owen?” Claire raised an eyebrow at him in question.  _

_ “Come on, I  _ _ wanna _ _ show you something.” He winked.  _

_ He started walking them towards the dock a few yards away from where they were sitting. Owen breathed in the familiar smell of the lake, listening to the evening crickets sing.  _

_ It always managed to calm him.  _

_ After work, when  _ _ Amé _ _ was in bed asleep, he would come out here and sit on the dock. His feet dangling off the edge, swinging in time to the light evening breeze.  _

_ Owen held Claire’s hand tightly as they shimmied along the dock’s edge, careful to keep her  _ _ balanced _ _.  _

_ Once they were at the perfect spot, Owen crouched down to sit on the  _ _ edge _ _.  _

_ Claire seemed to understand, as she sat down next to him while looping an arm through his.  _

_ He didn’t speak for a moment.  _

_ Letting the peace of the lake, talk for him.  _

_ “It’s beautiful Owen.”  _

_ He turned to watch Claire gaze over the clear water. The orange sunset reflecting perfectly on the water’s surface.  _

_ This lighting made Claire’s skin glow; her green eyes brighter than he’s ever seen. Not to mention how  _ _ memorizing _ _ her auburn hair looked, the toned of deep red brought out by the sunset.  _

_ She was beautiful.  _

_ The most beautiful woman he’d ever met.  _

_ Inside and out.  _

_ “Yes, it is.” He breathed. _

_ Claire’s head  _ _ turned; _ _ his eyes still transfixed on her.  _

_ “You’re so cheesy.” She laughed, trying to brush off his compliment. But Owen could tell she was  _ _ affected _ _ , by the red colour now covering her cheeks.  _

_ “Some would say romantic.” Puffing out his chest dramatically.  _

_ She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder.  _

_ “ _ _ Mmm _ _ romantic but cheesy.”  _

_ She pressed a kiss into his clothed shoulder, showing him that she was only kidding.  _

_ “Ah oh well,  _ _ good _ _ job you love me anyway.”  _

_ Owen felt her smile into his shoulder. Her hand running into his hair.  _

_ “I do Owen. So much.”  _

_ Butterflies erupted in his stomach. Still not used to hearing her say the words ‘I love you.’ It was still new to him.  _

_ The feeling of requited love.  _

_ “And I you Miss Dearing.”  _

_ He leaned down to kiss her.  _

_ Lazily taking the time to explore her mouth.  _

_ Moaning when Claire tugged at his hair.  _

_ Running his hand under the back of his hoodie she was wearing,  _ _ desperate _ _ for the feel of her skin.  _

_ He felt on fire. _

_ One kiss taking away all the darkness threatening to overcome him.  _

_ Claire was the one to up  _ _ break _ _ their make out, gently stroking his cheek. Her eyes were soft, swirls of green and brown telling him everything he needed to hear without words.  _

_ “Why are you working for that man Owen?” She pleaded. Her face filling with confusion, desperate to know how he could work for a man that brought him so much pain in his past. “Why would you willingly work for someone who hurt you so much?”  _

_ Owen winced.  _

_ Dreading this part of the conversation.  _

_ He has never spoken to anyone about this. _

_ He doesn’t want Claire to think any less of him.  _

_ He isn’t proud of what he did, but he doesn’t regret it.  _

_ “Owen?”  _

_ He turns towards her.  _

_ “Talk to me.” She whispers, her voice flowing in the gentle evening breeze.  _

_ “I got back at him Claire.”  _

_ “Who? Hoskins?”  _

_ He shook his head.  _

_ “Alan.”  _

_ Claire still looked confused.  _

_ “When?”  _

_ “Eleven years ago.”  _

_ He focused on the other side of the lake. Trying to pretend he was talking to himself.  _

_ “ _ _ Owen, _ _ I don’t understand.”  _

_ “After I first enlisted in the navy straight  _ _ outta _ _ high school, I was away for about two years. Didn’t write to my mom or anyone from Hawaii. Only my grandparents.” He sighed at the thought of his grandma’s neatly written letters.  _

_ Still kept in his bedside draw.  _

_ “When I went home to Hawaii, I found that my mom had moved. Left without a note. Not that I was surprised.” He huffed. “She never was one for hanging around.”  _

_ “I’m sorry Owen.” Claire murmured softly.  _

_ “It’s ok. I honestly wasn’t very torn up about it. She’d stopped being my mom a long time ago.” Shrugging at the lack of remorse he felt for admitting that.  _

_ Claire just squeezed his arm, offering him some support.  _

_ “Anyway, I’d been back for about two months. Was crashing at my  _ _ buddy’s _ _ from high school.” He explained, feet swinging in time with hers off the edge of the dock. “I was picking up some late-night groceries one night, when I heard a woman scream.”  _

_ The words died in Owen’s throat.  _

_ Still being able to hear that woman’s cry for help.  _

_ “Owen?” Claire nudged him. “We can stop if you don’t want to talk-”  _

_ “ _ _ No, _ _ I’m fine.”  _

_ She tapped her finger on his arm in uncertainty.  _

_ “Really Claire. I want to tell you.”  _

_ When she had looked at his face for any signs of dishonesty, she nodded at him to continue.  _

_ “I had run towards the side of the grocery store, thinking I’d find some guy  _ _ tryna _ _ rob the poor woman. But I didn’t.” He felt his breathing pick up; his palms started sweating. “It was him. Alan was feeling up this woman, clearly drunk.”  _

_ “He was still living on the island?” Claire  _ _ interrupted; _ _ voice eager to know everything.  _

_ “Yeah. I’d heard a few whispers about him still living there. But I thought they were just rumours. Never did I expect to run into that asshole again.”  _

_ Owen tried to relax his body. Knowing nothing good ever came from him being stressed. And now really wasn’t the time for a fun blow panic attack.  _

_ “Was the woman ok?” _

_ “Yeah, she was scared but fine. The old idiot was too pissed to really do any damage.”  _

_ “ _ _ So, _ _ what did you do?”  _

_ Owen paused.  _

_ That really was the  _ _ million-dollar _ _ question wasn’t it.  _

_ What he should have done at twenty years old was call the police, wait until he was sure the old bastard was taken away in the back of a cob car and gone back to his friend’s house for some beers and late-night football.  _

_ That’s what any other person would have done.  _

_ But any other person didn’t have the same past as Owen.  _

_ Any other person hadn’t been physically and mentally abused by that exact man since the age of nine.  _

_ Any other person might have been stronger than Owen.  _

_ Instead, he had been out for blood.  _

_ “I grabbed hold of him and hit him, hard. I told the woman to run, and not to look back.” He took a deep breath, scared to look at Claire’s reaction. “I watched him lying on the ground, that smug smile still on his face... and I snapped Claire. All I could see was the amount of times he’d hit me, the amount of times he’d made me cry or fear for my life. The amount of times he’d caused me pain.  _ _ So, _ _ I hit him again. And again. And again.” Owen choked the last words out.  _

_ Breath stuck in his throat.  _

_ The memory of pulling his fist back again and again, forever engrained in his mind.  _

_ “And do you know the worst thing? I don’t regret it.” He swiped desperately at his eyes, trying to stop the tears forming again. “I know violence is never the answer, but Claire I couldn’t stop.”  _

_ His head fell forward into his knees, nausea rising from the pit of his stomach.  _

_ “I shouldn’t have done it. I never wanted to be like him, I never wanted to be like him.” His babbling only seemed to get worse as Claire stayed silent.  _

_ Until suddenly, Owen felt two soft hands, peel his away from his face.  _

_ “Owen? Look at me.”  _

_ He was tempted to pretend he hadn’t heard her. Scared to see the disapproval lurking in her eyes.  _

_ But he  _ _ couldn't _ _ ignore her.  _

_ He peered at her, as she was now crouching beside him on the dock.  _

_ “You’re nothing like him Owen.” She smiled softly, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “You’re so much better than him.  _ _ Than _ _ any man.” She corrected herself. “He hurt you baby, so much. And for that he deserves a pain greater than anything you could give him.  _

_ “But Claire you don’t understand. He was in pretty bad shape.” He sniffed.  _

_ “Was he dead?”  _

_ Owen jumped slightly in shock.  _

_ “No no, I would never-” _

_ “Well then, he got off lightly in my books.”  _

_ Owen was shocked by how easily Claire was taking this. Expecting her to be  _ _ afraid _ _ of what he’s capable of.  _

_ “It doesn’t scare you?”  _

_ “Scare me?” She asked, confused.  _

_ “That I can do that to someone.”  _

_ She shook her head sadly in understanding.  _

_ “He wasn’t just someone Owen. It was just some guy. It was the man who burnt you, whipped you, locked you in a closet for hours on end, punched you. He had it coming.”  _

_ A fire burned in Claire’s eyes as she spoke to him.  _

_ He could see how passionate she was about making him understand.  _

_ He wasn’t a bad man.  _

_ He just let his emotions get the better of him.  _

_ “You’re also forgetting that you saved a woman from harm's way. You saved someone Owen.” She pressed a kiss to his palm. “And now it’s all in the past, you need to stop punishing yourself over it.”  _

_ “But it’s not.”  _

_ Claire looked up from where her head was leaning on his hand.  _

_ “Huh?”  _

_ “It’s not in the past.”  _

_ “I know it still stays with you Owen but-”  _

_ “No, it’s not that. It’s Hoskins.”  _

_ His jaw clenched.  _

_ “Does he know what happened?” _

_ “Yes. But that’s not the problem.” he sighed. “After the incident, I went straight back into the navy. Hoping Alan was too drunk to remember what even happened. But I was wrong. Every time I went back to Hawaii, someone would tell me that Alan was looking for me. Always asking where I was. And when things started up with Gabby, I had a bigger reason to stay longer. But that made things risky.”  _

_ “But he must have known that if he reported you, you would report him for  _ _ assaulting _ _ that woman.” Claire reasoned.  _

_ “Yeah I think he worked that out. But this time, I think he was actually looking to kill me. For getting the jump on him.” He laughed humourlessly. _

_ “You’re joking.” Claire gasped.  _

_ “No. I think he really wanted me dead.”  _

_ “Owen that’s serious.”  _

_ “I know. So that’s why when Gabby told me she was pregnant, I knew we needed to move. To another part of Hawaii or even out of the state.”  _

_ “But she left anyway.” Claire spat, anger seeping into her voice.  _

_ “Yes.  _ _ So, _ _ I decided to move to Maine. Start again, keep my baby safe.”  _

_ “I can’t believe he wanted to kill you Owen.” Reaching forward to wrap her arms around him, as if she was trying to keep him safe. “ _

_ “Still does” he whispered.  _

_ “What?” Claire shot back. “What did you say?”  _

_ “When I moved back to Maine and bumped into Hoskin’s again. He told me he knew what I had done to his friend. Knows that Alan has been looking for me. At first, I tried to run, but he told me we could make a deal.”  _

_ “Why do I feel like I’m not going to like this Owen?” She whined.  _

_ “I agree to work for him, for a next to nothing wage and he doesn’t tell Alan where I am. And that I have a daughter.” He spat through gritted teeth.  _

_ Claire didn’t say anything at first.  _

_ Her face  _ _ stony _ _.  _

_ But then she let out a “right” before jumping up and marching back towards the van. _

_ “Woah Claire wait.” Owen jumped up and ran after her.  _

_ “No Owen. He doesn’t get to do that to you. Not on my watch.” she kept up her  _ _ fast-paced _ _ walk towards Owen’s home.  _

_ “Wait, baby hang on. What are you going to do?” Owen chased her until he could reach out for her arm, turning her back towards him.  _

_ “I’m going to find my phone and make a few calls. Vic Hoskins will never earn a living again once I’m done with him.” She seethed, pulling away from his grasp.  _

_ “Claire calm down, please.” He pleaded with her, not letting go of her arm.  _

_ “Owen I’m not letting this happen. Not to you. Not to  _ _ Amé _ _. I can fix this, it’s my job.”  _

_ “Baby  _ _ listen _ _. I know it’s not ideal. Trust me, I've spent the past four years trying to think of a way around it. But for now, it’s  _ _ Amé’s _ _ protection. As long as I continue to do what Hoskins wants, Alan doesn’t have to know anything.” He began stroking her arms, trying to calm her.  _

_ “And you’re happy like that Owen?” She demanded. “You’re happy for him to have this hold over you?”  _

_ “No. Of course not. But until I can think of a way around the situation, it’s all I’ve got.” He said, slightly defeated at the position he was in.  _

_ Something in his tone must have reached Claire’s blinded rage, because her eyes softened and she stepped closer to him.  _

_ “Hey.” Claire raised a hand to his face. “You’re not alone now Owen. I’m friends with some very powerful people and I’m going to get you out of this.”  _

_ “Really?”  _

_ Hope simmering in his eyes.  _

_ “Yes. You won’t have to live like this for much longer.” She smiled. _

_ Owen looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of him and couldn’t understand what he did to deserve her.  _

_ “Thank you.” He whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his body.  _

_ “I’m here for you Owen. Forever.” Pressing a soft kiss onto his neck.  _

As he sat on the bench outside his mobile home, where eight hours earlier Claire and him stood with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Both whispering words of love before going inside to wake  Amé up for dinner. 

The moon painting the lake in a ghostly white. 

He felt like for the first time in a long time, the future might have hope. 

He might not have to live in daily fear that Hoskins will pick up the phone and tell Alan where he was. 

He won’t have to be at his beck and call for any job he was needed for, day or night. 

He wouldn’t have to save each penny he gets, to buy  Amé the new toy she desperately wanted. 

Claire always says that he saved her. 

But maybe all along. 

She saved him. 


	6. Last Night in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluff. 
> 
> Please keep your comments coming, absolutely love reading your thoughts 
> 
> Stay safe x

The evening was warm out. 

The dry breeze cooling Claire’s damp skin. 

It had been extremely hot that day, Claire insisting they take two water bottles on their hike in the Camden forests. 

She smiled at the memory of the day’s activities, as she lay the table outside. 

Walking through  long grass and hiking up steep inclines. Watching  Amé run ahead picking small white and blue flowers and then running back to hand them to her. 

Owen’s hand held tightly in hers as he  helped pull her along through the sheltered woods. 

Claire usually hated the outdoors. 

The idea of getting dirty and ruining her clothes, really wasn’t for her. 

But with the Grady’s, it felt like  second nature.

They’s climbed to the top of a large cliff, peaking out through the thick, green vegetation. 

Owen had immediately scooped  Amé up and  deposited her on his hip. His fatherly protectiveness kicking in as he viewed the drop. 

As Claire stared out over the rolling hills and winding rivers, she couldn’t help but take a step towards the cliff’s edge. 

Just dying to see more of what Camden had to offer. 

Watching the birds fly  overhead and off into the valley, she felt Owen wrap a protective arm around her stomach from behind, pulling her into his front. 

She had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling of being treasured. 

Feeling protected. 

It made a nice change.

After about half an hour of sight-seeing. 

It was time to start the trek home. 

But Claire couldn’t bring herself to leave. 

Owen was the one to tell Claire it was time to go home. 

Taking her hand and tugging her towards the path home.

Only the knowledge that Barry would be coming round for dinner, drawing her away from the beautiful view over the landscape. 

Pouting as Owen slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her head. 

_ “I’ll bring you back.”  _ he had said. 

It had been two days since their talk on the dock. 

Two days since Claire found out, her boyfriend was working for a blackmailing pig. 

She didn’t know what she’d been expecting Owen to tell her. 

But it definitely hadn’t been that. 

The thought of him working for Hoskins to keep his whereabouts hidden from an abusive stepfather, made her fists clench. 

How dare this man hold so much power over Owen. 

She couldn’t imagine the stress he’s been under for the past four years. 

Especially with a little girl to protect. 

Claire had vowed that evening as she lay in Owen’s arms, she was going to fix this for them. 

Whether she had to arrest Alan, sue Hoskins for something or move Owen and  Amé to New York with her. 

She would. 

“Baby have you got the spoons out there?” Owen called from inside the trailer. 

Claire looked across the neatly decorated bench. The colourful plates and napkins blowing gently in the wind. 

There was a large green salad in the centre of the table, surrounded by four plates and four sets of  cutleries . 

Her gaze fell on four spoons at the other end of the table. 

“Yeah  hun , you need them?” she called over her shoulder, reaching to straighten the jar of small flowers  Amé had given her earlier that day. 

Smiling softly, admiring their colour. 

“No. Just making sure I put them out.” A soft voice whispered in her ear. 

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a taut  stomach . 

She smiled at the feel of Owen burying his head into her neck. 

“Is this productive babe?” She laughed as he pressed quick kisses up and down her neck. 

“Mhmm.” He mumbled. 

Claire turned in his arms, bringing her arms around his neck. 

He looked so handsome. 

His curls were freshly washed, falling slightly over his forehead.

His face looked rested and relaxed after the past few days. He had slept through until seven am this morning. He told her that was unheard of for him. 

She tried not to take too much pleasure from him admitting, it was probably the  effect of having her in his arms. 

He was wearing a black button down, stretching over his arms nicely. The sleeves rolled up to reveal his tan from Greece. Blue jeans were covering his legs, finished with brown lace up boots. 

Let’s just say, if they didn’t have a guest due to arrive in ten minutes and a  four-year-old currently playing on the grass. 

They would be in his bedroom. 

“It should be a crime.” She whined. 

“What should?” He asked, running a hand over her bare back. The halter neck of her white dress, leaving her back open to the air. 

“For you to look this good.” She pouted. 

Owen chuckled at her childish behaviour. 

“You like what you see Miss Dearing?” He whispered into her ear, his cocky smile sending goosebumps across her skin. 

“Very much.” 

She bit her lip, knowing it drove him crazy. 

He groaned into her shoulder. Resting his forehead  there for a few seconds. 

“Is it too late to cancel dinner? I could put a movie on for  Amé , that always distracts her for an hour or two.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Claire rolled her eyes fondly. 

“You really think you can last that long Mr Grady?” 

He put a hand over his heart. Fake offence written all over his face. 

“Why don’t you let me prove it to you.” 

He whispered sultrily, leaning into her space. 

He bit her earlobe gently, enough to make her knees quake. 

“Daddy!” 

Amé came running over to them, tugging on his shirt. 

Owen sighed but then pressed a quick kiss onto her neck, before turning around to tend to his daughter. He crouched down in front of his four-year-old, who was currently jumping up and down in excitement. 

“What’s up  babygirl ?” 

She smiled widely at her dad and tried to push her curly blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“Can I give Uncle Bawry his pwesent from vacation?” 

Owen brushed her hair from her eyes, poking her under the neck to make her squirm. 

“Of course, you can baby. Do you  wanna go grab it before he gets here?” 

She nodded eagerly. 

Instead of taking off towards the trailer,  Amé ran around Owen so she was looking up at Claire. 

“ Clairey , can you help me get it? I  wanna show you.” Taking her hand before Claire could answer. 

“Oh ok.” Claire said while being dragged away from the picnic table. 

“It’s in my suitcase baby.” Owen called. 

Amé led Claire into her dad’s bedroom, pushing open the door and locating Owen’s suitcase in the corner of the room. 

Claire let  Amé find the present, gently sitting on the edge of Owen’s bed. She was still surprised by the size of Owen’s bedroom. 

The evening sun was shining through the window to her left, illuminating the bedroom and all its objects in  an orange light. 

“You find it honey?” Claire asked, watching  Amé pulling things out from Owen’s still unpacked suitcase. 

“Yep.”  Amé replied, popping the ‘p’. She held a small dark object in her hands, eagerly running over to Claire and shoving it into her lap. 

Claire smiled adoringly at the little girl’s enthusiasm, running a hand through her hair. 

“Look!” She giggled. 

Claire turned over the object in her hands, looking down at a carved wooden bowl. Which as she continued to examine, she noticed small circular patterns carved into the sides of the bowl. 

“Wow sweetie. This is beautiful.” 

“I picked it.” She stated proudly, jumping onto the bed next to Claire. 

“You did?” 

“Uh huh!” 

“It’s so lovely  Amé . You’re  very clever baby.” 

Claire pulled her into her lap, making sure to keep the bowl tightly in her free hand. 

“Uncle  Bawry always makes bowls. But I wanted to get him one.” Taking the gift out of Claire’s hand, she brought it to her heart. 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Claire said, bouncing her in her lap. 

Amé shimmied around in Claire’s lap, until both her legs were on either side of Claire’s hips. Her feet were now resting on the mattress, with her hands still holding Barry’s present between them. 

Claire was overcome with  fondness with this little girl. 

Not three weeks ago she hadn’t even considered the thought of loving a child. 

Of course, when she was  little, she always thought she’d have children, but as her career took off, things just didn’t seem to align. 

For the past ten years, her  career had come before anything else. 

It was work, work and more work. 

But she’d slowly started to realise that since she met the Grady’s, she hadn’t even thought about her work waiting for her back in New York. 

“You excited for dinner?” Claire whispered into the quietness of  Owen’s bedroom. 

“ Kinda .”  Amé shrugged. 

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. 

Amé had done nothing but talk about Barry coming over all day. 

“Only kinda?” 

Amé shrugged again. Hands turning the bowl over in her hands, clearly trying to avoid Claire’s eyes. 

“Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Claire pried, reaching up to wrap a finger around one of Amé’s loose curls. 

“After tonight, it’s Monday. You leave on Monday.” she whispered, looking down at her lap. 

Claire felt like someone was squeezing her heart. 

“Oh  Amé , don’t be sad. I promise we will see each other again really soon.” 

Claire wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to rest on her chest. 

Amé snuggled into Claire’s embrace. Putting the bowl on the bed next to them. 

“But I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me and Daddy.” she sniffed. 

Claire gently began rocking them from side to side. Remembering her sister used to do that when Zack was very small. 

Usually just  after a nightmare. 

“Baby, I can't. I want to so bad. But I’ve got a job in New York that needs me.” She felt  Amé hold on tighter to Claire after those words. “But your Dad has already said you might come out and visit me. That would be fun wouldn’t it.” Nudging the girl gently. 

Amé shot up at that comment. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. And I can show you around the city.” Claire smiled, wiping a lone tear off  Amé’s cheek. 

“That’s so cool.” She bounced excitedly, throwing her arms around  Claire’s neck. 

Claire chuckled at her sudden change of mood, pleased that she could make  Amé feel better. Not having to look to Owen for guidance. 

“Girls! Barry’s here.” Owen  shouted from outside the trailer. 

Amé immediately started scrambling out of Claire’s lap, snatching the bowl off the bed and making her way towards the door. 

But suddenly she stopped and turned back to where Claire was still sitting neatly in the middle of the bed. 

“Come on  Clairey .” Holding her hand out towards her. 

Claire smiled, touched at  Amé’s thoughtfulness. She pushed off the bed and walked towards the door to take her hand. 

As they walked through the trailer, Claire could hear the sound of Owen laughing. His infectious chuckle which never failed to make her feel increasingly warmer. 

Amé stopped near the dining table and placed the bowl on it. 

Claire gave her a questioning look, knowing she had been so excited about handing Barry his present. 

“I want to give it to him  durwing dinner.” 

Claire nodded with a smile, opening the front door for her. 

Amé ran outside to launch herself at Barry, who was currently standing next to Owen. They were talking near the bench, a bottle or red in Barry’s hands. 

Claire exited the trailer just in time to watch  Amé charge straight into Barry’s long legs, nearly knocking him off his feet. 

“Woah!  Tellement d'énergie, ma princesse.” He chuckled. 

He was right. 

Amé did have a lot of  energy .

She definitely got that from her Dad. 

“ Désolé .”  Amé mumbled, tucking her hands behind her back sheepishly. 

“It’s ok Princess, I don’t mind.” Barry crouched down so he was nearly the same height as  Amé . “But your papa might mind, he  _ is  _ getting  old now.” Winking at the little girl, purposefully stage whispering for Owen to overhear. 

“Hey man! What the hell.”

Owen who had been opening  Barry’s bottle of wine, turned around from the table, throwing daggers at his friend. 

“What? You’re not as young as you used to be mon  amie .” 

Barry bent over, pretending to have a bad back and walking very slowly.  Amé was hysterically laughing, begging for Barry to do it again. 

“You hear that babe?” Owen shouted to where Claire stood, observing the scene. “Barry here thinks I’m old. You don’t think I’m old right?” 

Claire could see his pout from where she stood, chuckling at his behaviour. 

“Hello Barry. It’s lovely to see you again.” She smiled sweetly, purposely ignoring Owen’s question.

“Bonsoir mon chéri. You look lovely this evening.” He winked. 

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question.” Owen  interrupted . 

Claire stopped in front of him, taking  an olive from the table and popping it in her mouth. 

“Oh?” she replied nonchalantly. “And what was that babe?” 

“I said, Barry thinks I'm old. You don’t think I'm old do you.” 

Owen puffed out his chest, expecting Claire to come to his rescue. 

She paused. 

“Maybe a little.” 

His head whipped around to hers. 

“What?”

She looked at him innocently. “Didn’t you know that thirty-two if the new fifty.” Patting him on the back sympathetically. 

He snagged her arm before she could escape, spinning her to look at him. 

“Oh, is that right?” He cocked his head, eyes twinkling with mischievous. 

“Just repeating what I heard.” She said, acting uninterested. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

With that, Owen bent down and throw Claire over his shoulder. The shock of Owen’s actions, released a shriek from Claire who was now upside down along Owen’s strong back. 

“Owen!” She cried. 

“Not so old now huh?” 

He took off towards the swing a few yards away from them. 

For a moment Claire was worried that her dress would blow over her ass in the wind, but Owen had his arm tightly over the top of her thighs, preventing that from happening. 

“Owen put me down!” She laughed in spite of herself. 

“Only if you admit I’m young.” 

“You’re young ok. You’re young.” She wailed. 

Owen spun them both around for a few moments, disorientating Claire.

“That’s right  babygirl , I’m practically a spring chicken.” 

“Well at the moment you’re a giant pain in my ass.” Claire deadpanned, slapping his butt. Luckily, they were out of  ear shot from  Amé so Claire didn’t have to watch her language. 

“Actually, I’ll think you’ll find, you are now the one causing pain in my ass.” 

Claire burst out laughing despite her annoyed  façade .

“Smart ass.” 

Owen finally bent over to allow Claire to stand on her own feet. 

She glared at him, patting her hair to try and tame her now out of control locks.

“You do realise how long it took me to do my hair in that bathroom?” 

Owen chuckled at her tantrum, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You look beautiful.” He smiled genuinely. 

She crossed her arms,  trying desperately not to smile. 

“ Nuh uh. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to be cute now.” 

He shrugged. 

“But you do.” 

Her hands were itching to reach out for him. Her playful side fading past. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Uh... fine.” She stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. “You still suck though.” 

He smiled  smugly , running his hands up and down her bare back. 

“You know...” He whispered. “This dress is a keeper.” 

He pulled back to give her a deliberate once over. 

She smirked.

“ So, you’ve said.” 

“You should wear less material more often.” 

Claire once again rolled her eyes. 

Men will be men. 

“You would be happy if I didn’t wear any.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows while one hand started inching  its way south. 

“No complaints here.” His hand grazed her upper ass. “But not in public, only I get to see you like that.” He growled. 

She hummed in reply. 

“Only you.” 

Before Owen’s hand could get a little too confident, they were interrupted. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Barry shouted. “We are hungry.” 

Owen groaned at his best friend. Taking a deep breath into Claire’s neck.

“We’re coming.” Claire called, pulling away from Owen despite his protests. “Come on love-a-boy, we have a guest.” 

She finally escaped his grasp and sauntered off, adding a little extra sway in her hips for Owen’s benefit. 

She also loved to tease him. 

“God.” 

She heard him exhale. 

***

Dinner was a delightful affair. 

The mood light and easy. 

The food had been amazing, considering Owen was working with a tiny kitchen.

He’d made a fresh tomato and garlic pasta, with garlic bread. 

A green leafed salad with a homemade  vinaigrette . 

He’d even made his own hummus. 

The man had so many talents. 

Amé and Owen had launched into  multiple stories from their vacation, Owen often looking for Claire to add her perspective, which she appreciated. 

Usually Josh would just talk for her. 

Never really bothering with her opinion. 

Barry had asked  Amé what her favourite part of the trip was. 

Her answer had nearly brought Claire to tears. 

Meeting Claire. 

That’s what she’d said. 

Claire was expecting her to say  dolphin watching as she knows how much she’d wanted to do that. Or swimming with fish for the first time. 

But no. She’d said getting to meet her. 

Owen had agreed. 

Taking her hand under the bench and  squeezing it. 

With all the laughing and good company, Claire almost forgot she would be returning to New York tomorrow. 

The place only three weeks ago, made her feel trapped. 

The exact place she had been trying to escape from.

“And then Daddy dropped the whole bowl of ice- cweam on in his lap.”  Amé giggled, leaning towards Barry to  finish her story. 

Claire tuned back in as Owen crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be offended. 

“I’ll have you know Miss Grady, that ice-cream had a mind of its own.” He turned his head back to his plate, sulking. “It also ruined a perfectly good pair of pants.” He pouted. 

Claire hid a smirk behind her wine glass, winking at  Amé when she looked at her. 

“So, Claire, Owen mentioned you are leaving us tomorrow?” Barry changed the subject. 

“Sadly yes.” She reached over to snag a piece of garlic bread from Owen’s plate. “But hopefully not for too long.” 

Owen tried to take the bread back but Claire just slapped his hand. 

“Do you get a lot of vacation days a year. Being so high up in your field?” he enquired kindly. 

Claire shook her head. 

“No, to be honest this is the first vacation I've taken since I started working there six years ago.” 

“What?” Owen and Barry both gasped. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I mean I have Christmas and thanksgiving off, but I was always very work driven. Never really enjoyed breaks.” 

Owen shook his head in disbelief. 

“And now?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She could tell this was a test.

So far Barry had been nothing but lovely to her. 

However, she could also see how much Owen and  Amé meant to him. 

They were his family. 

She could tell this question was important. 

Making sure he knew how much she cared for them. That she was in this for the long haul and not just a vacation fling. 

“I think I’ll be taking a lot more time off in the future.” 

A wide smile spread over Owen’s face at her comment, leaning over to peck her lips in a chaste kiss. 

“Me too.” He smiled. 

Claire blushed lightly, not used to kissing in front of anybody other than  Amé . 

But as she glanced over at Barry, he seemed more  delighted than anything. 

“Will we go back to Greece Daddy?”  Amé piped up, putting down her orange juice and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Maybe pumpkin, or we could go somewhere else next time? Like Italy or France.” He smiled, filling his plate with some more pasta. 

“What about Spain?” 

“Yeah or Spain.” 

The four-year-old shuffled around on the bench, until she was kneeling. 

“Then maybe I can see Camilla.” She slammed her hands down on the table and started swaying from side to side in excitement. 

Owen observed his daughter from across the table.

“That’s a lovely idea baby. But I think you may have forgotten some table manners in your excitement.” Owen gently chastised his daughter, eyes flicking to her knees. 

Amé quickly sat her bottom back down on the bench. 

“Sorry Daddy.” 

“Thank you  babygirl . But I think your idea is a good one.” 

He reached for Claire’s wine glass in retaliation for her bread stealing. 

She puffed out an annoyed breath, flicking his arm. 

“Who’s Camilla  Princese ?” Barry’s warm voice broke through the evening air, poking  Amé’s side. 

As  Amé animatedly explained all about her new best friend who she’d met on vacation, Claire felt her phone vibrate on the table. 

She had been receiving more and more emails since she’d landed two days ago, but as she quickly glanced at the device just to check it wasn’t an emergency, she saw a text from her sister. 

Claire inwardly winced. 

She had been putting this off since Friday.

Really not wanting to ruin her last few days with Owen, over an argument with her sister. 

Even though she’d done extremely well to block Karen from her mind, seeing as she’d texted her which she never does. Made her feel obliged to open it. 

Making sure the rest of the table were engaged in conversation, she quickly opened Karen’s message. 

_ Claire, I need to talk to you. _

_ I don’t want to fight. _

_ I just really need my sister right now. _

_ Call me,  _

_ K x _

Claire felt odd. 

Her whole body automatically stiffening when opening Karen’s message. 

Usually it was a snide remark or  complaint about Claire’s lack of interest in her life. 

She was not expecting that.

Did she really just admit that she needed her? 

She even put a freaking kiss. 

She hasn’t done that for years. 

Owen, obviously noticing her unease, wrapped and arm around her lower back. 

“You ok baby?” He whispered. 

Claire looked up at him, slightly distracted. 

“ Mmm ?” 

Owen took in her sudden discomfort, eyes lingering on her phone.

“Is it him?” 

His eyes narrowing. 

For a moment it took Claire a while to know who Owen was referring to. The sudden hatred in his eyes, alarming. 

But suddenly Claire understood he thought the message was from Josh. 

Maybe her reaction is similar to that night in Greece, after Josh’s unnerving text. 

“No, no Owen. It’s not him.” She watched his shoulders relax. “I blocked his number actually.” 

Before they left Greece in fact. 

Wanting to take away that power he had over her. 

It might make things in the future  slightly difficult, but she would deal with that later

Owen’s lips turned upwards, a  satisfied smile creeping onto his handsome face. 

“Then what’s up?” 

Claire checked to see if Barry and  Amé were listening to their conversation. But  Amé was apparently telling Barry about her trip to the waterpark. 

That kid really loves the water. 

When she was sure  Amé wouldn’t overhear, Claire turned to Owen. 

“Some things are going on with my sister right now. And I haven’t really spoke to her in a while but I feel like I should.” 

“Ok.” he nodded slowly, not really seeing the problem. “Then call her.” 

She bit her lip. 

“I just don’t even know how to talk to her anymore Owen. It’s been so long. And every time we do talk, it just ends in an argument.” she sighed. 

Owen’s hand moved to tuck some red hair behind her ear. 

“Sometimes Claire the hardest thing to do is reach out, but maybe that’s exactly what you two need. To find a similar ground. At the end of the day, you’ll always be sisters. Nothing can change that.”

Claire was once again wowed by this man. 

Always knowing exactly what to say. 

She smiled at him, absorbing his words. 

“Thank you.” She leant forward to peck his lips. “You always know what to say.” 

He winked at her. 

“Go call her.” 

Claire took a deep breath, reluctantly getting up from the table. 

She was definitely going to regret this. 


	7. Can't always trust your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you're all safe and well. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> I have also changed the rating as things get a little bit spicy. 
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments and please continue.  
> I love hearing your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you 😊

“Hello?” 

“Hey Karen.” 

“Claire?” She paused; surprise evident in her tone. “I didn’t expect to hear from you. You don’t usually call me back.” 

Claire sighed. 

She knew it would only take one small defensive comment from her to cause another blow up  argument . 

So, she bit her tongue. 

“It sounded like you needed to talk.” 

Claire was currently standing on Owen’s dock, watching the water sway under her feet. 

The sun had slowly started to set now, the darkness of night slowly starting to creep in. 

She followed the thin dock around the bank, walking further and further away from Owen, who was still sitting at the table with Barry and Amé. 

“I do.” 

Claire stopped at an overhanging willow tree, running her hands through the soft leaves. 

“How are you Karen?” Claire asked softly. 

She decided easing into the conversation about her shitbag of a husband was probably the way forward. 

Karen huffed a laugh through the phone.

“Not great. I kind of feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare.” 

Claire tugged on one of the branches, watching as a leaf fell into the dark water. 

“I can imagine.” 

They both fell into an awkward silence, stretching across the states that separated them. 

If you had told Claire as a small child, that twenty years later she wouldn’t even be able to hold a conversation with the older she always looked up to.

She would not have believed you. 

When had things really got so bad?

“Look Claire about what-” 

“I’m sorry you are going-”

They both spoke at the same time. 

Claire laughed. 

“Sorry, you go.” 

“I was just going to say, I’m sorry about the last time we spoke. I shouldn’t have brought Dad into it.” 

Claire could hear how difficult it was for her sister to admit this. 

Karen had always taken their mom’s side, never backing down from a disagreement about their parents. 

The fact she’s willingly apologising about an argument means she must really want to talk. 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.” 

Karen took a shaky breath through the phone. 

“I don’t know what to do Claire-Bear.” 

The childhood nickname rolling off her sister’s tongue like she called her that every day. Claire felt her eyes sting,  remembering her dad had given her that name. 

The pain in her sister’s voice also shocked her. 

The no nonsense woman sounding so broken. 

A younger Claire could relate to that feeling, the lonely nights wondering if this was all she was worth. 

Being with a man who made her believe she could always be better. 

The possessive hands always on her. 

Sharp comments about her choice in clothing. 

Always making Claire feel trapped in the loveless relationship.

The final straw coming when she found another woman’s panties in their bedroom. 

Finally, she might be able to give her sister some advice which she might welcome. 

Although, she’s not really sure how to tell her to find a six-foot two inches, ex naval office from Hawaii. 

That definitely helps the sting. 

“Oh Karen.” She walked away from the willow tree, taking a small branch with her. Following the wooden dock to the end, she bent down and sat on the edge. Exactly where Owen and her had sat two days ago. “Where are you now? Still at home?” 

“No” she sniffed. “I’m staying at  moms for the weekend.” 

Claire stiffened. 

She really didn’t want to be put on the phone to her mother tonight. 

“Well, that’s good...” she treaded carefully. “Maybe some space from Scott would be good?” 

“I just couldn’t  look at him. I thought I would be able to pretend that everything was fine. But when I saw him, all I could think was how he betrayed me. His family.” 

Karen was out right crying now, the desperate sniffing to try and conceal how emotional she really was. 

“You shouldn’t have to pretend Karen.” 

“I know. I just wanted things to be ok. For the boys.” she whispered.

“And that’s what makes you such a good mom. But you can’t have the boys growing up thinking that what their father did is acceptable.” 

Claire couldn’t help but see the irony in that statement. Her sister being the one to condone her mother’s affair. 

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Karen snapped, clearly picking up on Claire’s double meaning. 

Claire held the phone away from her ear for a minute. Taking the time to trail the stick she’d taken from the willow,  through the water. 

Giving Karen a second the pull herself  together . Knowing how much she hated crying. 

“I’m sorry you’re going through his Karen. I really am.” Claire finally broke the silence. 

The line crackled for a  minute, Claire glanced at her  phone to check the signal. 

One bar. 

“Thanks.” Karen replied, sounding genuine. 

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be with kids in the mix as well.” 

She really couldn’t. 

Leaving Josh, had been the best thing she’d ever done. Finally gathering the courage to put herself first was long overdue. 

Even though she’d been with him on and off for five years, which was hard enough, having a child with the man that tears your heart out and betrays your trust. 

That is all kinds of messy. 

Claire heard  Karen’s voice through the phone, but it was  distorted . 

“Claire?” 

“Yes sorry. I have  really bad signal right now.” She raised her voice, hoping it would help Karen to understand her. 

“Where are you.” Her sister’s voice crackled. 

Claire stood up and turned around. 

She started walking back a few steps up the dock, watching the signal bar. 

“I’m... I’m at home.” 

“In New York?” 

“Yes, of course.” Claire stopped walking. 

Now reaching two bars of signal. 

“You always have a signal at home.” Karen pointed out.

Claire cursed. 

How could she be a successful lawyer but also be terrible at lying. 

“Maybe it’s about to rain here? I don’t know.” 

“Also, who was that little girl I heard on the phone the other day?” 

Claire started pacing up and down the dock. 

Her hair standing on end from Karen’s question. 

“I don’t remember a girl” she replied, nonchalantly. 

“She said your name Claire.” 

Maybe her sister should have been the damn lawyer in the family. 

“Oh, she was a girlfriend’s of mine.” she lied. “Anyway, what's your plan.” Quickly changing the subject, back to Karen’s current situation. 

“My plan?” 

“Yeah you know, short term?” Claire clarified, hoping her sister would drop the subject. 

“I-I don’t have one.” 

Claire looked down into the water. 

“You don’t?” 

“Well that’s usually your area Claire.” Karen sniped. “You’re the one with a new do-over plan in times of crisis.” 

Claire grit her teeth. 

“Don’t start.” 

“I’m just saying,  you're usually the one with a plan.” 

She’s not wrong.

“Do you want my advice or not?” Claire sighed. 

Karen paused. 

“Yes.” Her voice nothing more than a whisper. 

Claire nodded to herself.

“Ok, well I think staying at mom’s is a good idea until you’ve had the chance to properly talk it through with Scott. Have you spoken to him since you left?” 

“No not yet I-”

“Ok well you need to make it clear that you need time. Then maybe you should look for a rental somewhere, give you some space. And of course, if you haven't told the boys already then I think-” 

“Stop, stop!” Karen cried. 

“What?” 

“You’re moving too fast. I haven’t even decided if I want to tell the boys Claire. I don’t want to have that conversation. What do I even tell them?”

“You tell them that you and their Dad are taking some time apart.” She replied evenly. “You don’t have to explain why.” 

“Have you even thought about the fact that I might not want time apart?” Karen’s tone rising with every word.

“Uh-”

“Well?” She demanded.

“No Karen I hadn’t. Because you don’t deserve to be with someone who-”

“Because Claire, I’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about nothing else for three days. You don’t know how tempted I was to just forget I ever read those  messages; forget I knew anything. But you told me that I should confront him so-”

Claire couldn’t believe where that  sentence was going. 

“Oh no Karen. You don’t get to spin the blame on me.” She seethed. “I gave you the same  advice any woman would give to you.” 

“Maybe a woman with two sons wouldn’t have.” Her sister  retorted down the phone. 

“Oh, for the love of... You know what fine. Blame me Karen if that makes you feel better. If you need someone to blame apart from your husband, fine blame me.” Claire threw the stick she was still carrying into the water in frustration. “But don’t bother ringing me again, asking for advice if you’re not ready to hear it.” 

Claire was waiting for the angry reply but it never came. 

Instead she heard the distinct sound of a door opening. 

And then another voice entered the line. 

“Karen darling? Grey wants you to read him a bedtime story.” 

Claire’s blood ran cold. 

Her stomach dropping. 

She hadn’t heard that voice in over ten years. 

The person she hadn’t really seen since she was twenty. 

At her father’s funeral.

Helen Dearing. 

Her mother. 

“Ok mom. Tell him I’ll be right there.” Karen’s hoarse voice replied. 

Claire wanted to hang up. 

Knowing how easy it would be for Karen to explain who was on the phone. 

Her mom would jump at the chance to try and talk to her youngest daughter. Always trying to apologise for the past. 

It would never be enough. 

“Are you ok Dear?” her mother’s soft voice floated through the phone. 

Claire took the phone away from her ear, staring at the red button to end the call. 

She could just end it and go back to enjoying her evening. 

Back to Barry. 

Back to  Amé. 

Back to Owen. 

As amazing as that sounds, she knew how guilty she’d feel about hanging up on Karen like that. 

Even though every conversation they seem to have ends in an argument. 

An argument about things neither can change. 

Anyway, she hopes Karen wouldn’t put her on the spot like that. Knowing how much baggage Claire carried around with her because of their mother. 

She knows deep down that Karen would never-

“Yeah, I’m actually on the phone to Claire.” 

Claire’s head snapped up. 

Every nerve in her body standing on edge. 

She did not just say that.

“Oh? She’s really there?” Her mother wondered out loud, sounding incredibly surprised. 

“Yeah. Why don’t you have a quick word to her while I deal with Grey.” Karen’s no-nonsense voice ordered through the cell phone. “I’ll be right back.” 

Claire knew immediately, this was just  Karen’s way of avoiding the problem. Punishing Claire for giving her some tough love advice. 

The distinct sound of a door closing, flowed through the phone.

And then, there was nothing. 

All Claire could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.

“Claire?” A hesitant voice asked. 

She couldn’t find the courage to answer.

Her mouth suddenly very dry. 

“Are you still there?” 

Tears welled up in Claire’s eyes. A hand slapping over her mouth to stop the sobs threatening to escape. 

“If you are still there... I want you to know that I’m sorry and. ..I’ve heard about your job from Karen. I’m very proud.” Her mother’s voice was calm. 

She’d always been good under pressure.

That’s what her Dad used to say anyway. 

“I’m sorry for everything Claire. I really am. But especially for what happened to our relationship.” 

Claire couldn’t hold the sobs in anymore, one escaping into the night air. 

“I miss you hunny.” 

And that was the last straw.

Claire hung up. 

Squeezing her phone between her hands. 

It was all too overwhelming.

Hearing her mother’s voice for the first time in so long brought up a lot of feelings. 

Hatred.

Regret. 

Sadness. 

Longing. 

Confusion. 

Picturing what her mom even looked like now. 

Had she changed? 

She said she was proud of her. 

“Claire?” 

She whipped around to find Owen waving at her from the  entrance to the dock. 

When she saw him, the dam broke. 

She doubled over with the tremors wracking her body. 

She saw Owen instantly start sprinting down the dock, tripping slightly in his haste to reach her. 

“Hey baby? What’s wrong.” 

Claire fell into his open arms as soon as he was within reach.

“Owen I-I can’t...” Claire struggled to speak with the overwhelming emotion consuming her body. 

“Hey ok Claire. You’re having a panic attack.” He grabbed both her arms and made her stand in front of him. “You need to breathe with me ok?” 

Claire tried to nod but she just broke out into a sob instead. 

“Ok baby, breathe in. And out.” he took a deep breathe in, to demonstrate. 

Claire tried her hardest, but every time she took a breath in, she ended up gasping through another sob. 

“I-I can’t.” She cried. 

Owen brought her into his chest, arms wrapping her tightly in a cocoon. 

“Yes, you can.  You're ok baby, I’ve got you.” He soothed. 

Owen started rocking them from side to side, breathing deeply for Claire to try and copy. 

Feeling Owen’s breathing against her chest seemed to help  regulate her breathing. After a few minutes, it felt easier to breathe slowly. 

“You’re ok. I’ve got you.” Owen whispered over and over again in her ear, continuing to sway lightly. 

Claire focussed on Owen’s arms around her, burying her face into his chest. 

It was enough to block out the demons. 

It always worked to keep her safe. 

It helped with Josh. 

It helps to forget about her sister’s harsh words. 

It will help to forget her mother’s betrayal. 

***

Claire felt someone stroking her face. 

She was only minutely aware of the soft touch, running up and down her cheek. 

Her eyes felt heavy, sore. 

The evidence of sobbing her eyes out. 

She pushed her legs out to try and stretch the sleepy muscles. 

The touch had now moved slowly up into her hair, gently tugging small strands to rid them of any knots. 

She cracked open a heavy eye, fining Owen’s kind face watching her. 

“Hey.” She  whispered , her voice sounding very hoarse to her own ears. 

He smiled. 

“Hey gorgeous.” 

Claire snorted.

“I definitely am not gorgeous right now Grady.” 

He leaned further over her from where he was perched on the edge of his bed. 

“You are always gorgeous.” He said firmly, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Despite feeling slightly self-conscious about how much of a mess she must look like now, she found herself believing his words. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, leaning up to kiss him properly. 

Owen eagerly reciprocated the kiss, grabbing the back of her head to bring her into a sitting position in front of him. 

Claire sighed into the kiss, feeling herself relax. 

Owen broke apart slightly to study her face. 

“You feeling better now?” 

Claire wasn’t really sure how she was feeling. 

She was definitely not in the same state of panic she had been on the dock. 

But she still felt slightly uneasy about hearing her mom’s voice after all this time. 

“Yes baby. Just tired I guess.” She soothed, watching as the worry lines on Owen’s face, lessened slightly. 

He had been so amazing about the whole episode, not letting go of her until she’d stopped crying. Even then, he’d had an arm around her protectively until she’d lay down in his bed. 

Not even letting go when  Amé ran to hug Claire. 

Amé !

The dinner.

They’d been in the middle of a dinner with Owen’s best friend when Claire had called her sister. 

It hadn’t even crossed her mind as Owen had led her into the trailer, leaving Barry to watch  Amé outside. 

Claire quickly looked up at Owen, alarm in her eyes. 

“Owen what about the dinner? Barry had come over. Are they still outside, should I-” 

“Baby  baby , calm. It’s ok.” He rubbed a hand up her arm, trying to soothe her train of thought. “Barry offered to take  Amé to his for the night.” 

Claire looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. 

“I can’t believe I ruined everyone’s night, I-”

“Now stop right there.” Owen said sternly. “You didn’t ruin anything Claire. Trust me, Amé loves going to Barry’s, it’s actually her second favourite place on earth other than here. He’s got Delta, his dog and  Amé kind of adores her.” He laughed, continuing to rub circles into her arm. 

“But what did you tell them? Was Barry upset?” 

“What? No, of course not. I told them that you weren’t feeling very well and didn’t want  Amé to get sick.” 

Claire breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“But honestly Claire, I only did that because I wasn’t sure you’d want him knowing your business. Otherwise I would have told the truth. The one thing Barry is  best at, is not judging.” 

Even though she’d sure Owen’s right, she’d quite glad he didn’t tell Barry the truth. She doesn’t want him to think she was already unhinged.

“Thank you, Owen.” Taking his hand off her arm and intertwining their fingers. “Was  Amé ok about leaving? I didn’t mean for her to have to stay somewhere else. This is her home.” 

Owen shook his head, smiling slightly. 

“Would you stop worrying about everyone else for one second and think about you.”

Claire rolled her eyes. 

“I’m-” 

Owen interrupted her retort. 

“But before you argue. Yes, my daughter is over the moon to be spending the night in an actual house.” He chuckled, looking around the trailer bedroom. “She also gave Barry his present minutes before they left so she was in a hyper mood.” 

Claire found herself chuckling at the image. 

“Now enough about everyone else.” He said, climbing over her to sit on her right. “What do you want to do for the rest of the evening.”

Claire sat up straighter, noticing she was still wearing her white summer dress. 

“What time is it?”

Owen pulled up the sleeve on his shirt to check his watch. 

“About... eight o’clock.”

Claire hummed. 

“Well, firstly I’d like to get changed.” Gesturing down to her dress. 

Owen nodded, smirking at her. 

“Need any help?” 

Claire rolled her eyes, which seemed to become a  regular action when Owen was around. 

“I think I can manage Grady.” 

Owen pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Your loss.” He huffed. 

Claire smiled amused, leaning over to rest her head on his chest. 

“And then, I’d quite like to cuddle. On this bed. In my pjs. With you.” 

Pressing a kiss over his heart. 

Owen’s arms wrapped around her tightly, drawing her further over his body. 

“Now that, I can do.” 

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes. Claire listened intently to his heartbeat, enjoying the silence of just laying with him. 

When she started to dose off again, Owen nudged her and asked if she wanted to shower. 

Claire smiled and nodded, pushing off his chest to grab her overnight bag from the floor. 

“You want some tea?” Owen asked sweetly, walking passed her to reach his closet. 

Claire stopped making her way to the bathroom and smiled at him. 

“Yes please.” 

These small acts of kindness always touched her heart. 

The fact he even asked was refreshing. 

But the fact she knew he would make her favourite tea, just the way she liked it. Was something Josh hadn’t done once in their entire six years together. 

Things like this, made her love this man even more.

Before making her exit towards the bathroom, she took advantage of Owen’s back turned towards her, and  swanned up to him. 

He was currently changing his shirt in front of his closet. She put a hand on his bare shoulder to lean up to his ear. 

“You are my favourite person you know.” She whispered sweetly, watching as goose bumps erupted on his skin. 

Before he could reply, she was gone. 

Grabbing her pjs and toiletries, and walking through the door towards the bathroom. 

***

“I don’t believe you.” 

“What why?” she poked him.

“There’s no way you never got a grade lower than a B.” He stated in  disbelief . 

Claire rolled her eyes. 

“I promise. I worked hard in school.” She shrugged. 

“But never? There was never a test you took that didn’t go your way? Or you just didn’t have time to revise the night before?” Owen pressed, bewildered. 

Claire didn’t respond. 

“Claire?” 

She sighed in defeat.

“Fine. There was this one test.” She begrudgingly admitted. 

‘Ha! I knew it.” Owen snapped his fingers in front of her face. 

“But it was a C, and I was never good at German.” 

Claire felt Owen’s chest moving under her back. 

“Don’t you laugh at me Grady!” 

Owen finally let out a loud laugh which warmed Claire’s soul. 

“I can’t help it. You think getting one C in a German test is bad. But you literally speak every other language around the world.” 

Claire smiled secretly at the praise, but reached a hand back to run her fingers through his curls. 

“Ok, my turn. Never have I ever broken a bone.” 

Owen stiffened slightly underneath her, but still leaned forward to place a short kiss on her neck. 

Their substitute for alcohol. 

“Now why don’t I find that hard to believe Grady.” She laughed, rubbing his thigh. 

“What? So, I was an adventurous kid” He chuckled nervously. 

Claire thought nothing of it. 

Claire was currently sitting between Owen’s legs, with her back to his chest. Her tea was clasped in her hands, along with Owen’s arms wrapped around her lower stomach. 

Owen was propped up against the headboard, with his tea on the nightstand. 

After Claire’s shower, she’d returned to his room to find Owen on the phone to  Amé . Once Owen had told his daughter that Claire had just walked in to say goodnight, she’d squealed for Claire to come to the phone. 

Goodnights were said, with Owen making  Amé promise to go straight to bed as it was already eight thirty, which was pretty late for a  four-year-old . 

Then they’d both just fallen into bed. 

Claire seeking out Owen’s arms, while accepting the warm beverage he had waiting for her. 

In their current position, Owen’s legs were wrapped slightly around Claire’s shins. 

Feeling his bare skin on her legs, made her praise the decision to wear sleep shorts. 

“How many?” she  murmured.

“ Mmmm ?” Owen asked, swallowing a mouthful of peppermint tea. 

“How many bones did you break?” 

Owen went quiet for a  minute; she assumed to try and work it out.

“Um... about two, I think.” he coughed.

“Two?” Claire craned her neck to see his face. “Woah, that’s actually way less than I thought you’d say.” She laughed, oblivious to the can of worms she had opened. 

Owen coughed again and took another sip of his tea. 

“Well, officially it was two.” He paused, playing with the handle of his mug. “But unofficially, it... it was around nine.” 

Claire choked mid gulp.

The minty liquid getting stuck in her windpipe. 

“Nine?” 

Owen didn’t reply. 

Then it hit Claire like a freight train. 

“Oh Owen... Oh my god I'm so sorry.” She coughed, still  recovering from her mistimed sip of tea. 

Owen laughed slightly, brushing the conversation off.

“Hey, it’s cool. I’m fine” 

Claire couldn’t believe she’d been so insensitive. 

Quickly turning around to straddle him, she put her tea next to his on the nightstand. 

She could tell immediately that the conversation had affected him more than he was letting on. 

“Baby, I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I just asked that. I’m so so-”

“Claire  stop . It’s ok. Really.” He smiled sadly. “It was a normal question to ask your boyfriend. No normal man would  allow himself to get beat up so hard that his stepfather broke his collarbone.” 

Owen shrugged quickly, running his hands up and down her thighs. His eyes staying glued to his lap.

“Wait.” Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. “Owen... you didn’t allow anything to happen. You were a little boy. Nothing that happened was your fault.” She spoke vehemently, wanting him to understand. 

“Maybe if I fought harder Claire, I could have stopped it.” He shrugged again, looking towards the window in the bedroom. 

“No.” She shook her head firmly. “You were the vulnerable one baby. That man...” She seethed, hands shaking with anger. “That man was the one to betray that innocence.” 

Owen nodded tightly. 

Claire didn’t want to derail their peaceful night, so she decided to redirect the conversation. 

“Tell me about the two times.” 

Owen smiled at her slightly, bringing her in for a koala hug. 

“Well, the first time was when I was five.” His face glazed over as he remembered the  far-off memory. Claire just sank into his body, feeling his hands run through her slightly damp hair from the shower. “My dad took me to the park here in Maine, and I really wanted to go on the monkey bars.” 

“Oh god, I know where this is going.” She laughed into his chest. 

“But my Dad was chatting to an old pal from when he grew up. But I still thought I could try without him. So, I ran over to them and climbed up to the end of one side.” He cringed. “I think you can guess what happened next.” 

Claire giggled. 

“What did you break?” 

“My left arm. Fell on it. Dad used to tell me he never heard a sound like it.” He chuckled. “He scooped me up and drove to the hospital so quick. I think he actually got done by a speed camera that day. But he never blamed me for it. Never even told me off for going on them damn bars. I think I was in so much pain it  kinda scared him.”

“Poor baby Owen.” Claire whined, pressing quick kisses to his torso. 

“Oh, don’t worry about baby Owen.” He smirked, bringing her head up to look at him. “I think he ended up alright. Got the prettiest girl in the world sitting in his lap.” 

“Do you have to make everything sound sexual?” She laughed. 

“Can’t help it  babygirl . You’re just too damn beautiful.” 

“Charmer.” Claire blushed. 

She hid her red cheeks in his chest again, nuzzling his t-shirt. They both fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the crickets singing outside the trailer.

After a while Claire thought Owen had fallen alseep, his breathing shallow. 

“Owen?” 

“Hmm?” 

Claire took a deep breath. 

“Why haven’t you asked about it.” 

Owen shifted slightly. 

She knew he clocked on to what she was  referring to. 

But he decided to play along anyway. 

“About what?” 

Claire started drawing patterns on his chest.

“The reason I was crying.” 

Owen’s chest sighed. 

“I just figured you tell me when you’re ready.”

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. 

“You weren’t curious?”

“Curious? No. Out of my mind worried? Yes.” 

She bit her lip. 

“Sorry.” 

Owen turned them slightly so Claire was now face to face with Owen on his pillow. 

“Baby, you don’t need to apologise” He smiled warmly, running a soft hand under her jaw. “I was just scared. I really don’t like seeing you cry.” 

“Ditto.” 

He leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, savouring the silence that enveloped them. This was the first time they’d had time to take things slow. 

Claire was going to savour it. 

When Owen pulled back, he had the softest look on his face. 

Claire knew he was waiting for her to explain. 

She wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t want to  talk about what had caused her meltdown. 

“When I was eighteen, my dad got diagnosed with lung cancer.” She turned onto her back to look up at the ceiling. She wanted to get through this story and if she kept looking at Owen...

She knew she’d cry. 

“It was a  rough few months at the beginning. All the uncertainty was killing me. My dad and I had always been close. It was always Karen and my mom and dad and me.” She smiled sadly, feeling Owen take her hand. 

“ Daddy's girl.” He smirked at her. 

She nodded. 

“So, when I found out... I was so scared. I couldn’t lose him. He was the closest person I had, the person I told everything to. I decided that I couldn't go to Harvard knowing my dad was sick, so I deferred my place.”

Owen squeezed her hand as she paused. 

“My dad was livid mind you. He was so angry that I’d done it without even asking him. Thought I was ruining everything I’d worked so hard for.”

“I bet he was grateful deep down hun.” Owen soothed. 

“Yeah.” She nodded in agreement. “He told me he was, a few months later.” 

Claire knew her dad was always proud of her. 

“Anyway, when dad started having treatment, it put a lot of pressure on my mom who was the only one working. She was a dentist back then, on a good wage but she now had my dad’s medical bills to pay for.” She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. “It was a lot.” 

“I can imagine.” 

Claire threw a small smile at him. 

But slowly the smile faded as she knew what was coming next. 

“My mom was very stressed. Karen and I both got part time jobs to try and help with the small bills. My sister was living with us at the time, well her, Scott and my four-year-old nephew Zach.” 

Owen blinked at her. 

“She had a son already?” 

Claire nodded. 

“Is she like a lot older than you?” he questioned. 

“Six years.” She shrugged. “But she was only eighteen when she fell pregnant with Zach.” 

Owen whistled.

“That’s young.” 

Claire hummed in agreement. Especially for Karen who had big plans to go to dentistry school. 

“Yeah. But Scott and Karen paid rent which helped mom out, so it worked out pretty well.”

Owen nodded along to what she was saying, occasionally pressing soft kisses to her shoulder or running his hand through her hair. 

“There was a point where dad took a bad turn. He got a lung infection because his immune system was so low. Which then developed into pneumonia. It was a rough couple of weeks.” She shuddered out a breath. “He nearly died, but somehow he fought it and recovered.” Claire started absentmindedly tracing a scar on Owen’s  upper arm . 

Following the trail of white taught skin over the expansion of strong  muscle . 

“My dad told me one night in the hospital, that it wasn’t his time to go. I was crying and begged him not to leave me again. But he just smiled and said ‘Claire-Bear, it wasn’t my time yet.” She huffed out a wet laugh at her dad’s light-hearted response. “I didn’t pay much attention at the  time; just grateful I still had my dad.” 

Owen, who hadn’t said anything throughout her speech, smiled mischievously. 

“Claire-bear?” 

Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, that is what you took from that.” False exacerbation coating her tone. 

“How can I not?” He laughed, pulling her closer so she was snuggled under his chin. “That’s the cutest thing ever.” 

Claire found herself smiling  in spite of herself. 

She knew full well Owen was trying to lighten the mood for her. 

Take away some of the tension from her past memories. 

She was forever grateful for that. 

“Yeah well, forget it Grady. It’s plain old Claire now.” Poking him in the ribs. 

“ Nuh uh. What if I  wanna call you Claire-Bear?” 

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. 

“I will kick you somewhere not so pleasant.” She smiled sweetly. 

He gulped. 

“Fine.” He squirmed, clearly picturing the potential pain. “No Claire-bear.” 

Claire smiled triumphantly, reaching up to kiss his jaw in good humour. 

“Still love you though."

Owen looked down at her, all humour gone from his eyes. 

He brought her back up for a kiss, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip. 

Claire sighed into the exchange, wishing she could stop talking and continue to something less PG. 

Owen broke away, smiling.

“What happened after your dad recovered.”

Claire’s head flopped down onto his chest.

Hating this next part. 

“Dad came home, not wanting to spend  anymore time in that hospital if he could help it. He still had to go in for treatment every week, but he wanted to be at home with us.”

Claire remembered the days where her dad was too tried to walk up the stairs. Or too sick to eat. 

The amount of times Karen had to sleep in Claire’s bed with her, due to multiple panic attacks, was embarrassing. 

“Anyway, my sister and I had noticed that my mom had become more withdrawn. She was always going out, claiming she had private clients to see at the practice, or skipping family dinners due to drinks with friends. It was weird.” 

Her parents hadn’t always had the best marriage. 

With her mom’s professional drive and her dad’s more  laid-back attitude, it didn’t always run smoothly. 

But her mom had always been around. 

Until her dad really needed her. 

“One night, Karen and I took Zach grocery shopping and we saw her in the car park.” Claire bit her lip to stop the anger threatening to escape. “Kissing our neighbour.”

She heard Owen’s quick intake in breath. 

“Shit.” 

Claire couldn’t help but let out a  humourless laugh. 

“Yep. While my dad was battling cancer, my doting mother was having a fucking affair.” 

Stubborn tears started gathering on her waterline. 

No matter how many times she thinks about it. 

She just remembers the betrayal. 

“Oh babe. That’s so rough.” Owen wrapped his arms around her lower back, rubbing the area. “I’m sorry.” 

“I couldn’t breathe. I felt like my brain was making things up you know? I wanted to go over and confront her, but Karen told me not to. She was kind of in denial. Acting like we weren’t one hundred percent certain about what we saw.” 

Shaking her head at the memory.

“She was probably in shock.” Owen murmured.

“Yeah, I think she was. And that shock lasted a whole damn year.” 

Claire pushed herself off Owen’s chest to sit on the edge of the bed. She ran a shaky hand through her hair. 

“She never let me tell mom I knew.” 

Claire heard movement behind her, feeling Owen sitting up next to her. 

“I would always threaten to, but she just said that it would break dad’s heart. She used to make me feel guilty about it.” 

“That’s not right Claire. You had a right-”

“I know! She is just so controlling sometimes and knows how to manipulate you.” She could feel her voice raising, but she didn’t care. 

Claire was enjoying the anger. 

Letting it consume her.

Finally, being able to explain to someone how it felt to be trapped with a secret weighing you down. 

Like being tied to a rock under water. 

“One whole year Owen. A whole damn year I had to pretend that I didn’t know my mom was fucking someone else, while my dad was dying.” 

The angry tears fell then. 

“I had so many chances to tell him but I couldn’t. There’s nothing he could have done anyway. He died and I never got the chance to... to...” She sobbed, falling forward to lean over her knees. 

But Owen caught her. 

Grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap. 

Her legs slid over his sideways, his arms wrapping around her arms. 

“ Shhh , baby, it’s ok. I’m right here.” 

“He died Owen, he left me with her. And he never knew about what she did.”

Claire was close to wailing now, her body expelling every thought she’d ever had.

“I know baby I know. I’m sorry.” 

“I miss him. So much.” 

“It’s ok Claire. You can cry, I’m here.” 

And she did. 

She cried for  every time she looked at her dad’s face, knowing that her mom was betraying him. 

She cried for  every time she would argue with Karen about what they’d seen, slowly destroying their close sisterly bond. 

She cried for the amount of hatred she had built up against her mom. 

And she cried for the way she let Josh treat her, always  believing that keeping quiet was the best way to be happy. 

Her body cried until there was nothing left. 

Just the shake in her breath and the nausea in her stomach. 

Owen hadn’t stopped rocking them, still whispering the odd form of comfort in her ear. 

After another five minutes of silence, Claire found her voice.

“I’ve never told anyone that before. Not even my best friend Zara.”

“I’m forever honoured.” He spoke softly. 

Claire took another moment to bathe in the weight that had lifted off her shoulders. The amount of emotional baggage lessening. 

She then tilted her head back slightly, enough to find his eyes. 

“Thank you... for being here.” 

Owen wiped a single tear of her cheek.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

In that moment, Claire was overcome with love for this man. 

The second man she’d trusted with her heart in her whole life. 

First her dad. 

And now Owen. 

All she wanted was to be close to him.

She grabbed his head  urgently , kissing him with passion. 

Owen was clearly shocked by her change of mood, but welcomed it nonetheless. 

However, as Claire pushed him back on the bed and moved to straddle him, Owen pulled away. 

“Woah, hang on Claire.” Sitting up slightly with Claire balanced on his legs. “Are you sure?” 

Claire smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

“Yes Owen. I’m sure.”

He ran a hand through his curls, cocking his head to the side. 

“I just don’t want to push you into anything if you’re feeling-” 

“Owen.” Claire put a hand on his chest to stop him. “As sweet as this is. I want you. Now.” 

She watched as his eyes darkened at her words, pulling her close. 

“Ok then.” 

He flipped them over and dragged Claire underneath him, kissing his way down her neck. 

Claire moaned at the sensation, Owen sucking lightly at her pulse point. 

He sat up to pull his t-shirt she was wearing off her body. 

Grunting when he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear. 

His hand immediately fell to her breasts, palming their weight in his hand.

“Owen.” She panted. “Get your clothes off.” 

He chuckled at her impatience, tugging her sleep shorts over her hips and down her slim legs. 

“Someone’s needy.” 

Claire moaned again as he took one breast into his warm mouth.

“Always for you.” She breathed out, tugging his hair to keep him fixed on her chest. 

While he was occupied with sucking her nipple, Claire reached for the waistband of his sweatpants. She was desperate to feel him inside her. 

But a hand came out to spot her. 

“ Nuh uh.” He tutted. “This is about you baby.” 

Claire whined.

“Please Owen I need-”

“I know exactly what you need.” He slowly started to make his way down her body, pressing chaste kisses as he went. “I got you baby, don’t worry.” 

Then moments later, Claire’s thought were filled with pleasure. 

And nothing else. 


	8. Goodbyes Are Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe and well. 
> 
> Next chapter will be set in New York, can't wait to write it. Got so many ideas about the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Wishing all of you good wishes and prayers. And please comment your thoughts on the chapter and any things you would like to see happen. 
> 
> Sending my love 
> 
> 😊❤️

_ “Claire-bear, what’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing.”  _

_ “Have you been crying?”  _

_ Claire gently dropped the groceries on the floor.  _

_ A soft thud ringing out through the quiet house.  _

_ “No dad, I’m fine.”  _

_ She felt her dad slowly get up from the sofa, body aching from the drugs.  _

_ “Did something happen?”  _

_ Her dad came to stand next to her at the kitchen island, laying a hand on her shoulder.  _

_ Claire’s eyes started filling with tears again, only having just got her crying under control in the car ride home.  _

_ “It’s nothing dad.” She breathed out, shakily.  _

_ “Claire-”  _

_ “Hey dad!”  _

_ Karen’s overly cheery voice shouted from the front door.  _

_ Claire saw her dad turn to where his eldest daughter’s voice had come from.  _

_ “Hey Kiwi” her dad shouted Karen’s nickname down the hall.  _

_ Claire took this time to turn back to the sink she’d been leaning against. Trying to get her features under control.  _

_ Karen waltzed in then, carrying a four-year-old Zach on her hip.  _

_ “Everything ok?”  _

_ Claire felt her dad turn back to look at her, not answering Karen’s question straight away.  _

_ “What’s wrong with your sister? Did something happen?”  _

_ Claire whipped around in fear.  _

_ She wasn’t ready to tell her dad what she saw.  _

_ She caught Karen’s eyes narrow in her direction, telling her not to say a word.  _

_ “Oh nothing” Her sister intervened, putting her bag of groceries and Zach on the kitchen island. “Some guy just cut us off in traffic.” She started unpacking the food items, putting them away in cupboards.  _

_ Claire tried to smile reassuringly at her dad, but she could tell he didn’t buy it.  _

_ Luckily that’s when her nephew decided to call for his grandpa, demanding to be taken off the island.  _

_ Her dad gave her one more suspicious look, before walking over to Zach and ruffling his hair.  _

_ “ _ _ Heya _ _ bud, you  _ _ wanna _ _ get down?”  _

_ The little boy nodded enthusiastically.  _

_ Her dad lifted Zach into his arms, wobbling slightly with the added weight.  _

_ He was so weak these days.  _

_ “Be careful with your grandpa Zachy, be gentle.” Karen chided from the fridge.  _

_ “I’m fine  _ _ hunny _ _ , honestly.” Their father grinned, chuckling at Zach trying to grab a packet of chips off the side.  _

_ Claire found herself smiling despite herself.  _

_ Her dad really loved being with family.  _

_ But the smile fell from her face when her dad’s head snapped towards her.  _

_ “You lied to me Claire.”  _

_ Claire gulped.  _

_ “Why did you lie?”  _

_ Suddenly the room went black. _

_ Only her father remained  _ _ in front _ _ of her. _

_ Zach and Karen gone.  _

_ Their house gone.  _

_ “I-I didn’t Dad. I never-” _

_ “You lied to your dying father? What does that make you?”  _

_ Claire felt her breath leave her.  _

_ Her dad was now lying in a hospital bed, face pale and bleak.  _

_ His body barely there.  _

_ “I didn’t want to daddy, I didn’t. Karen made me-” _

_ “Don’t blame your sister” he coughed. “This was  _ _ your _ _ doing. Just like your mother, you’re a liar.”  _

_ “I’m sorry, I'm sorry daddy.” Claire pleaded, falling to the floor next to his bed.  _

_ “I never really knew you.” He breathed quietly, voice fading. _

_ “Dad?” Claire screamed, his bed moving further away. _

_ The sound of a flat line ringing in her ears.  _

_ “Dad! Where are you?” Claire cried.  _

_ She watched as his bed disappeared into the black.  _

_ “Dad!” _

Claire shot up. 

Her body covered in sweat. 

She had a hand grasped tightly over her mouth, the realisation that it was all a nightmare washing over her. 

Well, part  nightmare part memory. 

Her heart was racing in her chest. 

Feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

“Baby?” 

Claire looked to the side to see a very sleepy Owen peering at her through half closed eyes. 

“It’s ok Owen.” Her voice cracking slightly, the after effects of the nightmare. “Go back to sleep.” 

Owen didn’t listen however, moving closer to her in the bed. 

Claire felt a cold breeze touch her chest. 

She glanced down and remembered that she was completely naked. 

Well, they were both completely naked. 

Owen slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her down next to him. 

Claire fell into the embrace, taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart. 

“You ok?” He mumbled into her  hair, voice hoarse from sleep. 

“M’fine.” 

Owen started stroking her hair therapeutically.

Allowing her time to calm. 

“Bad dream?” He whispered, admitting it for her. 

She just nodded into his shoulder. 

He kissed her head gently, continuing the action in her hair. 

“ Wanna talk about it?” 

Did she?

She’d already explained more in one night to Owen, than she’d explained to anyone since her dad died. 

“It was about my dad.” 

He hummed. 

“His death?” 

“Partly.” She whispered.

Owen hummed again, clearly trying to calm her inner turmoil. 

“I get those.” He stated plainly. 

She looked up at him.

“You do?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah, even though I can’t remember it very well.” 

Claire looked back down, taking comfort in the fact Owen can relate to her pain. 

“I just feel guilty. That I didn’t tell him. But then I remember how much pain it would have caused him if I did. And then I’m left feeling...” She trailed off. 

“ Conflicted ?” 

“Exactly.” 

She felt Owen sigh, creating some space between their bodies to lean his head on his hand. 

Claire peered up at him through tired eyes and saw him watching her. 

“If your dad was half as amazing as you’ve described him, there’s no way he would feel disappointed in you. There’s no way.” 

She wanted to believe his  words so much, but she just couldn’t.

The unknown tempting her to  self-destruct.

Owen could clearly see she was having a hard time believing his words, so he tipped her head towards him.

“Hey.” He said softly. “You were barely an adult Claire. You did what you thought was best for your dad at the time. You wanted to save his feelings.” He paused, making sure she was absorbing the information. “That makes you good.” 

Joy flowed through her veins. 

Her eyes wet with tears. 

She didn’t know how badly she needed to hear those words. 

“Thank you.” She smiled wetly, moving to wrap her arms around him. 

Owen kissed her head  lovingly .

“Now, go back to sleep baby. You’ve got to travel tomorrow.” Owen chided lightly, pressing her firmly into his body. 

Claire felt the nagging feeling of dread at the mention of going home.

Not having been without Owen for nearly three weeks now. 

“I love you.” She whispered into his chest. 

He hummed back.

“I love you more pretty girl.” 

It was clear to say that Claire slept a lot better after that.

***

Claire didn’t exactly think that leaving Owen’s home was going to be easy. 

But she definitely didn’t think it would be this hard. 

She’d spent the morning just relaxing with Owen. 

Spending time enjoying their last morning together for a while. 

He’d made them breakfast outside, listening to the morning sounds of nature waking for the day. 

She sat between his legs on the grass, on top of a blanket he’d lay down. There was a jug of orange juice balanced on the uneven terrain, next to a bowl of fruit and some croissants. 

It was perfect. 

Owen had asked Claire about her plans once she returned to the city, whether she was going straight back to work. 

She’d admitted to him that she was going from the airport to her office, knowing the mountains of paperwork that was probably waiting for her. 

Not to mention the onslaught of meetings ready to be put in the diary. 

After breakfast had been eaten, they’d started getting ready, with Claire silently stalling her departure. 

Wandering aimlessly around the trailer. Picking up her belongings at a very slow rate. 

Owen had caught on though, smiling fondly at her and forcing her to pack. 

It was hard. Leaving this small bit of paradise, she’d been consumed by. 

Never did she think in a million years she would not only enjoy staying in a trailer, buried in the middle of a forest in Maine, but be sad about leaving it. 

She supposed that if Owen wasn’t a key factor then maybe she wouldn’t care so much. 

But there was something about this place that felt like home. 

A  different life from her fast paced one in New York. 

After Owen had packed the car with all her belongings, Claire stood looking out over the water. 

She would miss this view. 

Watching the water dance gently under the morning sun.

The lack of cars and people bustling around before eight am. 

It was  refreshing . 

Owen had wrapped an arm around her middle and whispered. 

_ “You’ll come back soon, baby.”  _

That was probably true.

But soon felt like a long time away. 

She’d already taken more time off in the past three weeks than she’d taken in three years at the firm. 

There’s little chance of a respite break in Maine any time soon. 

She wasn’t sure how to explain that to Owen though. Not wanting to doom their relationship from the start. 

Her job had come first for so long. 

She was slightly nervous about the prospect of introducing something that meant so much to her, into it. 

With Josh it had been easy. 

As much as she desired his approval and attention, they both worked a lot. 

Pushing for more power and status constantly. 

When they did see each other, it was usually on his say so. 

It was different with Owen. Claire genuinely wanted him involved in her life. 

And  Amé too. 

She just wasn’t sure how it would all fit together. 

The car suddenly hit a bump in the road, jolting Claire from her thoughts of the uncertain future. 

“Daddy?”

Claire glanced over at Owen, who was driving his truck down the freeway. 

His eyes flickered to the rear-view mirror, so he could see his daughter. 

“Yeah babygirl?” 

They’d been driving for about an hour and a half, nearing the biggest airport in Maine. 

After Claire had pulled herself away from the lake, Owen had driven them to Barry’s home. Hopping out to collect  Amé so Claire could say goodbye to her before leaving for New York. 

Amé had instantly run round to Claire’s side and opened her passenger door, throwing herself into Claire’s lap.

She was still shocked by  Amé’s clear fondness of her, not used to being liked by kids. 

“When are we going to New York?”

Claire was snapped from her memory, whipping to face Owen. 

They hadn’t really discussed when they would be seeing each other again. Knowing that they both needed to go back to work. 

Obviously, Claire would have them in New York tomorrow if she thought Owen wanted to come. 

Her place was more than big enough to have both of them. 

However, she knew how fragile things were with Hoskins at the shop. She didn’t want to put any pressure on Owen. 

He was silent for a minute, hands flexing slightly on the steering wheel. 

“We haven’t decided yet.” Owen called over his shoulder, his voice taking on a nonchalant tone. Claire could tell he was  trying to give Claire the easy way out too. “But hopefully it will be soon baby.” 

Claire risked a glance at the backseat, hoping  Amé was satisfied with that answer. 

The little girl cocked her head to the side, observing the back of her dad’s head. 

“When’s soon?” 

Owen sighed, knowing his daughter wasn’t going to let it go. 

“Few weeks?” he replied, throwing a quick glance at Claire. 

“And will you take me to the big park  Clairey ?”  Amé’s cheery voice  inquired . “The one you told me about.” 

The redhead turned around in her chair and smiled at her. 

“ Of course, I will  hunny . We can feed the ducks too.” 

“There’s ducks!” she squealed in Claire’s ear. 

“Amé! Inside voices please.” Owen chided. 

Claire couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry daddy”  Amé blushed. “But you promise Claire? That you’ll take me?” 

Claire turned back to her, seeing she looked slightly insecure. 

Was she really expecting Claire to say no?

One thing Claire’s sure about, there’s not much she would deny this little girl. 

Or Owen for that matter. 

“ Of course, I will baby. I promise” she winked. 

That seemed to satisfy Amé, her face lighting up. Going back to reading her book in the back, quietly humming every now and then. 

Claire turned back to the open road. The closer they got to the airport, the more unsettled she felt. 

I felt like she was saying goodbye to this vacation. 

Saying goodbye to the carefree feeling she had been encompassed with for the past few weeks. 

She didn’t like it. 

“Hey.” Owen  whispered .

She turned to face him as he placed a hand on her thigh. His large palm nearly covering the expansion of her leg. 

“Yes Mr Grady.” She whispered back, amused. 

He threw a signature smirk her way, squeezing the palm on her thigh. 

“When can I come out and see you?” 

He was keeping his voice hushed, not wanting  Amé to get excited again. 

Claire nervously looked down at his hand, her fingers running over the back of his palm. 

“Whenever you want.” 

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“So, if I booked flights for tomorrow? That would be  ok? ” 

Claire laughed.

“I mean, I don’t think I have anything in my fridge and I will be at work during the day. But yeah, that would be fine.” 

Owen hummed quietly. 

“What?”

He didn’t look at her, just smiled.

“Good to know.” 

Claire knew that he couldn’t just show up in New York tomorrow, but it was nice to know that he would do something that spontaneous to see her. 

“You’re welcome whenever, you know that.” She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips. 

“I like the sound of that.” He replied softly. 

The rest of the drive was done in intermittent silence, only  Amé asking the occasional question  disrupting the silence within the truck. 

Owen’s hand remained on Claire’s thigh, occasionally rubbing circles into her skin. 

She was  happy to just sit back and enjoy her last few moments of peace, before she left the Grady’s and returned to her demanding job. 

She must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing she knows, the car is brought to a slow stop and Owen has turned off the ignition. 

“Babe, we’re here.” Owen’s gentle voice filtered into her  half-asleep brain. 

“Huh?” 

“At the  airport .” 

Claire shot up in her seat. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” She quickly tried to undo her seat belt, scrambling to grab her purse from the floor. “You don’t have long to drop me off, I can-” 

“Claire, calm down.” Owen laughed, grabbing her hands. “It’s all fine. I have fifteen minutes.” Gesturing towards the drop off bay they were currently sitting in. 

There  weren't many other cars around, just a few families dropping off loved ones. 

“I know, but you don’t have to stay. I’ll be ok, you probably want to get back.” 

She turned to unlock her door but Owen’s hand stopped her. 

“You’re right. I don’t have to stay, but I want to.” Leaning over, her pressed a kiss to her lips. “Right let’s get your case out of the back, and would you mind grabbing Amé?” 

Claire looked at him, still slightly shocked that he wanted to come into the airport with her. 

“Um, sure.” 

Claire stepped out of the truck as Owen went around to the cargo bed, to retrieve her case. 

As Claire opened the back door on  Amé’s side, she noticed the little girl had drifted off. Probably around the same time she had. 

“ Amé ?” Claire whispered, brushing a curl off her face. “ Hunny , it’s time to go.” 

The little girl didn’t move though, only scrunching her features at the minor intrusion. 

Claire smiled fondly at her lack of movement, knowing how much she loved her sleep. Making the decision to just carry her, Claire unclipped her buckles and manoeuvred them around her tiny arms. 

Putting the book that was currently in her lap on the seat next to her, Claire removed  Amé from her seat and wrapped her securely in her arms.

She ducked out of the truck, standing up straight on the sidewalk. 

Owen was wheeling her case towards her, taking the time to lock the vehicle. 

He chuckled when he saw  Amé in Claire’s arms. 

“You do realise she’d taking you for a ride.” 

Claire looked at him confused.

“She’s awake, just doesn’t  wanna walk.” He admitted, taking her case in one hand and her hand in the other. 

Claire looked down at Amé’s seemingly sleeping features. Noticing the light dusting of freckles around her nose, identical to the ones Owen has. 

Claire shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” She smiled, pulling  Amé closer. 

Owen guided them through the airport’s main entrance, letting Claire walk ahead as he pulled her case behind him. 

They were greeted by the check-in desks and a few sparsely arranged cafes and restaurants. 

“Do you  wanna check in now? It’s pretty quiet.” Owen nodded towards the desks. 

There were certainly an odd lack of people waiting to check in, so it was appealing. However, she didn’t want to spend her last few minutes with Owen and  Amé standing in a line for her baggage. 

“It’s ok, I can wait.” Claire glanced down at  Amé who had her head leaning on her shoulder. “How about we go to that café? Have a sit down?” 

The small red café on the left had a few tables outside, they could grab a quick drink before leaving. 

Owen smiled at her idea, leading them towards the nearest table and chairs. 

“What would you like?” He asked.

Claire looked quickly over the menu on the table, Amé balancing on her hip. She asked for a latte while dropping her purse off her shoulder and onto the floor. 

“You gottcha.” he winked, leaving her case and swanning off to the counter. 

Claire tried to get situated with the four-year-old still attached to her hip. She moved her slightly so she was now sitting sideways in Claire’s lap. 

Claire couldn’t believe that she was still  asleep , making Owen’s observation  more valid . 

She was pretending. 

Claire thought it was sweet that she clearly just wanted to be close to her, so she didn’t mind the charade. 

She actually found it rather funny. 

Claire took the opportunity to glance  ov er her recent emails, sending a quick reply to her  assistant about a meeting later that day. 

Zara had arranged a car to pick her up from JKF, taking her straight to the office. 

Then straight back into the action. 

She was replying to a client, demanding to know when they could come in for a meeting, when Claire heard a little voice mumble something into her chest. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

Claire looked down to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her, pleadingly. 

“H unny -”

“Please don’t.”  Amé said sitting up. “I  pwomise it’s way better here.” She exaggerated the way to try and prove her point. 

“ Amé sweetie, I don’t have a choice. A lot of people need me in New York. Just like people need your daddy here.” She smiled sadly, not knowing how best to handle this situation. 

“But I need you too.” Her voice breaking slightly, her eyes becoming wet with unshed tears. 

“Oh  Amé .” Claire instantly wrapped her tightly in her arms once more, bringing her to lie on her chest. “I’m sorry, I want to stay I really do. But Claire has an important job with a lot of people counting on her.” 

“It’s not fair.”  Amé sobbed, head buried into Claire’s shirt.

Normal Claire would usually be worried that this child’s crying would be leaving stains on her  three-hundred-dollar shirt, but right now she couldn’t care less. 

“I know it’s not. I don’t want to leave baby. But I've got to save a lot of people’s  businesses from being sued.” Claire spoke  soothingly into her ear. 

She wasn’t really sure if  Amé would understand what that meant. But this was all unmarked territory. 

“Like a superhero?” Amé sniffed.

“Um... kind of.” 

Suddenly Owen arrived at the table, putting a coffee cup down in front of Claire. 

“One latte for my lady.” He then took the seat opposite Claire, pushing it back slightly from the table to allow room for his long legs. He then plopped a small kid’s cartoon down next to Claire’s drink. 

“And one...” 

Owen paused, seeing his daughter’s tear streaked face.

“...orange juice for my little lady?” 

He looked at Claire in confusion and she winced. 

“ Amé what’s up?” 

Her dad talking to her seemed to start the tears all over again. 

“Claire’s leaving.” 

Owen sighed quietly, like he had been expecting this. 

“ Amé ... I know it sucks baby, but we are  gonna see Claire again and then you can tell her about all the exciting things you’ve been up to.” 

She didn’t reply to that, just gripped a handful of Claire’s hair. 

Noticing that  Amé wasn’t really listening, Owen got up out of his chair and knelt down next to Claire. 

He brushed his daughter’s hair out of her face, her hair slightly sticky with tears and her wiped her eyes. 

“You can call Claire whenever you want, you just have to ask.” He smiled reassuringly, throwing a quick glance Claire’s way to make sure he wasn’t overstepping. 

But she smiled supporting his words, running her free hand over his back. 

“I can?” 

Amé sat up again, rubbing her eyes. 

“Yes sweetie, whenever you like.” Claire replied this time, hoping that will at least cheer her up. 

“And I promise I will try and fine a weekend when I’m not working soon, and we will go and visit Claire in New York. Ok?” 

Amé looked between the two adults, trying to see if they were telling the truth. 

She seemed to accept the information, smiling again and grabbing her orange juice off the table. 

“Ok.” 

Claire fell back into her chair in relief. 

She didn’t like seeing  Amé cry. It pulled on something deep within her heart. 

“Ok.” Owen breathed, standing up. “Now no more tears.” 

He ruffled his daughter’s hair before leaning down to press a kiss to Claire’s. 

Claire smiled in gratitude, knowing Owen was really the only one who could reason with the  four-year-old . 

Owen plonked himself back down in the chair across the small table, taking a sip from what Claire could only assume as his black coffee. 

Knowing how much he needed strong black coffee in the morning. 

“Are you working later?” Claire asked, taking the lid off her cup to allow it to cool. 

He grunted around his  cup; annoyance clear from his tone. 

“Unfortunately.” He sighed, putting his cup back on the table. “Only doing a short shift this afternoon thank god, and Barry’s  gonna have  Amé so that’s helpful.” 

Claire glanced down at the girl in question, who was currently holding her orange juice in one hand and Claire’s iPhone in the other. 

She had it to her ear, pretending to make calls. 

The redhead couldn’t help but giggled, watching in amusement. 

“Who you talking to sweetie?” 

“Um... the  Qween .” 

“The queen?” Claire exaggerated, pretending to be shocked. 

“Uh huh.”  Amé giggled. 

Claire leant forward to try and get close to her phone. 

“Can I speak to her?” 

Amé snatched the phone away from Claire’s face, hiding it by her legs.

“Nope, she only wants to talk to me.” 

Claire tried to hide her smile behind a pout.

“That’s too bad.” 

“Hey girls, smile.” 

Claire looked up to see Owen holding his phone in front of his face, eyes crinkled fondly. 

Amé automatically smiled widely, a long row of white baby teeth showing. Claire followed, leaning forward so her head was resting next to Amé’s. 

She heard Owen snap a couple, saying how cute they looked.

Turning her head slightly she pressed multiple kisses into  Amé’s cheeks, making her squeal with joy. 

“That tickles Claire!” she shrieked. 

Claire continued to attack her  cheeks; hearing Owen laugh across the table. 

“You guys are too perfect.” Owen said, his smooth voice wrapping around Claire. 

She gave him a wide smile, putting her hand out for his across the table. He gladly excepted, running his thumb along her first finger. 

They looked at each other for a while, looking like two love drunk teenagers at prom. But Claire couldn’t seem to care. 

This would be the last time she would be seeing Owen in person for a while. 

She would look at him for as long as she likes. 

Owen turned their hands over so he could grip hers better. In doing so he exposed her silver watch she was  wearing , showing that Owen’s fifteen minutes were up. 

“Owen! You need to go.” She exclaimed, gesturing to her watch. 

“Crap.” He quickly got up out of his chair, grabbing his cup of coffee and walking around to take the handle of her case. “Come on, I’ll take this to the check in for you.” 

He started walking as Claire placed  Amé on her feet and grabbed her purse from under her chair. She quickly swung the bag over her shoulder and picked up her coffee. 

Amé was walking slowly besides Claire,  swinging her arms happily. 

“Hurry bunny,  daddy’s got to leave the car park otherwise he’ll get a fine.” The  nickname flowing from Claire’s mouth. She’d always thought  Amé reminded her of a hyper bunny, always bouncing around, in her own world. 

Claire quickly hurried her along gently with her free hand. 

Once they caught up to Owen at Claire’s check-in lane, he pushed her case  in front of her. Owen quickly took both of Claire’s hands, pulling her to the side. 

“ Amé can you guard Claire’s case for a second?” he asked his daughter, pretending that it was a very important task. 

“Yes Daddy.” The little girl moving to stand next to it, putting a hand on the metal handle. 

Owen then smiled and turned to face her, his eyes lacking their normal happiness. 

“This isn’t really how I wanted to say goodbye, I didn’t mean to forget the time.” He guiltily looked down at their hands, an annoyed frown creasing his eyebrows. 

Claire smiled at his sweetness, leaning up to peck his mouth.

“Owen it’s ok.” Waiting until his eyes returned to hers. “Anyway, this isn’t goodbye forever, just for a few weeks.” 

“I know, I just liked being able to see you  every day and I  kinda got used to waking up next to you.” He whined, hands leaving hers to wrap around her waist. 

Now Claire couldn’t argue with that. Being woken up to Owen placing kisses up her neck with his strong arms pulling her flush against him, wasn’t something she really wanted to miss out on. 

But it was only a few weeks. 

She had gone six years without any kind of love from her ex. 

She could go three weeks without the man who  redefined the meaning of love for her.

“Well just think, in a few  weeks' time you will have a lot of making up to do Mr Grady.” She gave him a seductive look which resulted in a groan from him. 

“You can’t say things like that to me when I can’t do anything about it.” He pouted, running a hand up her back. 

Claire laughed at his childishness. 

“Come on Owen, you need to go.” She nodded towards the car park outside, turning to say goodbye to Amé. 

“Wait..”

She turned back. 

“Yeah?” 

“I uh...” 

Owen fidgeted around in his back pocket, pulling out a chain. 

“I wanted you to have these, I thought maybe... it’s  not a big deal I just thought...” He huffed at himself in annoyance. “Look I wanted you to have this, so when you’re in New York you have something of mine.” 

He tried to play it off as nothing, but Claire could tell he had thought a lot about this. 

She took the item from his fingers, letting it dangle in her hand. 

Looking closer at the chain she could see two dog  tags hanging from the silver. They were a little worn around the edges and there were a few scratches across the silver writing. 

But Claire was  fascinated . 

“I got given them during boot camp for the Navy, I was against them at first ‘coz I’d never really worn a necklace before.” He laughed at the memory. “Thought they were just for girls. But then I was proud to wear them, doing service for your country and all that.” 

He scratched the back of his neck, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Claire hadn’t said anything, still staring at the chain in her hand. 

“I know it’s probably a stupid idea and you must have other things you want to wear instead.” He paused at her lack of reaction. “ Actually, you know what it was a stupid idea, forget I-”

“You really want me to have them?” 

Owen looked shocked by her statement, eyes filling with confusion. 

“Well yeah.” 

“But Owen, these are so important to you. I don’t think I deserve them.” She thumbed the tags, seeing Owen’s full name and a long number printed on the two identical tags. 

“You’re  important to me Claire. And it would make me feel better knowing you had something of mine with you.” 

He cradled her face, looking at her with so much love and affection. Claire couldn’t help but tear up. 

“I don’t deserve you.” She whispered, wiping harshly at her eyes. 

“We deserve each other.” 

She leant up to kiss him then, portraying her  gratitude and love through the kiss. She forgot about where they were and that Owen was probably going to get a parking ticket, she just got lost in his lips. 

Running her hands through his curls one last time, she drew back to breathe. 

“I love you.” her voice husky with emotion.

Owen smiled, running a thumb over her lips. 

“I love you more.” 

Claire rolled her eyes at his response, knowing he always had to one up her when it came to saying I love you.

“Daddy, that’s gross.” 

Both adults looked over at  Amé who was covering her eyes with her hands. 

The burst out laughing, Owen wrapping his  arms around Claire in a hug. 

“It’s just kissing baby.” 

Amé shook her head behind her hands.

“Ewwwwww.” 

Claire smiled into Owen’s muscular chest, running a finger over a small white scar poking out from under his black tee. 

“Call me tonight?” 

Owen leaned down and kissed her once more. 

“Call me when you land please.” 

Claire nodded.

“Here.” He gestured towards the chain. “Let me.” 

She smiled gratefully and turned around so he could put them on her. He opened the clasp and secured it behind her neck. 

They fell down near the swell of her breasts, clashing slightly with her emerald green silk shirt, but she didn’t care. 

This was part of Owen and wearing them made her feel close to him. 

“Thank  you, baby .” She hummed, feeling the tags with her thumb and forefinger. She turned around to show him how it looked, watching his eyes light up. 

“You look perfect, so perfect.” HIs hand brushing the tags, watching as they swayed against her shirt. “Right Amé time to go.” Owen called, taking one last look at Claire. 

Amé ran over to them, her orange juice cartoon still pressed tightly into her hand. 

“Say goodbye to Claire because we  gotta go now babygirl.” 

Amé flung herself into Claire’s legs, little arms  surprisingly strong for a  four-year-old . 

“Bye bye Clairey. I’ll miss you.” 

Claire bent down and picked  Amé up,  instantly running a hand through her beautiful blonde curls. She squeezed her tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll miss you more Bunny. But I will see you real soon ok?” 

Amé looked up, thankfully not crying this time. 

She put her hands on either  side of Claire’s face, leaning forward to give her a sloppy kiss on the nose. 

“Love you.” She whispered, millimetres  in front of Claire’s face. 

She was slightly stunned for a moment. 

Thinking she’d misheard her. 

However,  Amé was still staring at her, smiling shyly. 

Claire took a shaky breath and pulled her close, rocking her gently in her arms. 

“I love you too.” 

She discreetly  tried to sniff, the  onslaught of emotions too much for her. But Owen gave her a tender smile as he took  Amé from her arms, depositing the girl onto his hip with ease. 

“Call me later ok?” He called. 

Claire who was still slightly dazed, nodded dumbly. 

And with that, they were gone. 

Owen turning around and jogging towards the exit. 

His car keys already in his hand. 

Claire took another couple of deep breaths, trying to return to normality. She turned around and grabbed her case, pulling it towards the small line of people who were also checking in for her flight. 

They all looked bored, waiting to get through customs so they could relax. Most people probably excited about visiting New York city, wanting to get out of this slow state. 

But Claire was the opposite. 

She couldn’t stop smiling. 

Owen loved her.

Amé loved her. 

And for the first time in a long time, Claire  couldn't wait to start her work week. 

Because as soon as she started this week, she was one day closer to seeing the Grady’s again. 

And that was the best thing to work towards. 


	9. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to New York! 
> 
> Thank you as always for all your comments. It's why I love writing for you guys. 
> 
> Wrote this chapter in one day because I have so much inspiration at the moment. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone 
> 
> 💕

The flight was uneventful. 

Mostly Claire had spent the hour just looking through emails and a few contracts Zara had forwarded to her. 

She tried her best to get back into work mode, never  usually having difficulty concentrating on work related matters in the past. 

However, her thoughts kept drifting to Owen.

Feeling the increased distance between them with every mile. 

Once she’d landed at JKF, she was picked up by a company car and driven to her offices in Manhattan. 

The city seemed busier than she remembers, more people roaming the streets and more cars beeping in unending traffic. 

The black Mercedes glided through the throngs of New Yorker’s on lunch breaks, Claire barely glancing up from her phone to observe their journey to Manhattan. 

Her driver, Tom who had worked for the company longer than Claire, greeted her kindly. He asked  politely about her trip, wanting to know about her experience. 

She had a soft  spot for Tom. 

While he she had only had the privilege of using the company cars for two years, Tom was always the one to pick her up. 

He was a very kind man. 

Originally from Florida, he’d moved out to New York when he was eighteen years old. He was always drawn to the energy of New York, wanting to find a nice job and live a comfortable life. 

Often Tom had told Claire stories from his past. 

The  sixty-year-old man was Claire’s only friend for a while, due to the isolation of dating a  possessive moron. 

Tom was actually the only person who knew the extent of Claire’s  destructive relationship with Josh. 

About four and a half months ago, Claire had been invited to a top client’s party in Brooklyn. Josh had  also come and gotten jealous of another man who kept trying to buy Claire a drink. They’d ended up having an explosive argument in the garden. She was sick of the way he treated her after six years, always feeling more like a  possession than a person. 

So, she’d shouted back for once, telling him everything she felt in that moment. 

She hadn’t held back. 

And he’d hit her. 

Slapped her. 

Claire had been so utterly shocked she had just frozen. 

Even at his worst he’d never hit her before. 

She’d spat that they were over, her shaky legs had somehow carried her back into the party. With trembling hands she’d called Tom and asked if she could come and pick her up earlier. 

As she sat on the front steps of a  million-dollar home, all she could think about was her regret. 

Why had she wasted so much of her life being in a relationship with that man. How could she be so intelligent while also being so stupid. 

When Tom had arrived, he could instantly see something was wrong. He’d gotten out of the car and approached her cautiously. 

_ “Miss Dearing? Are you ok?”  _

And she’d broken. 

Tears had fallen for every day she’d spent with Josh. 

She’d fallen into Tom’s arms and allowed him to lead her into the backseat of the car. He’d even taken off his jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. 

He never pried for information though. 

Just turning the music up gently while he drove her back to her apartment. He could tell she was embarrassed about crying  in front of him, he wanted to give her time to deal with it. 

It wasn’t until they’d pulled up  in front of Claire’s expensive loft, thanking god she’d never agreed to move in with Josh. 

_ “Would you like to talk about  _ _ it _ _ Miss Dearing?”  _

And she had. 

She told Tom everything. 

Every time she’d felt  undervalued , all the times she’d suspected him cheating. Never  understanding how to impress him or keep him happy. 

She even told him that Josh had hit her. 

Tom was livid when she explained that. Seeing the old man who was usually so kind and gentle absolutely enraged, was kind of scary to Claire. 

However, she had assured him that she was done with that relationship.

Tonight, had been the last straw. 

He’d made her promise to call him if she ever needed anything, wanting her to know she wasn’t alone. 

Tom had been observing Claire was nearly two years at that point. He knew she never took a vacation, never saw family and had virtually no friends. 

Her work always seemed to come first. 

Not even Zara knew all the details about her break up with Josh. 

After that night, Claire had  insisted Tom stop calling her Miss Dearing. She’d talked to him a lot more than she used to, looking forward to their drives together. 

She’d even met his wife, Marion and children.

She thinks Tom was more excited when she told him about her upcoming vacation. Expressing how much he thinks she needs one. He’d actually been the one to suggest Greece, explaining his memories of the  place when he’d gone there with his then  fiancé , now wife. 

“It was amazing thank you Tom.” Claire beamed at his rear mirror, catching his eyes smiling at her response. “How have you been?” 

“ Oh, you know me Claire. Same old same old.” He turned the wheel abruptly taking them down a  side alley , trying to avoid the traffic up ahead. “I want to know what’s got you so happy.” 

He paused. 

“Or who?” 

Claire looked up from the email she was skimming, a blush spreading across her face. 

“What?” 

Tom laughed kindly. 

“I’ve known you for a while Claire, never seen you look this happy.” Claire ears heated up under his knowing stare in the mirror. “Now it could be due to a relaxing holiday, but that glow is definitely love.” 

Claire bit her lip, looking back down at her phone. 

“Is it that obvious?” She smiled shyly

“ So, there is someone?”

She nodded gently.

“Well, he must be some guy to make The Claire Dearing blush.” Tom chuckled, winking at her. 

Claire tried not to laugh but she couldn’t help it. 

Tom always knew how to approach her, no matter what mood she was in.

He knew who she was under all the work and walls she’d built. 

“He is.” 

She bit down on her lip again, smoothing her skirt along her legs. 

“I’m happy for you. You deserve some happiness Claire.” 

Claire smiled warmly at Tom’s words. Touched by this clear affection for her, not really sure what she’d done to deserve it. 

“Thank  you, Tom .”

“So, does this guy have a name?” 

“Owen.” 

Tom hummed in thought, turning onto the freeway.

“So not Greek then?” 

She laughed, shaking her head. 

“No. He’s  American actually, he lives in Maine.” 

Tom gasped like a teenage girl would when gossiping. 

“No way. Wow, that really is fate.” 

She'd never really  believed in fate. The whole idea that there was someone out there who was made for  you? That the world was pulling the two of you together. 

She’d always laughed at the idea. 

But maybe there was some truth in it. 

Meeting Owen at this point in her life, when she was at  rock-bottom emotionally. Not only that but he also happened to live an hour’s flight away. 

If that wasn’t fate, she doesn’t know what is.

“Maybe.” 

“ So, was he staying at your hotel?” 

“Yeah, he was. I actually met him on my first day there. It’s a funny story actually.” She leant forward, making sure Tom could hear what she was saying. “He was playing catch on the beach with his daughter and then he’d thrown-”

“Wait, daughter?” Tom’s voice interrupted her story, an eyebrow raised on his tanned skin. 

“Oh.” She blushed again. “ Yeah, he’s got a daughter,  Am é .  She’s so wonderful Tom, they both are.” 

Tom’s eyes were crinkling as he gave her an amused smile in the  rear-view mirror. 

“This being the same Claire Dearing who didn’t know how to hold my  two-year-old grandson a month ago?” 

Claire could tell he was teasing her. She shifted  uncomfortably in her seat nonetheless, it was true. She was not known for being good with children, but with  Am é it always came naturally.

“That may or may not be the same woman.” She admitted with a shy smile, sticking her tongue out at him. 

He laughed in return. 

“How old?” 

“Four.” 

“Cute age. I remember  Elana at that age, she was so perfect. Such a sweet girl.” 

Tom always spoke about his family with such love, Claire used to be slightly envious of his tone. Always quietly hoping she’d find that kind of love at some point. 

Now she understood it. 

“She is very cute.” she smiled thinking about the tiny Grady. 

“And her dad? Is he equally cute?” He teased. 

Claire blushed again, not used to being this open about her personal life. 

“Tom you are trying to make me blush.” She accused, huffing a laugh. 

“I’m not sweetheart, but I'm old and I get little amusement these days. Give this old man this please.” he begged. 

She  begrudgingly smiled at him, looking out of the window to avoid he gaze. 

“He is very cute.” 

Tom slapped his thigh then, shouting with glee. 

Claire shook her head in amusement, going back to looking through her emails. However, at that very moment the man in question popped up on her screen. 

Shit. She’d totally forgotten to call him when she landed. 

“Sorry Tom. I’ve actually got to take this call.” 

He waved her to answer it. 

“I know how your job is Claire.” 

She cursed at the fun he was going to poke at her after this conversation. 

Not sure how she was going to pass Owen off as work. 

Quickly answering the phone, secretly desperate to hear his voice in her ear. 

“Hello?” 

There was a crackle on the other side of the line for a moment and then Owen’s deep voice flowed down the line. 

“Now, I’m pretty sure I requested a call from my beautiful girlfriend when she landed. Or was I remembering it differently.” 

She couldn’t help but smile widely, he was such an idiot. 

“I’m not sure I remember it like that.” 

“No? Must have been my other girlfriend then.” 

She could hear the smile in his voice, imagining his dimples indenting in his cheeks. Wishing she was there to kiss each one. 

“Oh damn, sorry I couldn’t help.” 

She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her red hair around her forefinger. 

“No worries.  Anyway, you sound pretty gorgeous, fancy going out some time.” His sly voice mumbled down the phone line. 

She giggled. 

“ Mmmm , sorry I’m actually taken.” 

“You are?”

“Yep.” 

“Damn. Is he hot?” 

She shook her head, trying not to laugh. 

“Extremely.” 

“I don’t mind sharing.” he replied huskily. 

Goosebumps erupted along her arms at the tone of his voice. 

“I think my boyfriend might have some objections though.” 

She heard a clang of metal through the phone. 

“Your right. Your boyfriend doesn’t share.” 

She blushed at the conviction in his voice, seeing Tom giving her a strange look. 

“Good because his  girlfriend doesn’t either.” 

There  were more metal sounds over the phone, a light clicking like the sound of a wheel turning. 

“ God, I miss you.” 

“I only saw you three hours ago.” She giggled despite Tom giving her a knowing smirk through the mirror. 

“ Oh, don’t remind me.” He sighed. 

“You’re dumb.” 

“Thank you it’s one of my specialties. At least you’re smart enough for both of us.” 

Claire felt her stomach warm with the compliment, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“You’re  cute.” She spoke lowly, even though Tom could probably hear her. 

“Now I miss you all over again.” He whined, probably  standing with his hands on his hips. 

Claire tried to ignore Tom’s smirks as he kept his eyes on the road, clearly enjoying listening to Claire’s conversation. 

“You at work?” She said, changing the subject as she’s not sure she could blush anymore or her cheeks might remain pink for the rest of her life. 

“Yeah, started about an hour ago. Dropped  Am é at Barry’s and then came here. Had a couple of cars booked in this afternoon so got a lot to keep me busy.” 

Claire nodded while listening to his conversation.

“What time do you finish?” 

She heard what sounded like a door shutting and then there was silence. 

“Hopefully around seven. That’s if Hoskins doesn’t show his ugly face.” Owen grunted. 

Claire felt her fists clench slightly, thinking about the little weasel who was currently blackmailing her boyfriend. 

“Owen, we need to do something about that. He can’t keep doing this to you.” She breathed out softly. 

She heard his sigh. 

“I know. I just don’t know where to start if I'm being honest.” 

He sounded so defeated that Claire wished she was there so she could wrap her arms around him. Her heart hurt for what he’d been through in his life and the fact someone was still exploiting him in some way, it woke a rage inside her. 

“Don’t worry babe, I promise I’m going to sort it.” She spoke reassuringly, even though she wasn’t sure how yet. 

“Claire I can’t ask you to do that, to get involved in my mess.” 

He sounded  guilty; she knew he didn’t like feeling like a bother to people. Probably resulting from a childhood filled with abuse and neglect. 

“Your mess is my mess now, right?” 

There was no reply for a moment, all she could hear was his soft breathing.

“Owen?” 

“Sorry I... I just really love you.” 

She smiled adoringly, wanting to kiss him so badly. 

She turned slightly in her seat, covering the phone with her hand. 

“I love you too.” She whispered. 

“Um, Claire sorry to interrupt, but we are here.” Tom spoke from the front seat, gesturing to her building which was just ahead on the right. 

“Baby I’ve got to go. I’m just getting to work.” 

She really didn’t like the idea about hanging up now, wanting to talk to him for a little longer. But she had to start  focussing on work for a while. Or at least until this evening. 

“Ok, will you be able to call me tonight? Or will you be working?” His voice didn’t sound judgemental which she was worried about, still nervous as to how her crazy work schedule will affect their budding relationship.

He just sounded genuinely interested. 

“I will call you as soon as I finish. I promise.” 

“Cool. I’m sure if  Am é’s still awake she would love to talk to you too.” 

“I would love that.” 

The car stopped then. 

Tom parked next to the sidewalk, opening his door to get out. He walked around the car so he could hold open her door for her. 

“Talk later, love you.” She called down the phone.

“Love you baby.” 

And then there was nothing. 

Claire put her phone into her purse and zipped it closed.

She took Tom’s hand that he was offering and climbed out of the Mercedes. 

When she was standing  tall, she turned to tank Tom for picking her up, when she  caught his expression. 

He was smirking slyly at her. 

“What?” She asked.

“You seem pretty smitten.” 

Claire rolled her eyes good naturally, moving around to the boot to collect her case. However, Tom stopped her with his arm, moving to do it for her. 

“You seem very happy Claire. That’s all that I care about.” He said as he put the case next to her feet. 

Claire smiled genuinely at him, leaning in to give him a hug. 

“Thank you, I am. Very.” 

Tom  squeezed her tightly, reminding Claire of the hugs her dad used to give her. The thought of her dad gave a tug at her  hear , like it always seemed to. 

After her released her, Tom smiled warmly and started walking around the car. 

“I will see you later.” He called, opening his door. 

“It’s good to be back.” She replied, pulling the handle on her case up. 

Tom waved once more before getting into his car and pulling out into the rush of New York’s cars. 

Claire turned around and faced to building she had spent the past six years working in. 

She felt a large wave of dread wash over her, not ready to face what lay behind those shiny glass walls. 

She was of course excited to see Zara, knowing from her constant texts that her assistant had missed her. She was also happy to be back doing what she loves, working in the best city in the world and having to privilege to practice law at the most successful law firm in New York. 

However, something about being back in reality caused her discomfort. 

She wasn’t ready to face the life she had been desperate to create space from before she left for her vacation. 

Shaking her head at herself, she started trotting towards the building. 

She needed to  remember that her name is Claire Dearing. 

The woman who most men in the law firm were terrified of. Usually trembling where they stood when she walked into a room. 

She had one of the best closing records at the firm and is the youngest woman to make a legal partner by  twenty-eight . 

Claire Dearing was intimidating and she needed to start  remembering that. 

As she pushed on the glass revolving doors, she was greeted by the sweet girl on reception who smiled kindly at her. 

Claire gave her a quick wave before making her way to the elevators. Her heels were clicking on the marble floor as she briskly walked to the opposite side of the entry hall. 

A few men were waiting for the elevator, standing around aimlessly. They all looked extremely bored, drinking coffee from  Starbucks and scratching their jaws. 

One of them looked up when she  approached the group, smirking appreciatively, giving her body a once over. 

Claire gave him a sharp look and went to stand behind them. Why did men always have to be such  pigs?

Well, not all men. Owen wasn’t like that. 

Somehow when men seemed to gain the slight bit of  status or wealth, they became medieval pigs.

Thankfully the doors to the elevator pinged, spilling people out into the grand foyer. Claire waited until the  herd of men had walked forward before joining them in the small space. 

She pressed the button for the top floor and waited for the doors to close. She could feel that man’s eyes still on her, visibly feeling her up. 

She tried to  pretend it didn’t  affect her, standing up straight with her head poised. To busy herself she took out her phone to check for any new work emergencies. 

Claire chuckled at a new text from Zara who was demanding to know what time she was arriving in. Apparently, she was incredibly bored about working without her. 

The elevator came to a stop. 

The doors opened and two guys from the carriage stepped out, talking about some woman one of them was dating. Claire paid little  attention as the doors closed again and started  its ascent. 

She was used to working in a male  dominated field. Most of the attorneys in her firm were men anyway, filling the floor with overpowering testosterone. She was used to the lewd looks and degrading comments, but it seemed that now she had a boyfriend. 

She had little patience for it. 

So, when the man who had  assaulted her with his eyes earlier, stepped beside her, leaning into her personal space, asking if she wanted to grab a drink after work. 

She snapped. 

“No, I don’t.” 

He didn’t seem deterred by her comment. 

“ Oh, come on  hunny , it could be fun.” 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Trust me, it wouldn’t.” 

He was either the dumbest man to walk the earth or he didn’t care about consent because he smirked at her again, raising am arm to lean against the wall behind her. His other arm ran down the length of hers, his fingers touching her silk shirt. 

He effectively had her trapped. 

“I think I could change your mind.” 

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, cockiness oozing from his stance. 

Claire knocked his arm away from her, moving to the other side of the lift. She  angrily turned to face him, wanting to knock that stupid smirk off his face. 

“I’m not sure if you heard me, but I don’t want to grab a drink with you.” The elevator dinged as they approached his floor. “I would rather stick pins in my eyes then go anywhere with you. And not that you asked, but I happen to have a boyfriend who I happen to like. So please kindly piss off before I sue you for  sexual  harassment .” 

The doors opened then to an empty floor. 

The man didn’t seem fazed by her outburst, only the slight tightening in his jaw showing his annoyance by being turned down. 

As he collected his brief case from the floor, he muttered what Claire thought was bitch, under his breath. But before he left completely, going off to do whatever pointless job he did, Claire called after him.

“And also, you definitely couldn’t afford me.” 

The doors closed. 

She huffed an annoyed breath, watching the numbers climb to hers. 

Happy first day back Claire. 

Running a shaky hand through her wavy hair, she tried to straighten herself after that whole encounter. Not in the slightest bit interested in having to explain what happened. 

She checked her lipstick quickly, making sure it hadn’t  smudged during her speech. Then she tried to  flatten her curling hair, annoyed she’d forgotten it to straighten it this morning. 

Remembering she was going to and then Owen had wrapped his arms around her middle form behind, bringing her into his body. He’d placed sensual kisses up and down her neck, before running his hands under her shirt. 

Ok, so maybe she wasn’t annoyed she’d forgotten. 

She could forgo her normal  straightened hair if Owen  intended to do that every morning. 

Great, now she was blushing. 

As she was rooting around in her purse for a mirror, the doors opened. The familiar sign of Masrani- Fields greeted her as she stepped off the elevator. 

The normal hustle and bustle of a  Monday was in full swing, with men and women filing in and out of the nearest conference rooms and offices. 

Claire immediately turned left, following the curve in the building towards her office at the end of the corridor. As she walked past the glass offices that lined the walls, she saw Simon who was clearly in a meeting with a client. He was leaning in back in his chair with the usual grace and confidence he possessed. 

She smiled happily at the Managing partner even though he didn’t seem to notice her. 

Simon was a firm man but fair. 

He had always had a soft spot for Claire. He was the one to give her the job here at what was then Ingen-Masrani law firm. 

He told her that he’d seem himself in her drive and determination. Telling her he knew she would make  one of the best lawyers in New York  someday . 

Young  Claire had of course blushed and tried to be humble, but looking back on it now, she knew he was right. With his guidance, she had worked her ass off to become the best  lawyer she could. 

Claire continued walking, hoping to avoid bumping into anyone she didn’t want to talk to. If she was being  honest, she just wanted to get into her office and crack on with the work she’d missed. 

As she neared the familiar area which held Zara’s desk and her office, one of the only ones with  non-glass walls, she noticed her assistant’s desk, was empty. 

When she’d become a legal partner, after missing out on managing partner, she had insisted that she didn’t want people being able to see into her office. She liked her privacy and she wanted to keep it that way. 

Simon had laughed but accepted her wishes, saying that she couldn’t always control everything in her life. How ironic that statement was now. 

She walked up to Zara’s desk,  noticing a stack of  half-finished contracts and a few files scattered around her keyboard. Her bag was also on the floor next to her chair, so she was definitely in. 

Just as Claire went to walk past Zara’s desk into her office, she heard a squeal from behind her. 

“Claire!” 

She turned to see the  Irish woman, walking briskly towards her while carrying a coffee.

There was a large smile on her face. 

“Zara hey.” Claire returned her smile, genuinely happy to see her friend. 

“ Oh, my  goodness , look at you.” Zara quickly pulled her into a hug, Claire having learnt a long time ago that Zara was a hugger. “You’re glowing girl.” 

She gave Claire a quick once-over, her free hand straying to her left shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

“And your tan, I’m so  jealous .” her  assistant whined. “Why was a blessed with pasty white skin.” Gesturing down to her bare arms where her shirt cut off. 

Claire laughed at her friend, reaching out to pat her the hand which was still on her shoulder. 

“I told you to try fake tan.” 

Zara rolled her eyes, moving around to sit behind her desk again, putting the coffee she’d clearly just made, down. 

“It’s not the same.” she pouted, shuffling a stack of files in her hands. 

“Well trust me, being ginger, it took a lot of work to get this tan.” Claire ran a hand over her arm,  remembering the times her skin had burnt after a day at the beach. “ Also, my whole face is now one whole freckle.” She laughed, pointing to her cheeks. 

Her  assistant watched her through narrowed eyes, like she was trying to figure something out. Claire felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, like she was standing there naked. 

“You’re different.” 

Claire shot her a confused look.

“What?” 

Zara leant forward in her  chair; eyes fixed on her face. 

“Something’s different about you. You seem...” She waved a hand around as if trying to grasp the right word. “Lighter.” 

Claire blushed for about the hundredth time that day, was she really that see through?

Zara kept watching her, making Claire glance down to fiddle with her purse. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Zar, I guess it’s the vacation. It was pretty beautiful.” Claire smiled tightly at her  assistant , inching towards her office. “Now, if you excuse  me, I've got a load of work to catch up on so-”

“I’ve got it! You’ve had sex.” Zara squealed a little too loudly. 

Claire whipped around, her face a deep shade of red. 

“Zara!” She chided, looking desperately around to make sure no one heard her. 

“That’s it isn’t it? You’ve had sex.” She smirked at her smugly, happy to have caught her boss unawares. 

“Will you keep your voice down for  god's sake. Do you want me to be the talk of the break  room? ” She whispered harshly, walking back over to her desk. 

“Oh, my god who is it? Did you meet him on vacation?” 

Claire spluttered for a minute, not really wanting to have this conversation right now. 

“Zara-”

“Please tell me you’re still seeing him, whoever gave you this glow deserves a fucking award.” Her  assistant clapped her hands in joy, waiting for Claire to answer. 

“I’m not talking about this now.” She grunted.

Luckily as they were at the end of the corridor, there weren’t many people around. But Claire was still nervous about someone over hearing. 

“ Oh, come on Claire, I’m so happy for you. You deserve it.” 

Just at that moment Zara’s desk phone rang, freeing  Claire from having to answer any uncomfortable questions. 

Zara groaned at the device, pointing at Claire. 

“This is not over.” 

Then she turned her attention to the person on the other end of the call. 

“Claire Dearing’s office, Zara speaking.” 

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Telling Tom that she was currently seeing someone was very different than breaking down her sex life to Zara. Who happened to be the nosiest person she’d ever  met. 

She was still private. 

That hadn’t changed. 

Claire quickly moved towards her office doors, thankful to whoever placed that call. She pulled open the wooden door and stepped into her other home. 

Her sanctuary from the craziness of a law firm. 

Was it that obvious that she’d met someone?

What was written across her face that read, I’ve met someone I’m in love with and we have amazing sex? 

Was there something she’s missing. 

She shook her head at her  friend's tuition, turning around to close to door. 

She was just about to turn around and walk over to her desk when a familiar voice  greeted her. 

“Hello Claire.” 

Her stomach dropped. 

Suddenly feeling sick.

She whipped around to see the man she’d been trying to escape from sitting in her chair, his feet on the desk  comfortably . 

That signature cocky smirk plastered over his face. 

Claire ignored the feeling to lower her eyes in front of him. Standing tall she  crossed her arms over her chest, heart thumping loudly. 

“Josh, what the hell are you doing in my office.”


	10. The City of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! 
> 
> This story is going to get bumpy real soon! 
> 
> So keep reading and leaving your thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well. 
> 
> 😊❤️

“Josh, what the  hell are you doing in my office?” 

Her  ex-boyfriend didn’t reply. 

He observed her from where he sat lounging in her desk chair. 

He took his feet off her desk,  swinging them down to the floor. Claire glared from where she stood at the door, watching as he straightened a book he’d moved with his shoe. 

“Josh? I said what the hell are you doing in my office?” 

He smiled at her then, running a hand through his  jet-black hair. 

“I didn’t realise it was off limits.” He replied smugly. 

Claire clenched her fists in anger, walking further into the room. She set her purse down on the leather couch, taking a  moment to pull herself together. 

He must have known she was due back in today, wanting to throw her off by waiting here for her. 

He was clever, although she’s  surprised he managed to get past Zara. The woman knew to never let anyone in her office unless she said so. 

“It is when I’m not in it.” She spat. 

“I simply wanted to welcome you home. What’s wrong with that?” 

He stood then, moving around her large glass desk. He perched on the edge closest to her, his brown eyes looking her over. Six months ago, Josh’s appreciative gaze on her body would have filled her with heat and pleasure. 

But now, it made her nauseous. 

“Well, you’ve done it. Now leave.” She pointed to the door sternly. Josh ignored her demand, picking up the book he’d knocked earlier. He ran a hand over the cover, turning it over in his hands. 

“I never understood your love for Harry Potter.” 

Claire glared at his hands. She had never told him that book had belonged to her father, it had been his favourite book and he used to read it to her in bed. She definitely wasn’t about to explain that now. 

“Did you need something else?” 

She walked around to the other side of her desk, maybe  ignoring his  presence will make him leave.  She started riffling through some new contracts that lay on her desk, feeling Josh approach her slowly. 

“How was your vacation.” His voice dripping with sarcasm over the last word. 

“Fine thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me-” 

“You left so  suddenly; I didn’t get the chance to say bye.” 

He was now standing next to her with his arms crossed over his board chest. 

Claire kept her head buried in the new contracts, separating them into two different piles. 

“Why should I? I don’t owe you anything Josh.” 

She heard him laugh at that. 

“I never said you did Claire.” The softness in his voice made her skin crawl. 

She turned to face him, leaning a hand on her desk. 

“Don’t you have some actual work to do?” 

He smiled at her, running a finger along the glass of her desk. He was clearly trying to rile her up, his nonchalant attitude making her want to slap him. 

“Nah, there are some perks in being the boss you know.” 

“Simon is the boss.” 

Josh tutted. 

“That’s not what it says on the door. Masrani-Fields.” 

Claire huffed, turning away from him again. She really didn’t want him to remind her that he was technically her boss. That he beat her out for the promotion eight months ago for named partner. She also really didn’t want to be reminded that her ex could technically fire her if he wanted. 

It gave her a headache. 

“ You're not my boss.” Claire muttered under her breath. 

“What was that.” He chuckled next to her ear. 

She whipped around then, making him take a step back. She narrowed her green eyes in his direction, taking off towards her door. She could hear Zara on the phone as she neared the large doors. Yanking it open she thrust her arm through it, indicating for him to get out. 

“I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on, so please.” Her arm angrily gesturing out the door. 

Claire could feel Zara’s shocked expression staring at her. 

Josh chuckled again, shrugging his shoulders but walking towards her anyhow. He grabbed his expensive suit jacket which had been lying over her chair, throwing it over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I get the hint.” He stopped in front of her in the doorway. His face leant towards her slightly, his arm landing on the door  jamb above her head. “Fancy getting a drink later?” He breath fanning across her face. 

Her body shook slightly, not from pleasure but from fear. 

“No.” She felt herself say. She took a step back, watching as a flicker of annoyance crossed his face. Claire felt a shot of smugness flow through her at finally getting to him. “I don’t.” 

With that he started walking out of her office. With the increased distance between them she felt her body relax. She made eye contact with Zara who looked visibly shaking with anger, knowing how much Josh loved to play the power game with her. 

“Good to have you back Claire.” His voice called from down the corridor. 

There was silence for a few moments as the two  women just stared at where Josh had left. Claire shuddered at how easily he could affect her also annoyed that she had let him. She’d made herself a promise that she would be stronger against him. 

She was no longer his puppet. 

She felt the happiest she'd felt, possibly ever . Not  to mention how much confidence she'd taken back from years of being  undermined . She couldn’t let Josh start trying to mess that up. She had Owen and  Amé now, they were her main priority. 

“Claire.” Zara ran up to her, franticly moving her arms. “I’m so sorry, he must have snuck in while I was getting my coffee.” She took Claire’s hands in hers, eyes filled with guilt. 

Claire smiled, dismissing her  friends' distress. 

“Don’t be silly Zara, it’s not your fault. You can’t watch my office twenty-four seven. Anyway, he’s right, he can kind of go anywhere he wants.” Claire grunted in annoyance. 

“He’s an arse.” He friend spat, her  Irish accent coming out strongly around the insult. 

Claire laughed, patting Zara’s hand. She couldn’t disagree with her words  though; he really was an arse. 

“Yeah, but he is my boss.” 

“It’s not fair though Claire. He gets to treat you poorly for all those years and then you break it off with him and he tries to make your life a living hell.” 

They’d had this conversation before.  Firstly, the day after that night at the party, when Claire had ended it between them. 

She’d turned up on Zara’s doorstep with a bottle of wine, her eyes red from crying. 

Even though Zara wanted to know everything, incredibly pleased her boss had finally decided to dump the shitbag. Claire hadn’t told her about why she’d ended it. Knowing Zara, she would have told her to press charges, which in time could have had a negative effect on her career. 

“I know that Za.” She sighed, stepping back from her friend. Trying to distract herself by pacing slightly out of frustration. “But what am I supposed to do? He’s a named partner, I am not. He’ll get me fired if I kick up a fuss and he  knows it. I’ll lose everything I’ve worked for.” She leant against the wall to her office, her voice  catching. "Everything .” 

Zara instantly went into best friend mode, walking over to loop her arm through Claire’s. 

“Listen to me, we will not let that happen.” She spoke firmly. “And neither will Simon Claire. The guy loves you.” Claire nodded unconvincingly. “Look, why don’t you go in there and sit down? I’ll bring you a tea and try not to think about things like that ok? You’re going to be fine.” She spoke reassuringly. 

“Ok. Thanks.” Claire stood up form leaning against the wall, throwing her friend a small smile. “You’re a good friend Zara.” 

Her  assistant smiled widely at her. 

“Well duh.” 

As she turned to retreat into the privacy of her office, she paused. 

“Owen.” Claire said quietly, turning around to see Zara walking towards the break room. 

“Huh?” 

Her assistant swivelled; an eyebrow raised in question. 

“The  guy's name... is Owen.” 

And with that she slipped into her office and shut her door. 

All she heard was Zara’s intake of breath before the silence of her office greeted her. 

***

It had been a long day. 

She had  underestimated how much work she would have to catch up on when taking a  three-week vacation. 

Her day had been filled with new client’s contracts, pouring over research for a up and coming merger for her biggest client and working with Zara to fit in ten extra meetings this week alone. 

She was already exhausted and it was only her first day back. 

After she’d revealed Owen’s name to  Zara, Claire was surprised that the woman hadn’t mentioned it. Usually Zara would be demanding to know every little bit of gossip. 

But so far, nothing. 

Thinking about Owen made her heart hurt. 

Knowing that she wasn’t going to see him tonight was strange. Having spent the last three weeks having dinner with him and Amé, it would be weird not being able to see them. 

After one day back in her normal routine and she was already missing him. Not to mention the giant headache she’d had since seeing Josh that  morning . 

Claire sighed, looking at the clock on her desk and seeing it was close to seven pm. She lay her head on her hands, eyes  glancing over the amount of paperwork she still had to fill in. She would probably have to sleep here to try and get back on track. 

Claire groaned into her hands, closing her eyes in exhaustion. 

There was a faint knock on her door, the tell-tale sign that Zara was leaving for the night. Her  assistant would always say goodnight before leaving. 

“Come in.” She muffled through her fingers. 

Claire heard Zara open the door, laughing when she saw Claire’s position at her desk.

“Why don’t you go home?” 

Claire glanced up at her. 

“Have you seen this pile?” 

She nodded to the stack of papers to her right, groaning again once seeing it. 

“They will still be there tomorrow.” 

Claire sighed, sitting up straight. 

“I know, that’s the problem.” She drawled, slouching slightly in her leather chair. 

Her friend laughed again, observing her boss. 

“Your body needs sleep too Claire. You’ll feel better if you go home.” she urged softly, pushing her large balck purse higher onto her shoulder. 

Claire highly doubted going home to her large empty condo would make her feel better. If she was  honest, she was trying to avoid being alone for as long as possible; embracing the distraction work gave her from missing the Gradys.

“I will leave soon. Just want to try and get through a few more.” Claire ran a tired hand through her hair, trying to massage her head to relieve some pressure. 

“Ok. But leave soon, please?” her  assistant begged. 

Claire nodded with a soft smile. 

Seeing Claire’s response, Zara seemed appeased that she would listen. She turned to leave for the night, but stopped before she started moving. 

Claire watched as Zara turned back around, her face showing hesitation but also eagerness. Her friend was biting her lip like she was trying not to say whatever was on her mind. 

Then  it struck Claire. 

“Go ahead.” She waved with her hand, knowing what was coming. 

“How did you two  meet ?” Zara asked desperately, walking forward to sit on the corner of  Claire's desk. 

“At the resort I was staying at.” she uttered, smiling coyly to herself. 

“And how old is her?” 

“Thirty.” 

“Oh my god, you’re the same age? That’s so perfect.” She squealed. 

Claire laughed at her interest, never really thinking about Owen’s age too much. Only sometimes did it strike her how scary being a single dad must have been for him at only twenty-six. 

Having to deal with everything alone. 

It made Claire ache with sadness. 

“Where is he from?” 

“Maine.”

Zara stopped, shock covering her features. 

“As in Maine, Portland? As in like an hour’s flight away?” 

Claire nodded, bewildered by her gobsmacked expression. 

“Well it was the last time I checked.” 

Zara smacked Claire on the shoulder for her snarky comment. 

“Don’t you understand what this means?” She paused, clearly wanting Claire to answer. 

“No...” 

“It’s fate.” 

Claire rolled her eyes, shuffling forward so she could try and get back to her endless paperwork. 

What is it with everyone talking about fate today? 

“Is it?” 

Zara leant forward tapping her arm, demanding her full attention. 

“ Oh, come on. You go on vacation to Greece and you end up meeting this guy who makes you glow like the sun  _ and  _ he happens to live on the East Coast? It’s definitely fate.” She nodded to herself, clasping her hands together. 

Claire smiled in amusement at her friend. She had kind of missed these conversations they have. Zara was definitely the person to keep  Claire's hectic life light, always finding ways to make her day easier. 

No matter how noisy she was, she was grateful to have her as a close friend. 

“Ok, so it’s fate.” Claire says, throwing her hands up. “Who cares?” 

“I care. And  so, should you.” Zara poked her in the arm. “He could be the one.” 

He was the one. 

Claire was sure of it. 

Yet, she wasn’t going to let anyone know that yet. Including Owen.

“Go home Zara.” 

She turned her attention back to the papers, trying to focus on the words on the page in front of her. 

Her assistant huffed, standing up from where she was perched on Claire’s desk. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Yes, but you already knew that.” Claire replied, not looking up from where she was reading. 

“I need details Claire!” Zara moaned. “Or I might have to do some of my own research.” 

Claire’s head whipped up, eyes narrowing to her friends retreating form.

“Get out!” 

Zara giggled as she ran out of the office, her tiny figure retreating from her view. 

Claire took a deep breath, welcoming the silence. 

She glanced out of the glass walls separating her from the rest of New York city. It was getting dark now, the summer night finally beginning to  encompass the sun. 

Most of the other office buildings surrounding hers had their lights out. Normal people having  families and lives to go home to. 

Claire was no stranger to staying later than necessary. Most of her work nights in the past had consisted of finishing closer to nine than six. Why would she go home to an empty apartment when she could just stay here, looking out over the city and finish her work. 

But now, she did have family. Or, people she cared about at least. 

Only they were in another state. 

And her apartment was still empty. 

She turned her chair around so she was looking over Manhattan’s sunset. The pinks and oranges slowly starting to touch the buildings as far as she could see. 

Owen would love this. 

She had noticed his soft spot for sunsets, explaining that it reminded him of home in Hawaii. The colours of the Hawaiian sky, always painted in his memory. 

She really wanted to hear his voice, hoping the smooth tone would help ease the pain behind her eyes. 

Claire swivelled her chair around, reaching across her table for her phone. It was  quarte past seven, he was probably putting  Amé to bed. Although she did say she’d call at bedtime, hoping to try and catch the little girl before she was dead to the world. 

Making her decision, she unlocked the device. Opening her most recent calls, she clicked on his name, waiting for the beeping tone to start  dialling . 

It rang for a while, disappointment seeping into Claire. Usually Owen would answer on the first or second ring. He must be putting  Amé to bed. 

Just as she was about to hang up, an out of breath Owen answered the phone. 

“Hey baby, can you give me one second.” 

Claire smiled at the pet name, always loving when he called her  that. There was something so warming about hearing him use the term of endearment. 

While also being slightly possessive, which when it came to Owen, she was fine with. 

She felt the exact same about him. 

“Yeah that’s fine, do you want to call me back later-”

“Absolutely not.” His firm voice called down the line. “I’ve been desperate to speak to you all day.” Claire felt herself already relaxing in her chair as he spoke to her. “But I was just getting  Amé out of the bath and she’s being really difficult tonight. Just give me one sec, don’t go anywhere.” 

Then he was gone. 

She had to admit that he did sound stressed. Claire really hopes it wasn’t anything to do with Hoskin’s at work. Otherwise she was going to pull some strings to close down his business. 

Claire waited another couple of minutes, her eyes glancing over Manhattan as the darkness creeped in. 

The phone was still held to her ear, just in case Owen came back on. 

Suddenly she heard movement from the other end of the line and then his voice. 

“You still there Claire?” 

“I’m here.” 

She heard him sigh. He sounded tired but clearly very happy to hear her voice. 

“You ok Owen?” 

“Yeah, I'm cool don’t worry about me.” 

“Not going to happen.” She replied  coolly , leaning an elbow on the hand rest on her chair. “What’s on your mind Owen?” 

“Honestly baby, I’m fine.” Claire wasn’t buying it, but she didn’t want to push him too much. “How’s your day been?” 

“Long, not going to lie.” Claire moaned. “Feel like I need another  three-week vacation.” 

Owen  chuckled; his voice warm with affection.

“I would be ok with that.” 

“Yeah so would I. But if my track record if anything to show for it, there won’t be another one of those for six years.” She admitted without thinking. 

Owen didn’t say  anything for a second which made Claire tense. Replaying her words in her head. 

She didn’t want him to think she wouldn’t take time off to visit him or  vis - versa , because she would, she wants to. Claire had already  decided that she would be taking much more time off in the future. 

“Owen I-” 

“ Amé I told you to brush your teeth.” Owen’s muffled voice broke through Claire’s panic. 

He isn’t mad at you Claire. 

Calm down. 

“No darling I told you once you brushed your teeth you can talk to her.” There was a break in the line as Owen listened to whatever  Amé was saying. “ Amé Grady I’m not arguing with you, please be a good girl and go and brush your teeth, then you can talk to Claire.” 

Claire smiled at Owen trying to reason with his  four-year-old , knowing how stubborn  Amé really was. 

“Sorry Claire, my daughter is on top form tonight.” He groaned. 

“It’s ok, I know how it is.” Claire laughed standing up to move over to the couch, which had a better view of the city below it. She felt a lot better now she had heard Owen’s voice, slightly annoyed at how needy she’d clearly become. 

“Anyway, you ok baby? You sound down?” Owen’s concerned voice asked. 

Claire debated lying to him, not wanting him to worry that she wasn’t coping. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” She lied, trying to sound cheerful. 

“Claire.” Owen said  sternly , calling her on her bluff. 

“Ok Honestly? I feel weird.” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think that, before I went on vacation, I was so obsessed with my work, the loneliness didn’t bother me so much. You know, I went to work, I worked and then I went home.” 

The amount of nights Claire had spent grabbing  an energy bar from her cupboard before falling in to bed exhausted, was embarrassing. 

“But now. I have you and I just feel annoyed that I can’t have both... you know all the time.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Now I sound selfish, sorry.” Dropping her chin forward, cringing at how needy she sounds. 

It’s only been one day. 

“Baby you are the furthest thing from selfish.” Owen’s calm voice replied to her monologue. “I’m sorry you’re feeling lonely, that actually breaks my heart. But just so you know, I feel exactly the same. I want you here with me.”

Claire sank deeper into the couch,  swinging her legs onto it  in front of her. She undid the buckles on her Louis  Vuitton's , sighing in  relief when her feet were free. 

“I  didn't realise things were going to be this hard so quickly.” Claire admitted quietly, taking comfort knowing Owen was unhappy with their situation too. 

“It will get easier Claire. You can call me whenever you like and I promise we will come and see you soon.” 

“I know.  God, I feel like such a needy girlfriend.” She laughed, not believing she was  actually feeling that let alone admitting it. 

“I like needy Claire. I like her a lot.” He hummed. 

Claire felt goosebumps erupt across her shoulders and down her neck; his deep voice awakening her desire. God, she wished she could wrap her arms around his shoulders; run her fingers through his thick curls. 

“Owen I-”

“Can I talk to  Clairey now?”  Amé’s shrill voice  interrupting Claire’s train of thought. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” She heard Owen reply suspiciously. 

“Yep.” 

“Ok then.” Claire heard rustling as Owen moved around to accommodate his daughter into the conversation. “Hang on  babygirl I’ve got a better idea.” 

Then Claire’s phone started buzzing. She looked down in  confusion to see Owen was trying to facetime her. A picture Claire had taken on the beach one day with Owen sitting with  Amé in his lap, blaring on her screen. 

She smiled at the picture, taking a second to admire it, before swiping on the call to answer it. 

She was immediately greeted by two pairs of blue eyes, one peering at her with excitement and one looking at her in adoration. 

“Hey you two.” Claire greeted smiling brightly at them. 

“Hi Clairey!” 

Amé jumped up and down in Owen’s lap, waving frantically at the camera. 

“Honey, you don’t need to shout, Claire is right there.” Owen grumbled, massaging his left ear. 

Claire hid her smile behind her hand, watching as  Amé shuffled forward to be closer to the camera. 

“How are you Bunny?” 

Amé brightened at the nickname, showing off her rows of baby teeth. 

Claire observed that she was indeed ready for bed, her blonde curls slightly damp and falling to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple  onesie , with little pink swirls on it. 

She looked adorable.

“I’m  gwreat ! I played with  Bawry all day today. He took me to the park and pushed me on the swings.” 

Claire nodded as  Amé proceeded to recite her day to her. Not missing out on a single thing, including what she had for breakfast and dinner. 

“That sounds like a busy day huh?” Claire smiled at the four-year-old. 

“Yes, it was. So why you’re not tired is beyond me.” Owen moaned, poking his  daughter in her side.  Amé squealed with delight, pushing her dad’s hands away. 

Seeing  Amé and Owen this close, almost feels like she’s there with them. She smiled, watching as Owen lifted  Amé over his head, noticing the way his arms bulged in his tight black t-shirt. 

She felt her eyes linger on the way the material was taut over his large muscles, a heat lighting in her lower stomach. 

Owen dropped  Amé on the couch beside him, focussing on his phone again which must have been propped up on the dining table  in front of the couch. 

He zeroed in on Claire’s obviously hungry gaze, winking at her with a smug smirk. 

She immediately shook her head, rolling her eyes at his cockiness. She tried to taper down the heat in her cheeks, knowing he caught her checking him out like some horny teen. 

After  Amé had jumped back in to Owen’s lap, the three of them started talking about everything and nothing. Chatting about their up and coming weeks, plans for the weekend, when the Grady’s would be coming to visit Claire. 

After about forty minutes,  Amé let out a huge yawn. Her eyelids drooping closed where she rested in Owen’s lap. 

“I think someone’s tired.” Claire nodded her head in  Amé’s direction through the screen. 

Owen glanced down at this barely awake daughter. He chuckled and held up a finger,  indicating for Claire to give him one second. 

“Say goodnight to Claire Babygirl.” 

Owen picked his daughter up, wrapping his strong arms around her as he stood up. 

“Night.”  Amé mumbled into Owen’s shoulder, her eyes already closed. 

“Night Bunny.” Claire whispered, watching as Owen walked out of frame, putting  Amé to bed. 

Claire took the moment to check the time.

8:15

She really needed to text Tom. 

Claire had shot him a message earlier saying she was working late tonight and not to worry about waiting around for her. 

But he’d replied and said it was no trouble. 

Tom was always so kind to her. 

She’d still not sure what she did to receive such kindness. 

Claire quickly paused the facetime, shooting Tom a quick message, asking to be picked up whenever he’s free. 

She guessed she should also try and pick up some food from somewhere, as there was nothing worth eating in her fridge after three weeks. 

“Hey Claire?” 

She quickly went back to facetime at the sound of her boyfriend’s confused voice. 

“Hey sorry, just organising a lift home.” 

Owen’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Your still at work?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve had a lot of work to catch up on.” She replied defensively. 

Owen’s face didn’t relax. 

“Can’t that work be done from your apartment?” He inquired, a knowing look on his handsome face. 

Claire swung her legs off the couch she was still leaning on, sitting up straight. The only light from her office was the lamp on her desk. 

Outside was now dark. 

The lights from the road and cars, hundreds of meters down from her top floor office. 

“ No, it couldn’t.” 

She tried to distract herself from Owen’s  knowing gaze by walking over to her desk and getting ready to leave. 

“Claire?”

She shoved a stack of files into her purse,  determined to try and get through them at home. Owen’s concerned tone made her uneasy, like he could already tell what was wrong with her.

“Yeah?” 

“You’re avoiding me.” 

“I can’t avoid you when you’re literally on the phone to me Owen.” 

He laughed at her logical reply. 

“And yet, you are.” 

She stopped organising the things on her desk,  glancing at the camera once more. Owen was  relaxing on his couch, one arm thrown over the back. He was patiently waiting for her to talk to him. 

She sighed, dropping into her desk chair. 

“What’s wrong Claire.” 

She really hadn’t wanted to bring this up, knowing how mad it would make him. But she also got used to telling him everything and she wants him to comfort her. 

She wants him to make her feel better like he always does. 

“Nothing’s wrong per say.” She dismissed his worry instantly, not wanting to freak him out. “It’s just... it’s my ex.” 

As those words left her mouth, she saw Owen’s face harden. His posture went stiff, sitting up straighter. 

“What about him.” Owen replied  tensely . “Has he been harassing you?” 

Claire could feel the anger rolling off him, even from New York. 

“No  no Owen, he hasn’t. I promise.” She lied, hoping he bought it. The slight relaxing in his shoulders showed her that he had. 

“Then what’s he done?” 

Claire hadn’t told Owen about Josh’s position in the company. Not really knowing how to tell him that technically her abusive ex was her boss. 

She’s also not sure, Owen wouldn’t kill him. 

As much as that thought tempted Claire, she doesn’t want Owen to risk doing something stupid on her behalf. 

“Nothing bad.” She replied softly, watching as Owen gave her a dubious look. “He just tried to contact me and it made me a little uncomfortable.” 

Owen’s hard expression softened slightly with her admission. 

“Baby, are you scared of him?” 

_ Yes.  _

“No not anymore. I just wish he would leave me alone.” 

Looking down at her still bare feet, Claire knew in her heart, that would never happen. Unless she wanted to give up her career, Josh was going to be  a part of her life, whether she liked it or not. 

“Claire, I’m not going to lie and say I'm ok with this. Because I am absolutely not.” Owen pulled the camera closer to his face, almost like he was  trying to pull her closer. “If I was there, I would deal with him. But if you tell me that you can handle the situation, I trust you.” He smiled tightly at her. “Can you handle it?” 

She didn’t have a choice.

“Yeah, he’s in the past now. I can handle him.” She replied softly. 

She had to. 

“Ok.” Owen leant back again, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “But promise me, if he starts trying to see you or talk to you again, you’ll tell me.” 

Claire looked down at her lap. 

There wasn’t really much she could do about seeing Josh. 

So, she had to lie again.

She didn’t want to lie, regretting even bringing this up in the first place. 

“Claire?” 

“I will.” 

“Promise me.” 

She took a deep breath. 

_ I can’t.  _

“I promise.” 

Owen smiled again. “Good. Coz, I swear, if he so much as touches you. I will kill him.” 

Claire knew that Owen was partly joking, but the seriousness in his eyes slightly scared her. 

Would he really kill for her? 

“Not sure that would be the wisest move babe.” 

Owen shrugged, reaching for a beer which was on the table. 

“Doesn’t matter, if he hurts you again. Me and him are  gonna have a problem.” 

He took a swig from the bottle, winking at her fondly. 

Claire had never felt so protected than in that moment. Knowing that Owen would always be looking out for her, knowing he’d keep her safe. 

That was a new feeling in Claire’s life. 

But she liked it. 

“Yeah well, tell Hoskin’s the same from me.” She quipped, not  forgetting about the low life. 

She must remember to start do some digging on that man tomorrow. She wanted to rid him from Owen’s life, relieve the pressure that Hoskins and his father had over him. 

Owen grunted at the name of his boss, taking a long gulp of his beer. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be the first one to punch that bastard when I can.” He grumbled, running a hand through his curls. Claire had noticed he only seemed to do this when he was either nervous or frustrated. 

She’d not sure which one he was now. 

Maybe both. 

“I promise I will find a way to help you Owen. You won’t have to live under his thumb for much longer.” 

She saw a shadow of sadness flicker across his face, then quickly replaced by  an easy smile. 

“I know you will baby. That’s why you’re the best lawyer in the whole world.” He  sing-songed , holding up one of his fingers to signify, the only one. 

Claire rolled her eyes in amusement, knowing Owen had no idea how good she was at her job. 

“I could be terrible at my job Grady.” 

Owen gasped, shaking his head in denial. 

“Nope,  nuh uh. Absolutely not. Claire Dearing isn’t bad at anything.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. 

“Whatever you say.” 

Claire turned her attention back to her purse, standing up out of her chair so she could check she had everything to go home with. 

“No one’s perfect sweetheart, but if anyone is close, it’s you.” 

Claire was in the process of picking up her shoes when Owen said that. She knew he was trying to make her smile, but she felt her eyes sting slightly. 

God, she missed him. 

She just wanted to lie in his arms, to feel his heart beat under her head. 

“You’re a big sap.” She replied, wetly. 

Owen gave her a wide grin, holding up his beer to the camera in a cheers gesture. 

“Thank you very much.” 

Claire had just  finished fixing the last buckle on her shoe when Tom texted her, saying he was downstairs. Owen was in the process of telling her about a crazy client he had today, something about the woman trying to blame him for her car needing a new tyre. 

“And she was screaming at me, right in the middle of the shop.” Owen’s animated voice came from her phone as Claire gathered her purse over her shoulder and switched off her desk lamp. 

“She sounds insane.” 

“ Oh, she was.” He  replied , not sounding too angry. “But it made the day more interesting.” 

Claire giggled, of course Owen would find a way to see the good in that  situation .

Once Claire was sure she had everything she needed from her desk, she walked over to the book shelf in the far corner to collect her case that Zara had stored there  earlier . 

Taking on more glance around, she was satisfied she could leave. 

“You should have charged her extra.” Claire thought distractingly as she opened her office door. 

The corridor was quiet as most people had gone home.

“Damn, you’re so clever. Why didn’t I think of  that? ” 

“Because _I’m_ the smart one in this relationship Grady.” She replied wisely. 

She heard Owen laugh as she lowered the phone to shut the door. 

“Ouch. Does that mean I’m the sexy one then?” 

Claire started walking towards the elevators at the end of the  corridor , her laugh bouncing around the empty floor. 

“Yes Owen. That means you’re the sexy one.” 

“Yes.” He  fist pumped the air. “I knew it.” 

“You enjoying yourself?” Claire asked, holding the camera  in front of her face. 

“Immensely.” Throwing her a cheeky grin. 

As Claire reached the elevators, she saw a couple of guys still sitting in the bullpen to her left, she did not miss being an associate. 

The long nights for next to no credit. 

She pressed the button to call the elevator. 

“Right baby, I’m going to have to go in a sec. I’m getting onto an elevator and I don’t think my data will reach.” Owen started pouting then. “Hey, you’re the one that told me to go home.” 

“I know I did.” He grumbled. “Doesn’t mean I want you to go.” 

Claire smiled at him just as the doors opened. 

“Look I’ll text you when I’m home.” 

“Call me if you want to.” 

“Ok.” Claire said, taking one more look at him. “Love you.” 

Owen blew her a kiss, bringing the camera close to his face. 

“Love you more  baby girl .” 

Then he was gone. 

Claire tried not to feel sad as she hung up. 

She was thirty years old, not eighteen. But speaking to him made the distance between them, feel smaller somehow. 

As she got situated in the elevator and the doors began to close, Claire’s eyes met a set of dark brown ones across the office. 

Josh Fields was standing about twenty yards away, clearly just come out of his large office. Watching her like a hawk. 

Had he heard her conversation?

How long had he been listening? 

As the doors shut, Claire was left with the image of Josh’s  piercing gaze. 

And his clenched fists. 

This was not going to end well. 


	11. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long!!!
> 
> SO SORRY. 
> 
> I've had a ton of school work to do and a lot of exams. However, I am back now and hopefully back to posting more regularly. 
> 
> I've missed hearing from you guys so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying strong out there. 
> 
> All my love 💕

Her week had been hectic. 

Full of boring meetings or client lunches. 

Claire had barely had a chance to breathe without filling out some kind of report or sitting opposite one of her clients. 

Any free time she had was spent talking or texting Owen. 

When she woke up, she would call him before she grabbed  an energy bar and ran out the door.

Usually in the evenings, he would call her. She realised after the third night, that he was trying to make sure she went home at a normal hour. 

Which she appreciated, begrudgingly. 

Since Monday’s confession, Claire had felt slightly more relaxed about the whole Josh situation. Telling Owen that she was worried had been the right thing to do, even though she hadn’t exactly told him the whole truth. 

However, seeing him that evening, the anger in Josh's eyes slightly  terrified her. Claire had tried to convince herself that he hadn’t heard her conversation with Owen. It was just a coincidence that it looked like he wanted to punch a wall. 

Yet, she knew deep down that wasn’t true. 

Obviously, she realised there would come a time when Josh would find out about Owen, she just hadn’t wanted it to be this soon. 

Thankfully, her boss had kept his distance from her this week. Only throwing glances at her when they passed in the corridor. 

Maybe he’d finally got the message. 

Perhaps this is exactly what needed to happen. 

Knowing she was now taken by someone else might give him the  wakeup call he needed. 

Either way, she’d barely had time to think about that situation. It was currently Friday and Claire couldn’t stop to think about anything until this horrid week was over. 

Roll on Saturday. 

Not that it meant much to her work schedule. She would still be looking over contracts for a few cases that were ongoing. 

But at least she could do it from home. 

She was feeling slightly chirpier today because Owen announced last night that him and  Amé were going to be coming out to New York in two weeks. 

So at least she had that to look forward to. 

Although when Owen had mentioned it last night, as she lay in bed, Claire couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that it wasn’t sooner. She was hoping that maybe he was going to visit next weekend. 

But then she instantly thought about how selfish that was. Owen had a life too, why should she just expect him to drop everything just because Claire felt depressed.

But she just missed them both, and the fact she hadn't been sleeping well since leaving Maine didn’t help.

She just couldn’t feel relaxed without Owen’s arms wrapped around  her. Constantly waking up and having nightmares that Josh would take Owen away, or that Owen would work out she wasn’t worth the trouble and dump her. 

She really hated her sub-conscious lately.

If it was any consolation, Owen seemed to be sad about the time gap as well. Having explained that Hoskins wouldn’t let him have time off after he’s just come back, meaning the next available free weekend was two  weeks' time . 

He’d frustratingly admitted that Barry had been willing to cover him if Owen took his  mid-week shifts. But as Claire has worked out, Hoskins is an arsehole and anything that seemed to make Owen happy, he put a stop to immediately. 

“Claire.” Zara said walking into her office towards the end of Friday afternoon. “Can you sign these contracts please.” Her assistant waved some pieces of paper  in front of her face. “Johnny from ANB wants them by Monday.” 

Claire took the  paperwork from Zara, grabbing a pen from her stationary pot. 

“Did he say if they’ve decided on a figure for the settlement?” 

Her eyes quickly scanned the documents, signing her signature at the bottom with ease. 

“No, knowing those bunch of idiots they’ll suddenly decide they don’t want to settle.” Zara rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip. 

Claire gave her a stern look, looking up briefly from her reading. 

“Don’t jinx it Za, do you not remember what happened the last time you jinxed it?” 

“Oh, come on, that was a year ago. Give a devastatingly hot girl a break.” 

Claire smiled at her friend’s confident  reply . 

“Of course, I must forget that you jinxed a  multimillion-dollar case which we then ended up losing because our egotistical client decided he was god.” Claire huffed. 

“Yeah but I-” 

“Which up until that day we had been winning until at lunch you  said...? What was it again?”

Zara bit her lip, stubbornly staying quiet. 

After a seconds Zara mumbles something into her shoulder. 

“Sorry?” 

“I bet he changes his mind and  doesn't settle.” 

Claire snapped her fingers as she  finished with the last signature. 

“ Yes, that was it.” 

Zara pouted as she snatched the papers back. 

“I never took you as the superstitious type Claire Dearing.” 

“When it comes to winning cases, I don’t like to take any chances.” 

Her friend observed her while standing in front of her desk, her arms crossed and brow furrowed. 

Zara looked like she was trying to work something out, like she was trying to read Claire’s mind. Claire gave her a confused look, putting her pen down to question her. 

“Zara what are you-” 

“ You're not as much fun when you’re not getting laid.” She said deadly seriously. 

Claire instantly blushed bright red, her mouth falling open like a fish. 

“Zara-” She gasped. 

“When is the famous Owen coming for a visit?” her  assistant smiled slyly, taking a seat in the chair opposite Claire’s desk. 

“I can’t believe you just said that to me.” She said in shock, eyes trained on her desk. 

“Really?” Zara replied nonchalantly. 

Claire took a moment to think about it, realising that actually that’s exactly the type of thing her forward friend would say. 

“Actually.  No, I’m not.” 

Zara smiled in reply. 

“So? Is he?” 

Claire pulled her chair closer to her desk, reaching for her laptop. She opened the lid, waiting for the device to come to life. 

Zara had been bugging Claire all week for small bits of information on her new boyfriend. Wanting to know his job, height, hair colour and even shoe size. 

When Claire had looked at her incredulously, her assistant had simply replied with.

_ “What? You can tell a lot from a man’s shoe size.” _

She had smirked lewdly, making Claire cringe before making a quick exit towards the break room. 

“Not that it’s any of your  business but no, he’s not.” 

“Oh, how come?” 

“Because he’s got work and he can’t get away for another two weeks.” 

Claire tried to focus on her laptop screen, quietly typing in her password to  unlock the device. She heard Zara groan into her hands. 

“Another two weeks? I can’t deal with mopey Claire for another two weeks.” 

Claire’s head shot up. 

“I am not mopey!” 

“Tell that to the woman who has barely smiled in five days.” 

Zara gave her a knowing look. 

Had it really been that obvious.  Of course, she was annoyed about her situation with Owen, wishing she could go home every night and see him and  Amé , but she didn’t realise she was being so transparent. 

Claire turned an annoyed eye at her assistant. 

“Do you not have some calls to answer?” 

Her friend laughed, taking the hint to stop prying. 

“Look I’m just saying, maybe you should tell him how you feel. He’s probably feeling the same.” 

Claire sighed. 

“I don’t want to make him feel guilty. It’s not his fault he lives far away.” 

Zara gave her a sympathetic look, clearly noticing how much this was affecting her boss. 

“Hey, how about we go out tonight. Few drinks, some food and maybe a bit of karaoke?” 

Claire laughed, leaning back in her chair. 

A month ago, she would have said yes. The countless  number of margaritas and nachos was the perfect distraction to rid her mind of Josh. 

Zara was very good at making her forget. 

But lately, she didn’t want to miss the chance to call Owen. 

Knowing he was working tomorrow meant she wouldn’t be able to speak to him until the evening. 

“Can I take a  rain check ?” 

Zara looked  unsurprised by her response, nodding kindly. 

“Of course. Just make sure you try and relax ok?” 

“Ok. Will you get out of my office now?” Claire replied in a monotone. 

Her friend held her hands up in surrender, turning around and leaving Claire in peace. 

Before she’d reached the door however, Zara turned around. 

“You never did answer my question by the way.” 

Claire sighed in exasperation.

“What?” 

“My question, the other day.” 

“Please be less specific.” Claire replied sarcastically.

“About Owen’s shoe size.” 

Claire’s eyes widened, not believing she was bringing this up again. 

“ So, are we talking like a 10? Or is it closer to a 12?” 

Claire growled, picking up a pencil from her desk. 

“Get out!” She shouted, throwing the pencil  across the room in the direction of her prying assistant. 

Zara yelped before scurrying out of Claire’s office and slamming the door behind her. 

***

“You must come round for dinner again sometime Claire. Marion has been bugging me to ask you ever since last time.” 

Claire smiled warmly at Tom as he drove her home. 

“That sounds lovely Tom, thank you. Your family are always so kind to me.” 

The last time Claire had had dinner at Tom’s small home in Brooklyn, his wife and eldest daughter had made her feel so welcome. They’d asked her about her job  while Claire had helped prepare dinner. 

It was the first time Claire had felt a sense of family since she was little. 

“We love having you over. Even if you can’t peel a potato.” Her driver jested her lightly, looking at her through the  rear-view mirror. 

Claire  huffed , crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’ll have you know I am a very good cook.” 

“Really?”

“Well, no but I’m a good helper.” 

Tom laughed, turning the car onto Claire’s street.

“Any nice plans for the weekend?” 

Does being alone count?

“Just bits of work.” Claire admitted, shaking her head. 

She supposes she could take a  walk-through central park, or go to her favourite bakery round the corner. Anything to try and fill her days. 

“You work too hard.” Tom commented, not looking at her. 

Claire shrugged, gathering her purse to her chest as they neared her apartment building. 

“Comes with the job I guess.” 

Tom slowly brought the car to a stop, waiting for a car in front to drive off. 

“And the  pay check I imagine.” He winked, before opening his door and stepping out of the car. 

Tom walked around to Claire’s side of the car and opened the door for her. The amount of times Claire had tried to tell him that she didn’t need him to do that was crazy. 

However, Tom’s response was always  _ “It’s my job.”  _

So, she gave up. 

“Thank  you, Tom .” Claire said as he gave her his hand to aid her out of his vehicle. 

“No problem.” 

Once Claire was standing on the sidewalk  in front of her building, she smiled kindly at her driver, giving him a little wave as he climbed back into the car. 

“See you on Monday.” Tom  inclined his head towards her. 

“Of course. Have a nice weekend.” 

He nodded with a smile before indicating and pulling out into the traffic. 

Claire watched Tom’s car drive off as people walked along the side walk, chatting to one another all on their way out for the night. 

She sighed, turning to walk through the glass doors of her lobby. Maybe she should have gone out with Zara this evening. 

Owen would have understood.

She wasn’t sure if being alone when she felt slightly depressed was the best idea. 

Claire  strolled leisurely through the lobby, nodding kindly at the front desk staff. There weren’t many people around tonight, the majority of them probably already upstairs in their homes. 

She rode the elevator up to the penthouse,  barely noticing when the doors opened onto her floor.

Claire sighed quietly as she made her way down the short corridor to her apartment’s front door. She took out her keys from her purse, taking note of how quiet it was. 

In the past, when Claire had first found this apartment, she had loved how detached you felt from the rest of the city. The silence was a welcome haven from constantly being under Josh’s thumb. 

But now, it just felt daunting. 

Lonely. 

She hadn’t called Owen yet this evening so maybe he was back from work. That might make the silence feel less lonely. 

Claire opened her door and immediately dropped her purse on the table in her entryway. She walked straight into the large open plan  kitchen to grab a glass wine. This and a microwave meal of spaghetti would be her only companion tonight. 

Her pristine white marbled kitchen was barely used, only when Zara had come round once  or twice and cooked Claire dinner, had the kitchen actually  fulfilled its purpose. 

The redhead walked over to her fridge-freezer, opening it to pull out her dinner to defrost on the side. 

After making sure to pour herself a large glass of red wine, she walked through her lounge and dining area overlooking  Manhattan , towards her bedroom. 

She needed to rid herself of these clothes, feeling the days stress weighing her down in the form of a  tight-fitting dress skirt and ruby silk shirt. 

She pulled a few lounging items out of her dresser before undressing. Claire physically felt herself relax once she was  wearing a loose pair of leggings and an oversized tee. How she wished she’d thought to ask Owen for one of his shirts when she left. 

Wanting to feel his clothes touching her skin while his scent enveloped her. 

She knew he wouldn’t be bothered, he already told her how hot he thought she looked in his clothes. 

Claire smiled at the memory, discarding her work clothes on her  king-sized bed. After slipping her feet into a pair of thick socks and letting her red hair fall from where it was piled on top of her head, Claire padded back into the luxurious lounge with her glass of red wine. 

Falling softly into the  expensive couch, Claire reached for the remote to turn on her TV. She was mid-way through binge watching Grey’s anatomy, having watched a whole season in five days. 

Claire was five minutes in to a  brand-new episode, when there was a knock at her door. 

Instantly Claire froze. 

She never had visitors. 

Well, only Zara. 

Dammit. 

If her assistant had come here to try and drag her out after all, she was going to kill the  Irish woman. 

Claire heaved a sigh as she put her glass on the  side table , standing up to walk towards her front door. It wasn’t unlike Zara to try and pull something like this. There had been occasions when Claire had been all but in bed when her friend had knocked on her door, claiming they were going out. 

Somehow, she always managed to convince her boss. 

As Claire got to the door, she ran  a annoyed hand through her hair, talking before she even opened the door. 

“I swear to god Zara, if that’s you I’m going to-” 

Claire swung the door open, eyes  aflame with irritation.

But it wasn’t Zara. 

Her eyes went wide, her mouth falling open. 

All previous thoughts died on her tongue. 

Instead of finding a dark haired, petite, Irish woman. 

Claire was greeted by two pairs of blue eyes. 

The pairs of blue eyes she had fallen in love with. 

“Wow, whoever Zara is, she sounds like a piece of work.” Owen’s deep voice drawled. 

Claire gasped, eyes blinking comically. 

She couldn’t believe it. 

“Hey  Clairey .”  Amé’s small voice squealed, her body barrelling forward into Claire’s legs. She barely had time to steady herself before  Amé’s weight pushed her body backwards. 

Claire’s hands fell onto her back, rubbing in greeting, but her eyes hadn’t left Owen’s since she opened the door. He was smirking at her lightly, happiness sparkling in his blue eyes. 

“Can I look  awound ?”  Amé asked, looking up at Claire from where she stood with her little arms wrapped around her. 

Claire faintly nodded before  Amé took off into Claire’s apartment,  squealing with joy as she jumped onto her large couch. 

“You ok?” 

Owen’s question suddenly startled her, shaking her head quickly to try and rid it of the  surprise of seeing them. 

When she finally realised that he was real and here in her apartment in New York, the widest smile  erupted across her face. 

“Claire are you mad? I didn’t mean to-” 

Owen’s nervous ramblings were  interrupted by Claire throwing herself at him. 

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, legs clinging to his hips as she buried her face in his neck. She breathed him in. 

Home. 

Owen chuckled at her affection, putting a hand on the doorframe to steady himself. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Claire choked into his shoulder, trying desperately not to cry. “Like, I actually can’t believe you’re in my apartment.” 

Owen ran his hands up and down her back, pressing kisses to her head. 

“It’s a good  surprise, though right?” Claire could hear the nerves in his voice, obviously second  guessing his  decision to surprise her. 

Claire leant back as he eased her to the ground. Grabbing his face in her hands, smiling softly at him. 

“The best.” 

She then pressed up onto her toes, laying her mouth over his. 

Owen reacted immediately, pulling her tighter against him. She heard him moan as her tongue met his, running her nails over his scalp. 

After indulging  herself for a few minutes, Claire broke the kiss, remembering that  Amé was somewhere inside. 

Thinking of the four-year-old, she turned around to try and catch sight of her. 

However,  Amé had clearly gone through to Claire’s bedroom as she was nowhere in sight. She turned back to Owen with a loving look on her face, still not  believing he had surprised her. 

Suddenly she realised that she had been making out with Owen in the hallway so started to pull him  further through the door. 

But he  stopped her. 

Tugging her against him again. 

Claire raised her eyebrow in question. 

“Don’t wanna let you go yet.” He shrugged. 

Claire melted into him, his sweet words washing over her. 

“Neither.” She whispered. 

Amé came running through Claire’s open plan lounge at that moment, injecting herself into the conversation. 

“Daddy, this place is huge!” 

Owen chuckled at his daughter, finally allowing Claire to shut her apartment door but not letting go of his grip on her waist. 

“Really? Is it bigger than our trailer?” Owen feigned seriousness. 

Claire giggled into his arm as she led them down the small hallway into her open plan living space. 

“Yes Daddy, a lot.” 

Amé ran off towards Claire’s kitchen, doing laps around the island that sat in the middle. Claire watched her for a moment enjoying the energy Amé brought into her home. 

She turned back to inquire if her boyfriend wanted a drink but found him a few paces behind her. 

He was staring at her home. Mouth open in shock. 

Claire looked at him in concern, walking over to him. 

“Babe? You ok?” 

He looked startled from his thoughts, quickly shaking his head before replying. 

“Your home is... woah.” 

Claire laughed at his response, knowing he wasn’t used to the fancy lifestyle. Claire was never really interested in money, never being driven by the  desire to be filthy rich. For her, it was a perk of the job. 

But she was excited that she now had two people to share it with. Being able to spoil  Amé with toys and clothes and take Owen out for lavish dinners was definitely what the money should be used for. 

“I don’t really notice it anymore to be honest. It’s just somewhere I can sleep and eat. And most of the times not eat.” She huffed a laugh as she gestured to her spanking clean kitchen. 

Owen didn’t laugh though. 

He didn’t really seem to be listening to her. His eyes fixed on her beautiful view of New York city in the early  evening . 

Claire noticed his odd behaviour, running a hand up his chest. There was a small frown on his face, making his eyebrows furrow. 

“You sure you’re ok?”

Owen took one last look out of her glass walls and nodded. He glanced down at her, all concerned thoughts before gone. 

“Of course, I’m ok, I get to spend the weekend with my gorgeous girlfriend.” He pecked her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Claire could tell there was still  something bothering him, but decided to leave it. Usually if Owen wanted to talk about  something, he would bring it up in his own time. 

“I love you.” 

He smiled  brightly at her words, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent. 

“Love you more.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you always have to make it a competition?”

“It’s not a competition.” He smirked, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

“I know!” 

“ Because , I’ll always win in that department.”

Claire frowned, fake annoyance covering her features. 

“And what if you’re wrong? How do you know?” 

Shee glared at him, poking his shoulder as he chuckled at her childish display. 

“Just do baby.” 

He gave her another quick peck before walking around her towards  Amé who was trying to open Claire’s refrigerator. She huffed loudly, watching him smugly walk away. 

“ Amee baby, didn’t I ever tell you it’s rude to look through people’s refrigerators?” Owen’s warm voice questioned , lightly turning his daughter to face him. 

Amé looked at him for a moment, her eyes squinting in concentration. 

“Nope.” 

Owen looked confused, cocking his head to the side. 

“Ha. Maybe your right.” He laughed. “But I’m telling you now, it’s rude to look through people’s refrigerators.” 

Claire  suppressed a giggle at their conversation,  sidling up next to Owen. She leant on the wall next to her fridge, running a hand over Owen’s broad shoulder. 

“It’s ok baby, she can look however much she wants.” 

Amé beamed at Claire, going back to standing on her toes to peep into the cold box. Owen rolled his eyes, holding the door  further open. 

“Does this mean I can snoop through your things too?” He replied cheekily. 

“You can snoop through anything you like. Just ignore my other boyfriend who is hiding in the closet.” 

Claire pretended to pick a hangnail while dropping her hand off Owen’s shoulder. She heard him growl, eyes fixed on her. 

“So not funny Claire.” He replied through gritted teeth. 

Claire glanced in his direction, smiling innocently. 

“Oh, was I not meant to tell you about him?” 

Owen looked like he was about to burst when Amé interrupted them.

“There’s nothing in here.” 

Claire turned to the little girl, who was holding a jar of, what was that? Oh, pickles. 

She really needed to go shopping. 

“Yeah, I don’t usually cook that much. Sorry sweetie.” 

Amé shrugged before putting the jar back in the refrigerator. Owen gave her a concerned look, arms crossed over his chest. 

“So, what were you going to eat tonight?” 

Claire glanced embarrassingly at her frozen dinner, sitting on the island. 

“I don’t have that much time to cook.” she shrugged self-consciously. 

She hated how inept she sounded, like she couldn’t take care of herself. But when it was just her, cooking seemed pointless, not to mention how exhausted she is when she gets home. 

Owen clearly noticed how uncomfortable she was, immediately wrapping his arms around her. 

“Baby, go put your coat back on. We’re going out for dinner.” Owen told his daughter.  Amé looked delighted, running over to where she’d  discarded her coat on the couch. 

“Claire? Look at me.” 

She obeyed, peering up at him from her place against his chest. 

“You don’t need to be ashamed of anything, ok? I know what it’s like to feel alone and feeling like there’s no point of doing things because you have no one to share it with.” He ran a hand over her cheek. “But you are not alone now, and if it’s up to me, you never will be again.” 

Claire felt a lump form in her throat. 

Feeling safe in Owen’s arms.

She couldn’t express how nice it was to have him here, knowing how miserable she would have been all weekend. 

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She admitted wetly, burying her face into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. 

“Me too baby.” 


	12. Catching Up with Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!!
> 
> I can't apologise enough for how long I've been gone. 
> 
> Things have been so crazy in my life recently which have led to a lack of writing.   
> However the main thing was getting my laptop stolen, which had at least two chapters for this story on it. I also forgot all my passwords for everything which meant I couldn't upload things for a while. 
> 
> But I am so happy to say I'm back!
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting, I honestly love all your thoughts on this story so much and can't wait to be back in the swing of these characters. I should now be able to see all your emails and responses so please continue to comment. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying well and I hope you enjoy this short update as there will be plenty more to come. 
> 
> Thank you again.
> 
> 💕

Owen hadn’t been to New York in about ten years. Having taken a trip to see a childhood friend from school when he was twenty. 

He had totally forgotten how busy it is. 

How over-whelming it is. 

Although he did enjoy the energy of the city. The buzz of millions of people instantly hitting him as he and  Amé had stepped of the plane. 

He couldn’t deny though how his nerves had skyrocketed as he hailed at cab from JFK. His PTSD always rearing  its ugly head whenever he was overwhelmed. 

That’s one of the main reasons he picked Camden in Maine. Knowing it was very peaceful, with a small community of people who are ready to help one another when the time came. 

But New York was not like that. 

It was loud. 

However , Owen couldn’t really care to focus on those things now, not when Claire was beaming at him like he hung the stars. 

Surprising Claire was a very last-minute decision. 

And when he means last minute, it really was last minute. 

After he’d dropped  Amé at Joyce’s for the day, he’d driven to work while thinking about a certain redhead. 

They’d talked last night for two hours, Owen  noticing the strain she was clearly under at work. He hadn’t seen Claire stressed before and he didn’t like it. 

Not to mention the fact her ex had clearly upset her, his anger flying out of control when she’d told him about her worries at the start of the week. 

He’d tried to stay calm for her, but after she’d hung up, he may or may not have punched his wardrobe. 

The not being there to help her was eating him alive. 

Just wanting to drive to hers and have a  relaxing evening, easing her worries. 

Owen smiled at the memory of her shocked expression. 

“Owen, you’ve definitely ordered too much food.” Claire’s shocked voice broke Owen out of his thoughts. 

Amé giggled into her hands as the waiter put down another tray of dumplings. 

The couple had decided on a quaint  Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from Claire’s apartment.

She mentioned how she’d been there a few months ago with a client and swears by the authentic Chinese cuisine. 

“ Oh, did you think this food was to share?” Owen joked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. “Well, sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but this is all for me.” 

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“You’re funny Mr Grady.” 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” The waitress asked  politely, smiling at  Amé who shyly tried to hide her head in Claire’s arm. 

“No, I think we’ve got enough to keep us going.” Owen chuckled, watching as Claire rolled her eyes as she started to load her plate with egg rolls. 

It is possible that he’d gone slightly overboard when ordering basically everything off the vast menu, but he was just so happy, he couldn’t seem to find it in him to care. 

Amé seemed to be  thoroughly  enjoying herself. 

She kept making trips back and forth to the large fish tank at the back of the restaurant, always dragging either himself or Claire to watch the multi coloured fish swim around. 

It was nice to see her wide eyes fill with wonder as they’d walked to the restaurant from Claire’s apartment.

His daughter hadn’t really been outside of Maine in her life, apart from Greece of course. Hearing her  squeals of delight as the city started it’s Friday night was music to Owen’s ears. 

“So baby, are you going to explain this unexpected visit?” Claire spoke in between mouthfuls of noodles. “Not that I’m not ridiculously happy to have you both.” 

Owen smiled warmly at her while filling  Amé’s small plate with some lemon chicken and vegetables. 

“Well, I guess I just missed my girlfriend. Simple as.” He winked. 

Claire blushed before taking a small sip of her water. 

“You’re cute.” she admitted quietly. 

Owen chuckled as he started tucking into his own food. 

“Won’t Hoskins be mad you’ve taken time off again?” 

Owen  grimaced slightly, which he tried to cover with a cough but by Claire’s raised eyebrow she definitely caught on. 

“Owen?” 

He swallowed. 

“He doesn’t... he doesn’t know actually.” 

Claire looked slightly shocked. 

“Won’t he notice when you don’t turn up for work tomorrow?” 

“He’s out of town so I was hoping he wouldn’t need to know.” 

Claire sighed, putting her cutlery down. 

“Owen...” 

“Look it’s cool, Barry said he’d cover my  Saturday and  Monday shifts and Hoskins isn’t due back until Tuesday, so technically there’s no reason for him to know.” He explained calmly. 

Owen threw a glance in his daughter’s direction to make sure she was  entertained by something on his phone before continuing. 

“I’m not scared of him anymore Claire.” He whispered, leaning across the table slightly. 

Claire’s eyes softened, reaching for his hand. 

“Babe, I’m so happy that you’re here but I don’t want you making your life harder because I was being needy. That’s unfair to...” 

“Woah Claire no, you weren’t being needy.” He  squeezed her hand to try and  reassure her. “I was desperate to see you too and don’t worry about me, I promise I've got it all sorted.” 

Claire’s lips quirked at that. 

“Now why don’t I believe that.” 

“Again, because for some reason you think I’m trouble.” 

Claire huffed a laugh before focussing her attention on her meal. As it was early in the evening the restaurant was quite busy, with a lot of families cramped into the quaint building. 

Owen could feel his nerves slightly on edge when the table next to them got filled with four men, making him feel slightly claustrophobic. 

Every time he started to feel closed in, no matter where it was, he was a  nine-year-old boy again, being left in a closet for hours on end. 

Only the sliver of light filtering in from the hallway, allowing him to see his hands in front of his face. 

The hunger. The fear. The darkness. 

It always finds him again. 

Years later. 

“Baby?” 

Owen looked up,  noticing his hands were clenched around the edge of the table. 

“You ok?” Claire gave him a worried look, reaching out to rub his arm  lovingly . 

He shook his head at himself. 

What  thirty-year-old couldn’t go out for a meal with his family without having a near enough panic attack. 

He took a quiet breath and released his grip on the table. 

“Yeah, I’m fine sorry.” 

Claire seemed to catch on to the problem as his eyes did a quick glance around the crowded restaurant. 

“Owen, is it too busy in here? Because we can go...” 

“No!” He spoke a bit too loudly. Claire’s eyes widen at his voice. 

He adjusted his tone before continuing, after noticing Amé’s eyes flit up from his phone, sensing the tension in his voice.

“No” He replied calmly. “Honestly babe I’m ok. Just slightly overwhelmed is all.” He began tucking back into his mountain of noodles, hoping Claire would drop it. 

To his surprise, she did. 

Claire just nodded gently at him, but moved her chair closer to his so she could lean slightly against his side. 

Owen couldn’t help but smile widely at her clear care for his wellbeing. 

He doesn’t know how he ever got Claire Dearing to fall for him, but he’s so grateful she did.

After about twenty minutes of the trio eating their weight in  Chinese food, Claire suggested they walk back to hers and watch a movie. 

It was close to nine now and Owen noticed his daughter’s eyes were starting to droop on their walk home. 

Although that didn’t stop her from giggling loudly every  time, she spotted a yellow cab. 

“Thirteen Daddy!”  Amé shouted from Claire’s side, her hand held tightly in the red heads. 

“No? Thirteen whole cabs?” Owen  feigned disbelief. 

“Yep.” She replied, popping her P.

The sidewalks were very busy as they tried to make their way home, leading Owen to keep an arm wrapped tightly around his girlfriend. Trying to contain his growl as obnoxious men bumped into his side every few minutes. 

He clearly wasn’t doing a very good job as Claire would giggle into his shoulder  every time . 

“Something funny Miss Dearing?” Owen whispered into her ear.

She tilted her head towards him, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“You really aren’t a city boy huh?” 

Her tone clearly indicated she was teasing. 

Owen poked her in the side making Claire gasp. 

“I’ll have you know; Camden gets very busy on a Saturday. It’s market day.” 

Claire’s face lit up with amusement. 

“Market day huh?” 

Owen rolled his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn’t listening anymore. 

“Clairey?” 

The redhead turned her attention to the four-year-old next to her. 

“Yes hunny.” 

“Can we watch Moana when we get back?” 

Owen saw his daughter try to hide a yawn behind her hand. She always hated having to go to sleep, always complaining that she was missing out on things. 

“Of course Bunny, anything you want.” 

“Yes!”  Amé squealed, letting go of Claire’s hand so she could walk  infront of them on the sidewalk. 

“ Amee !” Owen called out to his daughter, reaching forward to grab the back of her coat. “Hold Claire’s hand please.” 

“But I don’t have to hold your hand at home?” She frowned, crossing her little arms over her chest. As  Amé had stopped walking in the middle of the flow of people, Owen dragged the three of them to the side, ignoring the utters from annoyed pedestrians. 

“Yes, but this isn’t Camden baby.” Owen got down on her level, trying not to be stern with her but also needing her to understand how serious he was. 

“But why daddy?” 

“Because New York is busy baby girl, you might get lost. And that would be very  scray for you and me and Claire.” He paused, giving her time to understand his words. 

She cocked her head at him,  absorbing the information. 

“I don’t want you to be scared Daddy.” She then whipped her head around to Claire. “Or you Clairey.” 

Both adults smiled at her. 

“Good. I don’t want you scared either baby, so hold my hand, ok?” Claire asked, holding out her palm to the little girl. 

Amé smiled widely, pulling up the  sleeve of her light summer coat to take Claire’s hand again. 

The couple rounded the corner with  Amé in-between them, swinging her arms gently to make her laugh. They were only a few yards away from Claire’s apartment complex now, which Owen was glad about as he’s not sure how much longer his daughter would be awake for. 

“Hey Owen, what do you fancy doing tomorrow?” Claire asked, glancing over at Owen. 

“I don’t mind  baby; you can take us anywhere you like.” 

“The park.”  Amé piped up from in between them. 

Claire laughed,  swinging Amé’s arm. 

“Of course, Bunny. We will go straight to central park in the morning ok?” 

“Can we see the duckies.” She asked excitedly.

“Yes Bunny.”

Amé nodded happily to herself, trying to stop an oncoming yawn from taking over her face. 

“Claire, I think someone won’t be making it through the next hour.” Owen laughed in Claire’s direction. 

However, Claire had stopped. 

They were only a few feet away from her apartment, but she had stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Her body tensed to the spot. 

Owen looked around but couldn’t see anything unusual, only a guy sitting on a bench a few feet away. 

He stepped towards Claire worriedly. 

“Claire what’s-” 

“Owen, I’m sorry.” Her shaky voice replied. 

“For what?”

She looked up quickly into his concerned face, fear painted across hers. 

“For what’s about to happen.” 

“Claire?” 

Owen turned around to find the man from the bench standing a foot away from the trio. 

The guy was probably around his height, wearing a clearly expensive suit with equally expensive shoes. His jet-black hair was slicked back, perfect set of teeth whitened beyond existence and a sleezy smile covering his features.

Owen didn’t like him one bit. 

Especially with the way he was looking at Claire. 

Owen took a protective step in front of his girls, not liking how scared this man had made his girlfriend feel. 

“Can I help you dude?” Owen said, eyes glaring daggers in this  stranger's direction. 

“No.” His deep voice replied. “But she can.” He gestured towards Claire, eyes not leaving hers. 

“Look buddy, I don’t know what you want but it’s nine o’clock on a Friday and-” 

“Owen.” Claire’s hand landed on his arm, gently pulling him backwards. “It’s ok, why don’t you take  Amé upstairs, she’s very tired.” 

Owen’s eyes didn’t leave the man standing in front of them. 

“ Clairey , why have we stopped?”  Amé moaned from next to Claire, her legs kicking the pavement. 

He saw the  stranger's curious eyes flicker to his daughter who stood impatiently next to Claire. 

“Owen?”

Claire stepped forward then, putting a hand on  Amé’s head to keep an eye on her. 

“Baby, please just go upstairs.” 

Owen broke his gaze away from the stranger, looking at Claire’s pleading face. She was trying to keep her calm but Owen could tell how much the appearance of this guy had shaken her. 

“I’m not leaving you alone.” He stated firmly. “We will all go upstairs.” 

Claire threw a cautious look at the man, just to see if he was still standing there. 

“Owen I won’t be long.” She smiled, but Owen could see it wasn’t genuine. 

“Yes, she really won’t be.” 

That deep smug voice cut through their conversation, drawing Owen’s eyes back to the intruder. 

“Daddy, I’m tired.”  Amé sighed. 

Owen was torn.

There’s no way in hell he wanted to leave his girlfriend with this man who clearly scares her. 

However, Amé was also his responsibility and he didn’t want to keep her around for whatever was about to unfold. 

“Please Owen.” Claire begged quietly, hand squeezing arm.

He took one last look at the man. 

Trying to convey that if he upset his girl, there was going to be consequences. 

“Okay. But I will be back down in five minutes.” He spoke loud enough for the guy to hear. “Don’t be too long.” 

“Don’t worry bud, I won’t keep her too long.” 

Owen tensed at his comment. 

The way he said it, awoke something in Owen. 

It lit a small fire in his stomach. 

“What did you say?”

Owen turned back around in all intentions purposes to have it out with the arrogant dick but Claire intervened. 

“Owen, please just take Amé.” 

His fists tightened as he watched the man cross his arms, like he had all the time in the world to wait. 

He didn’t like this guy. 

Not to mention the fact he had a nagging  sensation he knew exactly who his idiot was. 

Or who he used to be to Claire. 

Owen huffed before picking his daughter up, feeling her relax in his arms as she lay her head on his shoulder. 

“Five minutes.” He said gruffly. 

“Five minutes.” she smiled.

He took in Claire’s face and could tell she was trying to keep calm. However, the slight pinch between her eyebrows gave away how she was really feeling. 

He quickly bent down to peck her lips, either in hopes of comforting her or himself and turned away. 

Without looking back Owen walked through the revolving glass doors and made his way towards the elevator. 

He punched the button a little too forcefully and waited impatiently for the doors to open. 

The quicker he put  Amé upstairs to bed, the quicker he could run back down and make sure Claire was ok. 

Against his better judgment, Owen glanced through the glass to see Claire and this mysterious man talking. 

It was clearly slightly heated on Claire’s end. 

Her hands were vigorously flying around through the air, her agitation clear. 

Yet, the man stood stoically still. 

Frighteningly so. 

It didn’t sit right with Owen. 

Finally, the ding from the elevator announced its arrival. 

While holding his now sleeping daughter, Owen hurried into the small box, jamming the button continuously until the doors began to close. 

This didn’t feel right.

Leaving Claire. 

But he had to trust her. 

So, he let the doors close as the elevator began its ascent to the penthouse. 

Yet, the more distance put between him and Claire, the more  impatient he became. 


	13. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some of you are going to like this chapter!
> 
> Hope you're all well. 
> 
> 💕

Claire couldn’t believe him. 

If torturing her at work wasn’t enough, he had the balls to turn up at her home. 

Claire waited until Owen had entered her building before letting rip. 

“Josh what the hell are you doing here?” 

Her ex-boyfriend just smirked at her; eyes also having watched Owen’s departure. 

“Baby?” 

Claire’s eyes narrowed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Is that your sweet little nickname for him? Really Claire?” 

Her jaw fell open in shock. 

“Are you kidding me right now.” She threw her hands out in front of her, anger rising to the surface.

“Firstly, you come to my home on a Friday evening and now you try to tell me what I’m supposed to

call me boy-” 

She stopped. Not wanting to give Josh anymore information into her private life. 

“Your what?” Josh’s eyes were piqued with interest. “Please finish what you were going to say.” 

Claire didn’t take the bait; she decided to try and avoid the obvious subject surrounding Owen and Amé for as long as possible.

“What are you doing here Josh?” she sighed, already tired of his games.

He didn’t seem like he was dropping the conversation entirely, but he did follow her obvious change of subject.

“I came to talk to you.”

Claire blinked.

“We work on the same floor; you could have just waited until Monday.”

His left eye twitched as he took a step towards her.

“It isn’t about work Claire. It’s about us.”

Claire actually laughed at that, putting a hand to her mouth to try and stop the belly laugh from escaping.

“There is no us Josh. There hasn’t been for about six months now. ” She breathed heavily. “Isn’t that obvious?”

Claire saw the familiar anger flicker across her ex’s face, the tightening of his jaw which used to scare her.

“Well, if I had known you were laying with a simpleton, I may have talked to you sooner.” He snapped, the distain in his voice quite apparent.

Claire’s laughter immediately died, her eyes glaring daggers at the man in front of her.

“I think it’s time you left.”

It was Josh’s turn to laugh now, reaching up to run a hand through his slicked hair.

“Oh, come on Claire, are you getting all defensive about your little love affair? Getting involved with a man who has a kid huh?” He chuckled. “Not really your style Rosie.”

Rosie.

She hadn’t heard that name in a long time.

“Don’t call me that.” She spat, taking a few steps back from him.

“You used to love it.”

“Yeah well, that was a long time ago.”

Josh took another step towards her.

“I want you back. That’s why I came here.”

Still reeling from the fact, he was even here, outside her apartment building, with her boyfriend and his daughter upstairs, she honestly nearly missed his confession.

But the ‘want you back’ struck her.

The fear of what was to come making her feel weak.

“That’s not going to happen.”

His eyebrows rose, tutting his lips ever so slightly.

“Because of him?”

His harsh words awaking something inside her.

“No Josh.” She sneered. “I never wanted a future with you. You made me feel small, scared, unimportant. Being with you are some of the worst memories I have. Not to mention what

happened at that clients party.” She whispered, looking around to make sure Owen wasn’t back yet.

Definitely not wanting to watch Owen kill her ex after he overhears Josh once slapped her at a client’s evening party.

“I apologised for that.”

Claire huffed a laugh.

“Yes, a week later.”

“Who is this guy, anyway, did you even wait a week before you started sleeping around?” His eyes running over her figure in disgust.

“How dare you excuse me of sleeping around. I wasn’t the one to have numerous affairs during our relationship.” Her voice raising with every word she said.

He always was the best at aggravating her.

Claire had never seen Josh look surprised, but a look similar to this passed briefly over his face. His eyebrows raising slightly in shock.

“Oh, you didn’t think I knew about the woman you would sleep with on all those business conferences.” She sarcastically drawls the word, business. “Or the late nights spent at the office, shagging whoever your new assistant was that week?”

Josh rolled his eyes, clearly not knowing what else to say.

“You really expect me to believe you weren’t sleeping with him when we were together?”

Claire gaped.

“Not that it matters now, but no I wasn’t. And who he is, has nothing to do with you.”

Claire turned to leave, but Josh grabbed her arm.

“Won’t be difficult for me to find out you know.” His face was a close to hers, his breath washing over her nose. “I know a lot of powerful people; I can find out before you make it upstairs.”

Dread washed over her.

She doesn’t want him knowing anything about Owen. Or Amé for that matter.

“Don’t you dare.”

She tried to wrench her arm out of his grip, but he kept a tight hold.

“He’ll work out who you really are you know. You can’t fool him forever.” His voice was deadly low, speaking directly into her ear.

“Get off me Josh.” Claire pushed at his body, but he wouldn’t budge.

“He’ll work out you are just a needy, daddy’s girl, who will spread her legs for anyone in a position of power.” His voice raised to try and frighten her.

“Josh...”

“Get your fucking hands off her.”

Claire’s head snapped around, to find Owen standing outside the glass doors.

He was out of breath, like he’d just run down twenty flights of stairs, but what shocked Claire was the look of anger on his face.

His eyes were wild with hatred, and his fists clenched by his sides.

“Oh, look who’s here.” Josh replied smugly, loosening his grip slightly, but not letting go all together.

“I said, Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Her.” Owen spat each command out like they were poison.

Even though Claire was worried about what this meant for Owen, now Josh knew she was seeing someone else, she had never been so happy to see his face.

Josh did let go of her then, or rather shoved her forward.

“We were only having a little conversation, it’s that right Rosie.”

Claire didn’t acknowledge his words; she fell towards Owen who pulled her securely into his chest.

His arms wound around her tightly, like they could block her from Josh’s view.

“Are you ok?” Owen whispered into her hair. A hand running rhythmically over her back.

“Yes.” Claire replied quietly, tears making the one word catch in her thought.

She didn’t want to cry, but seeing Owen just showed her how much she had gained since leaving Josh.

Someone who loved her.

Who cherished her.

Who made her feel safe.

Once Owen had made sure she was ok, she felt him move her, so she was hidden from Josh’s view.

“I swear to god, if you ever so much as look at her again. I’m going to kill you.” Owen spat these words towards her ex, the venom an unknown tone from him. “I will fucking kill you; you hear me?”

Josh put his hands up in false surrender.

“Woah easy man, we were just catching up.” Josh stepped back towards the road. “Had a lot of things that needed… straightening out. Isn’t that right Rosie?” 

Owen growled low in the back of his throat.

“Let’s go Owen.” Claire whispered into his chest, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

He nodded tensely, pulling her closer and tucking her head under his neck.

“I’ll be sure to catch you some other time then Rosie. Maybe when you aren’t so involved with other things.” Josh called as he started walking away.

That did it.

Claire felt Owen’s whole-body shake.

He dropped his arms around her and ran towards her ex, his intentions clear.

“Owen no!”

“Do you think this is some kind of game asshole.” He spat as he grabbed Josh by the collar of his suit jacket. He pushed him against a nearby tree, holding his jacket tightly.

Claire followed after Owen, checking to make sure there was no one around to see the display.

“Owen please don’t.”

But he didn’t listen.

His eyes were fixed on Josh’s amused face, clenching his fists tighter.

“Yeah, why don’t you listen to her _Owen_.” Josh mocked.

“I know your type jackass; I know exactly what game you’re playing.” Owen lifted Josh off the tree only to slam him back against it. “It’s all about power with you, making people feel small. But I’m here to tell you, that it’s not going to work with me around.”

“Owen come on.” Claire tugged on his arm to try and move him, but he kept ignoring her. She would normally be annoyed at being ignored but she could hardly blame him for being so angry.

If she had seen someone manhandling Owen, she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions.

“You don’t know her. Not like I do; we have a history.” Josh spat, trying to throw Owen off of him.

“That history is over!”

Finally, Claire managed to tear Owen away from Josh, pulling his arm away from his throat. Josh seized the opportunity to jump out of Owen’s path and create a large space between them.

“Owen please stop!” She begged. Knowing the kind of damage Josh could do to Owen if he actually punched the douchebag. “What about Amé?”

That seemed to break Owen from his anger, his eyes looking less wild as he thought about his sleeping daughter upstairs.

“I could have you arrested for this.” Josh said while trying to straighten his now rumpled suit. “But I don’t think you are worth all the paperwork.”

Claire stepped in front of Owen as he tried to step towards her ex again.

“Get out of here Josh. Now!” Claire shouted, pointing to the other end of the street, where lots of cars whizzed past.

“Don’t worry love, wouldn’t want to cause a scene.” He replied sarcastically.

Owen growled behind Claire at the term of endearment but stayed put.

“Goodbye all, have a pleasant evening.”

And with that, Josh left.

Quietly wandering down the street as if nothing had ever happened.

Claire was always slightly terrified by how calm her ex could be in times of high emotions. Like during any argument they would have, he would rarely raise his voice. Spitting the words out in a low voice, cutting through her like a knife.

Even when he hit her, that evening of the party.

He calmly walked away and returned to the evening’s festivities.

As if it never happened.

She wondered what he would be capable of if he ever did lose his mind with anger. She shuddered at the mere thought.

As she watched Josh disappear into the sea of people at the end of her street, she slowly turned around to Owen who was looking at the ground.

Fists still clenched.

Claire wasn’t sure on the best way to approach him. Definitely not wanting to scare him.

She went with the obvious, comfort.

“Owen?”

She tentatively walked towards him, reaching out to take his hand.

She wrapped her fingers around his clenched fist, trying to relax the muscles. At first, he stiffened at the contact, but as he realised it was her, he allowed her to hold his hand.

“Let’s go upstairs.” She suggested, already walking towards the glass doors.

She was now thankful that no one had come out of her building in the last ten minutes, otherwise she was sure to have been the talk of the town by Monday.

Owen didn’t say anything on the journey upstairs.

His eyes were still trained on the floor, unmoving.

Claire was very concerned he was having some kind of episode like on the beach in Greece.

However, her main focus was getting them both inside her apartment.

As the elevator brought them to the penthouse, Claire immediately grabbed her key card to open her front door, letting go of Owen’s hand.

But he wouldn’t release it.

As she tried to wriggle out of his grip, his hands only tightened around it.

“Baby, I just need to grab my key.” His eyes were still trained on the floor. “I’m not going anywhere.”

After a few seconds, his grip relaxed, allowing Claire to quickly retrieve her card from her purse. She scanned it against the door and listened for the click to indicate it opening.

Once inside, Owen walked straight towards her corridor leading to the guest bedroom, obviously checking to make sure Amé was still fast asleep.

With Owen gone, Claire fell back against her front door, taking a moment to breathe deeply and try to analyse what just happened. 

On one hand she was annoyed that Owen engaged with that asshole. Wanting him to have taken the highroad and just ignored his snarky remarks. 

However, she knows in her heart that isn’t fair. 

He had been protecting her and she couldn’t be angry at him for that. In all honesty, it had been so long since anyone had stuck up for her, it had felt nice. 

Also, Owen hadn’t dealt with Josh before. 

Claire had six years of experience. 

Feeling slightly weak, she walked over to the couch and fell down onto it. 

It had been a hell of a week at work, not to mention the adrenaline starting to fade from her body from this evening’s events.

Using the last bit of energy, she had, she sat up to unbuckle her sandals, desperately wanting the feel the relief of bare feet.

She then lay back and waited for Owen to return.

As she closed her eyes, she could hear him moving around down the corridor. No doubt quietly trying to shut Amé’s door.

With her eyes still closed, she heard Owen approach the couch, taking a minute to rid himself of his

Demin jacket.

“Claire?”

Owen’s voice sounded hoarse but soft.

She felt the couch dip by her left hip, the warmth of Owen’s hip against her thigh.

She cracked her eyes open and sat up straight.

He looked wrecked.

Anger still simmered in the depths of his blue eyes but there was now another emotion.

Remorse.

“Hey.” She said, gently.

Owen took that as an invitation to sit fully next to her, shuffling until his arm was thrown over the back of the couch.

“Are you ok?” He murmured, running a gentle hand through her hair.

Claire sighed in contentment, nodding slightly to ease his worries.

“I’m ok.”

He pulled her closer into his side then, pressing a kiss into the side of her head.

“Did he… did he hurt you?”

His voice broke asking that question, making Claire feel bad for being distant. She instantly turned to face him, bending her leg underneath her body.

“No Owen. I’m fine. Not hurt.”

That did seem to bring Owen a little comfort, the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly. She smiled at how much he cared about her well-being, finding the feeling incredibly addictive.

Claire could tell there was something Owen wanted to say, his mouth pursed in deep thought.

She decided to give him to time to sort through what he was feeling, letting the comfortable silence envelop the room.

After a few minutes, he broke it.

“I’m sorry.”

Claire was taken a back.

That was not what she was expecting him to say.

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes.” He sighed, running a hand up and down her arm. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I didn’t mean to I just…”

His sentence faded out as he tried to grasp the words.

Claire took pity on him, not wanting him to feel guilty about trying to defend her.

“Owen, it’s ok. I know you’re sorry and to be honest I know you were just trying to protect me.” She smiled fondly at him, letting her left arm wrap over his chest.

“When I saw him Claire, when he was holding your arm so tight.” He swallowed roughly. “I couldn’t see anything but red. And when he said that you like to… to spread your legs.” He broke off again, but this time in anger.

Claire cringed that he had heard those words, her whole face flushing red with embarrassment.

Even now, Josh had a way of embarrassing her.

“That’s not true you know Owen.” Sitting up abruptly, making sure he believed her. “I didn’t… you know.”

Owen smiled sadly.

“I know baby, I know.” His hand reached up to stroke her cheek, his eyes filled with love. “But hearing him say it just reminded me of the things Alan used to say to my mum.”

Owen admitted this quietly, turning his head away to stare out across the city.

It suddenly clicked then in Claire’s head.

Why Owen had reacted so forcefully.

Josh reminded Owen of his abusive stepfather.

The harsh words, the grabbing, even the smug attitude.

“Oh Owen.”

She quickly scrambled closer to him, straddling his lap so he had to look at her.

“I just hate men that can treat someone more vulnerable than themselves like they don’t even matter.” His voice was filled with frustration.

Frustration over the things he’s endured and seen.

“And when I came outside and saw him harassing you and I wasn’t there.” He threw his head up to the ceiling, obviously trying to contain his anger.

But Claire wasn’t having any of it.

“Owen.” She titled his head back down. “Talk to me.”

He flickered his eyes down to hers.

The depths of blue filled with hurt.

“Even though my mom was no saint, the things Alan would call her… I remember all of them.” His hand ran up her arm gently. “I never want you to be in that position.”

Claire’s eyes softened, taking in the sincerity of his sweet words.

Sitting here now, overlooking the black skyline of New York city, Claire new Owen was her forever.

She wanted everything with him.

Things she’d never wanted before.

Marriage.

Kids.

A home.

“And I never want you to live through something that awful again.” Claire whispered, pecking his cheek and burying her face into his neck.

She breathed in the smell of his aftershave, letting his scent wash over her.

It had become so comforting in the short time of knowing him.

“Claire?”

Owen broke her train of thought.

“Mhmm.”

“Why didn’t you tell me who he was?”

Claire stiffened slightly in his lap.

She knew this was coming but she naively thought he would forget about it.

“Owen…” she said timidly, sitting up.

“Because, you let me leave you with your ex, someone I know has been harassing you and, in the past, has emotionally tormented you.” Owen gently placed her on the couch before getting up to walk towards her view of the city. “Do you know how much that scares me Claire? It took me thirty-one years to find you, I’m not letting anyone hurt you ever again.” He finished speaking without turning to face her.

His eyes were trained on the city below.

Arms held behind his back.

Claire felt guilty.

She had just been trying to protect Owen and Amé from Josh’s powerful clutches. She hadn’t realised what that might have done to Owen.

“I’m sorry Owen. I just didn’t want to involve you with him.”

He didn’t turn around to face her, so she got up and walked over to him.

“I’m already involved Claire. Because I love you.”

When she reached him, he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist. Then turning back to look out over the high view of New York city.

Claire felt warm all over at his words.

Even though they had both obviously said those words to each other, multiple times. It still shocked her by the honesty in which he said it.

He always said it like it was the first time.

“And I love you. I just panicked Owen. I’m really sorry but I just didn’t want you to see him or talk to him. I know what he’s like.”

She interlaced their fingers on her hip, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That’s what scares me.” He spoke quietly.

“And to be honest… I was nervous you might judge me.” At her words, Owen’s head whipped around to hers. “Because, Josh isn’t something I’m proud of from my life and I didn’t want you to think less of me for staying with someone like that for so-”

“Hey hey, hang on a minute.” Owen released her hand to turn her towards him completely. “Who that man is and what he does, is in no way your responsibility. I would never judge you for anything from your past Claire. Mine is anything but perfect.”

He smiled, cupping her cheek in his palm. Making sure to rub his thumb over her lips.

Claire absorbed his words and tried to believe them.

She knows she should have left Josh sooner.

Knows she wasted six years of her life.

However, those six years took her to Greece.

Which in turn, led her to Owen.

She couldn’t fault that.

“You’re right.” She smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips chastely.

“I usually am.” Owen winked in reply, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss.

Claire rolled her eyes, pushing the curls back from his face. 

“Are you ok?”

Owen looked away for a moment, his eyes unsure.

“Who’s Rosie?”

Claire stiffened.

“He kept calling you Rosie. Is that your real name?”

She shook her head vigorously.

“No, Claire is my real name. My middle name is Rose.” She began to fiddle with the buttons on his blue shirt. “He used to call me that all the time. I always hated it. Made me feel weak, breakable. You know roses actually die a few days after you buy them, they rely a lot on their surroundings. It always reminded me how fragile I was when I was with him.”

Owen tutted his lips.

“You are anything but fragile Claire. You’re extraordinary.

She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“Anyway.” Owen pulled her in for a hug. “I think roses are pretty badass.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, they have thorns. How cool is that!”

“Huh.” She laughed. “That is pretty badass.”

Maybe roses could fight back.

Well, this one will.


	14. New, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation which led Claire to unexpected happiness in the form of two Gradys, can Owen and Claire navigate reality as a couple? Both being from different worlds, along with a four-year-old relying on them, will they survive the fast pace of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> After the last chapter, I thought we all needed some fluff. 
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Who want's to guess when Josh and Owen will meet again?
> 
> Thanks for your comments as always 
> 
> ❤️

Owen had been awake for a long time.

It had taken almost two hours before he decided to give up trying to sleep and venture out into Claire’s lounge.

Claire had been curled around him as he tried to leave the bed. Whimpering slightly when he moved her arm off his chest.

She looked so cute when she slept.

It was a tough decision to leave her warm body but he wanted her to get all the sleep she needed.

Especially after last nights events. 

He quietly left the room, walking straight down the hallway to Claire’s large open plan marble kitchen, wanting some water.

He still couldn’t comprehend the vastness of Claire’s place.

It just screamed wealth.

The couch looked more expensive than anything Owen owned and not to mention the stunning view over the city.

When he’d first walked into Claire’s place, there was a slight insecurity that arose as he took in the pristine architecture.

He was really hit with how much Claire had and how little he had.

Claire was his forever, that was something he’d known from the minute they first spoke. He wants to be able to provide for her and take care of her needs.

However, there’s no way he could ever afford a place like this.

Not that he doesn’t want her to be successful. In all honesty, her power and success are kind of a turn on for him. But he doesn’t want to have to rely on her financially.

Trying to shake off those thoughts, he reaches up into one of the cupboards he saw Claire retrieve a glass from yesterday and pour himself some water.

As he stood there in silence, sipping the water, his mind turned to the events that occurred a few hours before.

Yesterday had been rough.

He hadn’t felt that level of anger since the night Amé’s mother abandoned them.

The way that man had touched her.

Talked to her.

It made Owen livid.

He’d never felt so protective of another human besides Amé, but Claire was special.

She was so precious to him and he would do anything he could to keep her safe.

Even if that means punching her asshole of an ex.

Owen tried to think of something else as he looked out over the rising sun. Not wanting to start his first morning in New York in a bad mood.

New York city sure was pretty at four in the morning.

There was a sense of silence that you never saw in the busy city. Just before millions of people started their weekend and left their homes.

Just, silence.

It’s strange how a city so busy which had made him feel so claustrophobic, could actually be so still.

Even if it was at four AM.

He must have been so deep in thought that he missed Claire padding down the hallway and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

“You weren’t in my bed.” She mumbled into his tight black tee.

He chuckled.

“I was thirsty.”

“Well I was cold.”

One of her fingers followed a scar through his t-shirt. All the way from his belly button to his left pectoral.

He remembers that scar.

That was the night Alan had thrown him into a table and made him smash about four glasses.

He remembered every single one of his scars.

And what caused each one.

Or who.

“Sorry baby, I just couldn’t sleep.”

Owen turned around to face his girlfriend. Finding her hair messy from sleeping and her eyes slightly droopy.

She looked adorable.

“Really? How come?”

Her face showed the concern she was feeling, reaching up to run a gentle hand through his curls.

He smiled lovingly at her, pulling her back into his arms.

“Just things. Nothing to worry about.” He whispered into her hair.

They stood in silence for a few moments, enjoying being in each other’s company. Claire’s body was warm and heavy from sleep.

It was comforting.

He let his hands rest on her hips as her hands played with the hair at the back of his neck. He’d really missed the lazy morning touches, quickly releasing that his girlfriend was very clingy when she was tired.

“Is it about Josh?” Her small voice asked, hiding her face in his chest.

He paused.

Not really sure whether to be honest or not. He really didn’t want to drag what happened last night into today. However, he did believe in honesty.

“A little, yeah.” He responded gruffly.

He felt her nod, taking the time to formulate a response.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Owen. I should have been honest and never allowed him to talk to me.”

He squeezed her gently to acknowledge her apology.

“I know you are. I’m not mad Claire. I just didn’t like him touching you like that.”

“I know. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Me either.” He stated firmly.

That was something he was very sure about.

***

“Look at the ducks Daddy!”

Amé squealed as she ran towards the pond.

“Baby please be careful! Don’t get too close to the water.” Owen called after his four-year-old, who ran towards the reservoir at a great speed.

“I won’t.”

The weather was extremely warm in the city. There was a much welcome pleasant breeze every now and then but most of the time Owen would be reaching for the nearest cold drink.

The day had been filled with coffee shops, toy departments, sightseeing and now a long walk through central park.

Amé had been begging both adults to see the ducks all day, although it beats Owen as to why. Seeing as they have plenty of ducks in Camden.

Apparently, New York ducks are more special than Maine ducks.

“Yes, Zara I already emailed them… Is that what he said?... Well, he’s always been tricky to deal with.”

Claire walked next to Owen with one hand threaded through his and the other holding her cell to her ear. She mouthed ‘sorry’ as her assistant continued to quiz her about an upcoming court case.

Owen waved his hand at her not to worry, impressed by how hard working she was.

He could see how Claire had worked her way up to the position she in. Her dedication to the job clearly putting her far above the rest of her colleges.

“Daddy!”

Owen looked over to see his daughter crouched down at the water’s edge, trying to touch one of the ducks.

He quickly let go of Claire’s hand to run over to his daughter.

“Hey Baby, don’t touch them.” Gently taking her hand and pulling her back slightly. “You might hurt them or fall in the water.”

“I just wanted to stwoke it.” She pouted, lifting her arms up to be carried.

Owen smiled, pulling her into his arms as they stood next to the water.

“I know babygirl. But sometimes it’s better just to watch them from a far. You know, like when you watch a movie.”

Amé looked over his arms to watch the duck paddle back into the water.

“Ok.”

Owen ran a hand through her blonde curls whilst jiggling her in his arms. His daughter had always been so confident with animals. Much more so than with people.

They both had that in common.

Owen had always loved seeing his grandparents’ dog when he used to visit them in Maine when his dad was alive.

They had a black lab called Sooty and he would take him for walks that tended to last hours. Just him and Sooty, walking for hours through the forests around his grandparents’ home.

Sometimes his Dad would come too.

They were his most treasured childhood memories.

That’s why he always tried to go out and do things with his daughter. Whether it was walking or swimming.

He wanted her to have the same fond memories with him as he had with his dad.

“Look Amé, there’s a group of them.” He indicated with his hand towards a small group of ducks sitting on the grass a few yards away from them.

“Wow.” She breathed. “They’re really pwetty Daddy.”

“They sure are.”

Amé moved around in his arms to get a better look.

“Do you think they’re fwiends?” His daughter murmured.

“I bet they are hunny.”

Owen glanced back towards Claire to find her pacing up and down the grass near the path. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up to smile at him.

He waved at her, nodding his head towards the group of ducks that had Amé memorized.

She put a hand over her mouth to contain her chuckle, clearly finding his daughter’s obsession with the birds amusing. She held up one finger in apology, rolling her eyes at the phone call.

Owen winked at her before turning back to the water.

“Can we get a ducky daddy?”

“As a pet?”

His daughter nodded, turning her face to his.

“It can sleep in the bed.”

Owen chuckled, squeezing the end of her nose.

“I don’t think a duck would make an ideal pet baby.”

“What about a dog?”

Owen cringed, having had this talk with his daughter for about a year.

“Baby, when the house is all finished, then we can talk about getting a dog. But I don’t think it would be fair to have a dog in the trailer. There’s not much room.” He admitted slowly.

His daughter shrugged but seemed to understand.

“When we get the house.” She repeated.

Owen nodded kindly.

“I promise.” He kissed her forehead. “Come on, let’s go find Claire.”

His daughter perked up, wiggling her legs to be put down. Owen gently lowered her to the floor, watching as she ran past him towards Claire who was standing on the concrete path.

He realises now that maybe sending his daughter full speed into Claire’s legs wasn’t the best idea when she was on an important work call.

But there’s nothing he could do now.

“Clairey come see the ducks” he heard, making the decision to quickly jog over and give Claire her space.

He saw Claire smile down at Amé, who was currently clinging to her legs. She ran her hand over Amé’s blonde curls, wrapping a few around her fingers.

He saw her suddenly stiffen as she listened to her assistant on the phone. Owen raised an eyebrow as a dark blush spread across her face, giving her a questioning look as he reached where she was standing.

“Yes Zara.” Claire whispered, trying to cover her face behind her hand. “It was a surprise… Because I don’t have to tell you every detail of my private life.” She hissed quietly, making Owen chuckle. “Well, I don’t know what gave you that idea!”

Oh, so she’d told her assistant about him.

This was gold.

Claire suddenly looked up, noticing Owen’s amused expression.

“Look, I’ve got to go Zara.”

Owen winked at her whilst reaching down to pull Amé off her legs.

“No, I will not.” Claire exclaimed, before disconnecting the call.

His girlfriend looked flustered. Her face a light pink and hair slightly wild from where she’d ran her fingers through it.

“Everything ok?” Owen asked knowingly.

“Fine.” She replied quickly, putting on a calm smile and ignoring his smirk. “Just some… business.”

“Business huh?”

Claire’s eyes narrowed, stepping towards him.

“Yes.” She huffed.

Owen loved when Claire got embarrassed. She always looked so cute.

“Ok baby.”

“Clairey, come and meet the duckies!” Amé interrupted, rushing to take her hand and trotting towards the water’s edge.

She seemed relieved by the distraction, accepting Amé’s hand instantly.

“How many did you see Bunny?”

Owen watched as Amé chatted happily to Claire, pointing out which duck was her favourite and why.

“Like ten. But Daddy says we can’t have one as a pet.” 

Claire looked up at where Owen stood behind them, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

He shrugged.

“Yeah, didn’t think they’d like the flight home.”

Claire’s eyes sparkled, her mouth splitting into a grin.

“That’s true. Not sure where it would sleep in the trailer.”

Owen snapped his fingers.

“Exactly.”

Claire threw a wink his way before offering her hand to him.

He smiled lovingly at her before walking closer to accept it.

Claire immediately melted into his side, her arm falling around his lower waist. He pulled her into his body, pressing a kiss to her head.

They watched as Amé ran around the ducks, occasionally whispering things between them.

“I’m so glad you’re here Owen. Having you two here, feels like I’m experiencing New York for the first time.” She spoke quietly, like she was afraid to break the spell around them. “Is that sappy? It kind of is.” She played with the collar of his t-shirt in embarrassment. Shaking her head at herself.

“Not sappy at all. You are the cutest thing ever.” He murmured into her neck, pressing a kiss on her pulse point. “And I love you.”

Claire’s eyes lit up, her face melting whenever he said those three words.

“I love you.” Turning his face to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

He was starting to like New York a whole lot more.


End file.
